Unlimited Adventure
by GammaTron
Summary: This is the tale of brothers Ketchum D. Ash and Monkey D. Luffy. One dreams of becoming the greatest Pokemon Pirate Master while the other wants to become even greater; the Pirate King. One Piece/Pokemon X-Over.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, everyone. I got another case of writer's block! You know what that means?**

**Kaze: (in a gentleman's outfit with top hat and cane) We get to see women's panties. Excuse me. (Burps and farts)**

**Kyuubi: NO, YOU IDIOT! (Hits Kaze in the back of his head)**

**Shinobi: We get a new story?**

**Dark: How annoying. (pulls out a tonfa)**

**Me: EEK! Wait! This is a good idea in my opinion!**

**Disclaimer done by Kyuubi due to author being beaten up by his own OC: Hello. GammaTron does not own One Piece or Pokemon. If he did, Ash would have won the Indigo Plateau and Brook and Franky would appear earlier in the series.

* * *

**

_Gold Rodger, the Kaizoku no Kingu, had everything. Wealth, Fame, Power, all were his and could never be taken from him. The final words anyone had ever heard from him were these; 'My fortune? Why, it's right where I left it. It's yours if you can find it… but you'll have to search the __**entire world**__! I left it all in One Piece.' As he was beheaded, in the last moment of his life, he turned his fading flame of life into a huge fire that enveloped the world. The world…was about to enter a great age of pirates…

* * *

_

A figure struggled as the figure managed to get onto a large, decaying, purple galleon. His body appeared to be crushed in numerous areas, his Hawaiian shirt ripped apart beyond repair. The only things that seemed to be fine were his Elvis-like blue hair and his speedos. Aside from the scent of blood on him, the stronger odor on him was that of cola.

"Okay…" the figure panted, "There's… stuff here… My body… is close to its… end but…I can…make it…brand new and SUPER!"

_Yohoho…_

"Huh? Who said… that?" the figure asked.

_It's been so long since I saw another face…_

The figure heard footsteps. He did his best to turn around and his eyes widened.

"It makes my heart soar…" a second figure said as he walked up.

The second figure was an extremely tall skeleton dressed in formal attire complete with top hat and cane. Despite having no skin, his head still had an afro. The skeleton's coat, top hat, pants, and afro were black while the inner linings of his coat were yellow orange. The ribbon tied in between his coat and around his neck was blue. The outer covering of his cane sword which he carried was purple. He also had a crack on his head that was shaped like a diagonal omega symbol. The smaller figure thought he smelled like tea.

"…BUT I'M A SKELETON, SO I DON'T HAVE A HEART! YOHOHOHO! SKULL JOOOKE!!!" the skeleton laughed.

The smaller figure passed out.

"Oh dear. It appears I have scared him," the skeleton said, "Wouldn't you agree, Mi? Zuuta?"

From the mist on the galleon, two purple ghostly being appeared. Their clawed hands were not connected to their bodies and they had striking red eyes.

"Haunter. Haunt-haunt. Haunter," the one on the left said, a green ghostly bandana on it's head.

"Haunt. Haunter-Haunt," the other added.

"Oh dear," the skeleton spoke, "Zuuta, use Daydream. Mi, once Zuuta is done, put the boy on a bed."

Both ghosts nodded. Zuuta floated over to the boy as its hands glowed in the colors of the sun. The boy's body glowed in the colors of the sun for a little. After the glow subsided, Mi picked the boy up and floated away.

"Now then, I do hope the wind takes us someplace where the child can be treated better," the skeleton said, "Excuse me."

He burped and then farted.

* * *

**Me: I hope you enjoyed the Prologue. Please send me your honest criticism on this.**

**Kaze: Yeah. Also, we wanted to have the first chapter having Brook and Franky meet each other since this will play a key part in the next chapter.**

**Dark: Get out of those, or I'll bite you to death. (holds up a pair of tonfa)**

**Kyuubi: (laughs nervously) While I try to get Kaze and Dark away from each other, send your reviews.**


	2. The Port of New Beginings

**Me: And now the story begins.**

* * *

A small port is home to many things. Kind-hearted people…former thieves that have softened over the years…a pirate ship… wait…WHAT?! Yes, indeed, in one such port, named Pallet Town, a galleon was resting. A group of pirates have been living there for over a year now. Two small boys always spent the majority of their days with the pirates and their Pokemon.

"Oi! Luffy, Ash! What are you two doing up there?!" a voice demanded.

"We'll show you guys!" two boys, roughly five, declared, "We'll prove just how tough we are!"

Both had black hair and black eyes. They looked like each other except for the clothing they wore. The one that was taller by an inch wore a white shirt with a red anchor on it with the bolded blue word 'ANCHOR' on the front and blue shorts. The other wore a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Get on with it!" a man with red hair, a straw hat, an unbuttoned shirt, a red sash, black pants, and sandals with three scars over his left eye called out before adding, "Whatever it is…"

The two then stabbed themselves. The taller of the two stabbed himself under his left eye while the other made a lightning bolt-shaped mark under his right eye.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" everyone screamed.

"LUFFY! ASH! YOU IDIOTS!" the man barked.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!" both children screamed.

* * *

"A toast!" The man declared, raising a glass of grog, "To Luffy and Ash's…courage… And to our next voyage!"

"Har-Har-Har-Har! Drink up!" one declared with a laugh.

"Hey! That's **my** meat!" one growled.

"Well too bad. I'm eating it," the other replied.

"Hey! Stop fighting!" the fattest of the men, wearing a green and white striped bandana and small shirt and white pants said, "You'll spoil our fun!"

"It didn't hurt a bit!" Luffy, the taller boy, declared as tears streamed down his and Ash's faces.

"LIAR!" the man barked, "THAT WAS RECKLESS! NOW YOUR MOTHER'S GOING TO HIT ME OR MAKE ME SLEEP ON THE COUCH INSTEAD OF THE GUEST BEDROOM…AGAIN!"

"But we're not the least bit afraid of getting hurt!" Ash argued.

"We wanna be pirates just like you, Captain Shanks!" Luffy added with a large grin.

"A Pirate?! HAH! Luffy, Ash, do you know why we call you two 'Anchor' and 'Hammer?' It's because you two can't swim!" Shanks laughed, "What good is a pirate who can't swim? Right Pichu, Chimchar?"

Two creatures looked at Shanks from his shoulders. The first was a yellow mouse that had diamond-shaped ears on the top of his head, with the edges being black and the interior yellow. Underneath the head was a black pattern, that somewhat resembled a collar. The tail was completely black, and resembled a small lightning bolt. He also had round, pink sacs on his cheeks. The other looked like a monkey. He had orange and peach fur. It's peach belly had a swirl on it with a tuff of orange hair on his head. He had big blue eyes and a tail made of flames.

"Chimchar!" the monkey nodded.

"Pichu!" the mouse agreed.

"But if we don't fall overboard, then we'll do just fine!" Ash complained.

"And we've been training!" Luffy added, "My punch is as strong as a pistol!"

"A pistol, huh…?" Shanks asked, not buying it.

"IT'S TRUE!" Luffy and Ash barked.

"Don't cry. Here, have some milk," Shanks said with a smile.

"Oh boy!" Ash cheered.

"Thanks!" Luffy added as they drank up.

"SEE?! A REAL PIRATE WOULD NEVER DRINK MILK!!!" Shanks laughed as tears fell from his eyes.

"THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK!" Ash and Luffy barked.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Franky?" the skeleton asked as he walked over.

"WILL YOU QUIT CALLING ME THAT?!" the boy demanded, his forearms larger than normal with small biceps and blue marking on his forearms, "I'm Cutty Flam!"

He brought his forearms together, forming a blue star from the blue marking on his arms.

"AND I AM SUUUPA!!!" the boy shouted as he posed.

"How goes your healing?" the skeleton asked.

"I'm done trying to heal this body," the boy replied, "As of now, I'm going to make it better. Watch what I've done so far."

His left hand shot out and grabbed a bottle of cola. It retracted thanks to a chain on it. He opened it with his thumb and drank from the bottle.

"So where are we, you damn skeleton?" the boy asked after finishing his drink.

"I am not sure," the skeleton replied, "My eyes have yet to see any familiar landmarks. BUT I'M A SKELETON, SO I DON'T HAVE EYES!!! YOHOHOHO! SKULL JOOOKE!"

"DAMN IT, BROOK!" the boy barked, "ENOUGH WITH THOSE JOKES!"

Mi and Zuuta watch the two and sighed.

* * *

The doors to the bar slammed open. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the figure who opened the doors. He wore a tattered mustard-colored jacket, bo shirt with bandages on the lower part of his torso, and brown baggy and tattered pants. His long black hair was in a ponytail and he had a developing bear.

"Hey, we need ten barrels of grog," the man demanded as he walked over to the counter.

"I'm sorry, but I just served the last of it," the woman behind the counter replied.

The woman had her long pink hair in two loops on the sides of her head, soft blue eyes, a pink shirt, and a white dress' skirt that ended at her pink shoes. The man frowned.

"Whoops…" Shanks sweatdropped, "Sorry about that. I guess my crew drank it all."

"Hey, Captain, we have two barrels left," one man said, "Let's give it to them."

"How's that sound, friend?" Shanks asked as he offered a bottle, "Have this as well. It's not even open yet."

The man frowned before breaking the bottle with a sword. Everyone stared at the sight with wide eyes as Ash and Luffy almost dropped the fruits they were eating.

"What do you take me for? You can't make a fool of me!" the man growled, "You see this?"

He held up a wanted poster with his face on it.

"I'm Higuma the Bear, with a bounty of 8,000,000 Belli," the man said, "I've killed 56 people… mostly idiots like you!"

Shanks frowned as he picked the pieces of the bottle up.

"Oh dear…I'm sorry about the mess, Mary," Shanks said, "I'll get this cleaned up as fast as I can."

"So… You like to clean, huh?" Higuma asked with a dark smile.

He swung his sword and broke all the items on the counter.

"Then clean this up!" Higuma laughed as he walked out, "Men, there's nothing here to drink! We're leaving!"

Everyone heard groans outside. One the sounds of a large group walking away were gone, the pirates began to laugh.

"He got you good, captain!" one said.

Out of all of them, Shanks was laughing the loudest.

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?!" Luffy demanded.

"HE MADE YOU LOOK LIKE A WEAKLING!" Ash added.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL PIRATES!" both declared.

They began to stomp off.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Shanks asked.

"To find a better role model," Luffy retorted.

"Hold on now…" Shanks began as he grabbed Luffy's arm.

Suddenly, Luffy's arm stretched.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Everyone screamed.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" Luffy screamed.

"THEY'RE GONE!" the fat one cried as he held two empty small treasure chests.

"WHAT?!" The crew gasped.

"Luffy, Ash, did you two eat these two fruits?" the fat one asked as he held up two drawings of swirled fruits.

"Yeah, Mr. Lucky Roux," Luffy replied.

"They tasted horrible," Ash added, sweating madly.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Shanks cried as Pichu began to spark and Chimchar's tail flame to burn brighter, "THOSE WERE THE GOMU-GOMU NO MI AND THE RYU-JEMU NO MI! TWO OF THE AKUMA NO MI!!!"

He brought their faces to his.

"YOU TWO CAN NEVER SWIM AGAIN, EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW HOW!" Shanks cried, "LUFFY, YOUR BODY'S MADE OF RUBBER NOW! AND ASH, YOUR BODY HAS A MIXED FRUIT NOW!"

"WHAT?! ARGH!!!" both cried.

"YOU IDIOTS!!!!" Shanks cried, "NOW I'M IN MORE DEEP SHIT WITH YOUR MOM THAN EVER!"

"Captain, you cursed in front of them again," Mary said with a sweatdrop, "You told me to call Delia if you did that again."

"NO!" Shanks cried, "NOW I'M STUCK ON THE COUCH FOR THE REST OF THE TIME I'M HERE UNTIL I GET BACK FROM THE NEXT VOYAGE!"

* * *

Two months have passed since then. Shanks and his crew were out on one last voyage before leaving Pallet Town for good. The stabs the two gave themselves had now become permanent scars.

"Ash, Luffy, how many times have I told you not to scare Professor Oak's Pokemon with your Akuma no Mi powers?" a woman with her red hair in a tiny ponytail, a pick open sweater over a yellow shirt, and a pink skirt that hugged her knees asked.

"Sorry, mommy," Ash apologized.

"We only scared those bullies," Luffy defended, "They were ganging up on that little Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander."

Delia sighed. Ever since they ate those fruits, they began to practice their newfound abilities while Prof. Oak, a family friend like Shanks, began to research on their fruits. He had just discovered that Ash's fruit was a crossed Akuma no Mi, which was made from two Devil Fruits, the Zoan Akuma no Mi called Ryu-Ryu no Mi and the Logia Akuma no Mi known as the Jemu-Jemu no Mi. He could turn his body into different kinds of jewelry and even turn himself into a dragon. So far, he could only get the wings and tail out from the Ryu-Ryu no Mi part of his fruit while he faints after ten seconds of using his Jemu-Jemu no Mi half. Luffy loved his Gomu-Gomu no Mi powers. He would always stretch his face into silly shapes and make sad people laugh and help them cheer up. The family of three were sitting in Mary's bar for lunch.

"Make way for the **Terror of the Highlands**!" a voice declared.

The trio turned to see Higuma and his group of bandits come in.

"Heh. Looks like those smelly pirates chose to sail away from here," Higuma smirked, "Yo, wench! Get us some grog!"

* * *

"Mayor!" Delia and Mary cried as they entered the office of an old man with a tuff of white hair for a beard and puffy white hair in a hat, Hawaiian shirt, and green pants.

"What is it?" the man asked.

"Luffy and Ash! They're getting beaten up by Mountain Bandits!" Mary said.

The Mayor's eyes widened.

* * *

"You've got strange bodies, boys," one bandit said as he kicked Ash, who was protecting himself with his wings, "One of you has a body that acts like as if was made of rubber while the other just grew a pair of wings and a tail."

"I wonder what would happen if we let our two Scythers at you two," one said as he motioned to two large creatures.

They were large green insect-like creatures with their hands being curved blades. They glared at the two children as their hands shined in the sunlight.

"WAIT! STOP!" a voice begged.

The mayor ran up with Delia and Mary behind him.

"We'll give you anything you want, just please stop attacking them!" the Mayor begged.

"Sorry, but these two said some things that we won't forgive so easily," Higuma replied, taking his sword out.

Suddenly, everyone heard someone singing.

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho. Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho. Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho. Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho…_

"I was wondering why no one was at the port to greet us," a voice said.

Delia, Mary, and the Mayor turned to see Shanks and his crew, along with a kid with a metal nose, large forearms and small biceps, and blue Elvis-shaped hair walk up.

"Captain…" Delia gasped.

_Going to deliver Bink's Sake! Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves! Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun! Painting circles in the sky! As the Birds Sing…_

"Who's singing that?" Higuma demanded.

"Oh, him? A friend we picked up as a gift for Luffy and Ash," Shanks replied as he stood in front of the two women and the old man.

"You again?" Higuma growled.

"Captain…" both boys gasped under Higuma's boot.

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho…_

The crew parted down the middle to reveal Brook and his two Haunter walking up.

"Hello," Brook said.

"A S-S-S-S…" Mary and Delia fainted.

"A talking skeleton?" a bandit laughed, "Scythers, kill him!"

"I am sorry, but this is over," Brooke apologized as he began to sheathe his cane-sword, "Hanauta Sanchou…"

He put it in all the way as the Scythers got closer.

"…Yahazu Giri," Brook ended.

The two Scythers fainted as both were now in a pool of their own blood.

"Impossible…" Higuma gasped.

"Bastard…" one bandit growled as he aimed a gun at Shank's head, "I'll blow a hole in your head for hurting them!"

"You're putting your life on the life by pointing that at me," Shanks advised.

"Huh?" the bandit pondered, "What're you talkin' about?"

"I mean, it's not safe to play with guns," Shanks replied as Lucky Roux held his gun up to the bandit's head and pulled the trigger.

**BOOM!**

The bandit fell to the ground as his decapitated head rolled over to the bandits. Its eyes were full of fear and shock as a pool of blood formed around it and the body.

"NOW YOU'VE GONE AND GONE IT!" one roared.

"THAT WASN'T FAIR!" another added.

"Fair?!" Shanks asked.

"Stop whining, landlubbers," a man with his black hair in a ponytail, a cigarette, and an old fashion rifle added, "We're pirates. We don't do fair."

"Kill them all!" Higuma declared.

The bandits all charge with swords out.

"Captain, let me," the man offered.

"Sure," Shanks said, "Just don't overdo it, Ben."

Ben nodded before stabbing one in the face with his lit cigarette. The bandit fell to the ground, screaming in pain, as Ben easily knocked the rest out with his gun.

"Listen up!" Shanks ordered, "You can spill drinks on me, you can ridicule me. Hell, you can even spit on my grave when I die! But if you so much as hurt those I see as my family and my nakama, I'll kill you. Weather good reason or not, you will be punished!"

Ash and Luffy began to cry as Ash's wings and tail vanished. Higuma growled before pulling out a purple creature that resembled a purple meteor with a skull and crossbones on its belly, a mouth, and eyes.

"Koffing, Smokescreen, "Higuma ordered."

"Koffing!" the sphere complied by exhaling a black smoke from it's mouth.

"Oh no!" Shanks gasped as he pulled out a red and white sphere, "Ryu, use Twister!"

The sphere opened and released a red light. The light solidified to reveal a large orange dragon with a white belly, a flame at the tip of its tail, and blue scaled on the insides of his wings. The dragon glared at the smokescreen with its piercing blue eyes before roaring and creating a twister to clear it. Everyone saw Luffy, Higuma, and Ash had disappeared.

"Damn!" Shanks cursed, "He got away with the boys!"

"I'll look around," Brook said as he ran off at a high speed.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" the kid asked as he shook the women.

Both of them slowly opened their eyes before screaming once more.

"Heh. No one will be able to find me out here," Higuma chuckled, "They're all thinking I wouldn't be using a boat."

He turned to the two he had tied up. Ash growled as he tried to bring his wings and tail out, but they kept on getting stuck.

"You bastard!" Luffy growled, "Take back what you said about Shanks!"

Higuma smirked.

"I guess I owe you it, seeing as how you're going to die here and now since I don't need you two anymore," Higuma smirked, "I'm sorry for calling Shanks and his crew weaklings and gay fuckers…"

He kicked the two off the dinghy.

"…NOT!" Higuma laughed loudly until he heard a roar.

He turned to see the large red eye of a giant blue sea dragon.

"A Garydos!" Ash sputtered as he and Luffy tried to stay afloat.

Higuma screamed as the giant Garydos ate him and his dinghy in one gulp. The beast turned to the two and roared as he tried to eat them. Both closed their eyes, awaiting their end.

**CHOMP! CRUNCH!!**

"Shanks!" Ash and Luffy gasped.

"Get out of here…" Shanks ordered, glaring at the Garydos.

The two children started to cry as the Garydos stared into Shank's eyes. The beast's eyes widened in pure fear before it swam off in fear.

"Mary and your mom told me what happened at the bar," Shanks comforted the two, Pichu and Chimchar still on his shoulders as they patted the two boys on the head, "You both did a good job defending my name and my crew's honor."

"But…But…but Shanks…" Ash began.

"…What about your arm?" Luffy finished as the two began to sob loudly.

"It's just an arm," Shanks replied, "Compared to that, losing you two would be a nightmare that no one, even your mother and I, would never awake from."

The two children kept on crying as the five gently floated in the water.

* * *

"Yohohoho! I am 'Gentlemen Skeleton' Brook!" the skeleton laughed, "And this is Franky."

"Cutty Flam!" the boy barked.

"Hi, Brook, Franky," Ash and Luffy laughed.

"DARN YOU, BRATS!" Franky barked, his eyes becoming white as his teeth became fangs.

"We found these two on a big galley that looked as if it had seen better days," Shanks explained as Mary finished bandaging his stub of a limb now, "We were on our way back here when…"

* * *

_"Huh? Hey, Captain!" a man with shaggy blond hair, tan skin, a forming bear, a blue shirt and bandana, and black pants called, "I've found something!"_

_Shanks looked away from the crewmates he was partying with when he saw a sight that shocked the entire crew. It was a large galleon painted purple that had looked as if it was sailing nonstop for years._

_"You think we should check it out?" the man asked._

_"Aye, Yasopp," Shanks replied._

_The crew boarded the ship to hear light singing. They looked to the direction of steps being taken and nearly all of them screamed. A skeleton in a gentleman's outfit complete with top hat and cane walked up to them with two Haunter behind him along with a boy with large forearms, small biceps, and a metal nose.

* * *

_

"After we found Brook and Franky, (Franky: IT'S CUTTY FLAM!) we took the onboard," Shanks said, "Brook told us that he came from a port called Pallet over seventy years ago. We told him we were heading there since we were using it as a base."

He turned to look out the window to see his crew carrying coffins out and towards the nearby cemetery.

"Brook told us about the coffins in the galleon he and Franky were on and we kinda thought we could take them to the cemetery here," Shanks continued, "We even gave his ship a Viking Funeral for it's bravery."

"It brings tears to my eyes," Brook said as tears came out of his sockets, "BUT I DON'T HAVE EYES BECAUSE I'M A SKELETON! YOHOHOHO!!!"

Shanks, Pichu, Chimchar, Ash, and Luffy began to laugh.

"SKULL JOOOKE!!!" Brook shouted.

"SKULL JOOOKE!" the other five laughers cried out.

Franky groaned in annoyance.

* * *

"So you're really leaving for good, Cap'in?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. You're not disappointed, are you?" Shanks asked.

"No way!" Ash replied, "Someday, we'll be a better pirate than you."

"A better pirate than me?! HAH! That'll be the day!"

"Rrrrr…YOU'LL SEE!" Luffy shouted, "MY BRO AND I WILL HAVE A BOAT AND A CREW A THOUSAND TIME BETTER THAN YOUR CREW AND SHIP, SHANKS! I'LL BECOME THE KING OF PIRATES!!"

"AND I'LL BE THE POKEMON PIRATE MASTER!" Ash added.

"…So…You'll be better than us, eh?" Shanks asked, "Well then…"

He placed his hat on Luffy's head.

"Keep my hat safe for me, Luffy," Shanks continued, "Wear it with pride. It means a lot to me. Promise me you'll give it back the next time we meet, when you become a great pirate."

Luffy began to cry as he nodded.

"Also…" Shanks added as he took out two of the spheres and gave one to each of them, "Take Chimchar and Pichu, you two."

"Pichu?!"

"Chim?!"

"I was planning on giving the two of them to you as your first Pokemon when you both turned ten, but seeing as how I won't be here to see you two become ten, I hope you treat them as your family."

"We promise, Shanks," Ash and Luffy sobbed.

"Pichu, Chimchar, you two don't mind, do you?"

Both shook their heads as they smiled. Pichu jumped into Ash's arms and Chimchar tackled Luffy's neck and twirled around to land on Luffy's new hat.

"See you…On the Pirate Platform," Shanks said as he walked off, his long black cape gently blowing in the wind.

He walked passed Brook, Delia, and Franky.

"Take care of them, Delia," Shanks said.

"Shanks… Thank you, for everything," Delia spoke.

"Don't mention it," Shanks gave a small smile, "Thanks for taking up my crazy antics with your two boys. They act just like I did when I was a kid."

Delia nodded.

"CAST SAIL! WEIGH ANCHOR!" Shanks ordered as he jumped onto the figurehead and sat on it, "WE'RE OFF WITH THE TIDE!"

Everyone in Pallet Town, including the Pokemon, all waved good-bye to the Red-Haired Pirates. Luffy's adventures began eleven years after that while Ash's began in five years.

* * *

"Pokédex?" Ash, now ten, asked.

"Pikachu." (Check)

Pichu had evolved over the years. He was now a small rodent-like Pokémon, covered almost completely by yellow fur. He had long yellow ears that were tipped with black. His back had two brown stripes, and his large tail was notable for being shaped like a lightning bolt. On his cheeks were two circle-shaped red sacs used for storing electricity. Ash had grown as well, now wearing jeans with a few pockets, a black shirt under a black and yellow jacket, a ret hat with a white front displaying a green symbol. On the back of his jacket was a cartoonish skull and crossbones. On the ends of each of the crossbones was a red and white sphere and the skull wore a straw hat.

"Pokéballs?"

(Check)

"Gold toilet seat?"

"PIKA!" (ASH!)

"I'm kidding!" Ash yelped as he finished packing his backpack.

He walked outside to see the entire town.

"Oh sweetie, we'll miss you," Delia said, hugging Ash.

"Don't worry, mom," Ash said, "I'll be back and when it's time, I'll come back home and Luffy, Brook, Franky, and I will head on out to start our adventure."

"And I'll have the ship done by then," Franky, now twenty-eight, said, pointing at the harbor to see a large pile of wood, "That took me a long time to get the Adam Wood for it."

"Remember, Ash, you have our hearts with you incase you get lonely," Brook said, "BUT I HAVE NO HEART BECAUSE I'M A SKELETON! YOHOHOHO! SKULL JOOOKE!!"

"SKULL JOOOKE!" Ash and Luffy laughed.

"Good luck during your Pokemon Trip," Luffy said, banging fists with Ash.

"Don't worry, I will," Ash grinned.

Chimchar and Pikachu banged their fists as well before Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"See you, everyone!" Ash waved as he and Pikachu walked off for the forest.

"Bye, Ash!" Luffy shouted as he used his Gomu-Gomu no Mi power to stretch his arms so Ash could see them from far away.

"Luffy, stop that," Delia said.

"Yes, mom," Luffy sighed as he retracted his arms.

* * *

Luffy, now sixteen, was shaking in his sandals as he waited for the door to open. Over the years, Luffy now wore a red vest held close by a single button with a kanji on the right side and gold lining the vest. His wrists and waist now had black belts held by a gold buckle on each. He wore baggy blue shorts with large pockets and gold lining on them. His straw hat now had some string on it to keep it from flying off his body.

"Luffy, just how long are you going to stand there?" Franky, now 34 asked.

Franky now had a complete star on each arm, two blue lines on each of his hips, a cherry-colored open Hawaiian shirt with green stars on it, gold rings on his legs, a blue pair of speedos, and a gold necklace with a blue jewel in the pendent on it.

"Until Ash opens it," Luffy replied.

"He wishes to give his brother a hug," Brook said, drinking a cup of milk, "Ash went off to the Sinnoh Region for his last bit of being an normal Pokemon Trainer."

"Hey, remember when Misty struck you with her mallet because of you asking to see her panties?" Franky asked, chuckling.

"It ruptured my spleen and broke a few bones from that hit," Brook said, "BUT I'M A SKELETON, SO I DON'T HAVE A SPLEEN! YOHOHOHO!! SKULL JOOOKE!!!"

"SKULL JOOOKE!" Luffy laughed.

The doorknob turned and Luffy paid close attention to it. The door slowly opened to reveal Ash and Pikachu. Luffy pounced.

"ASH!" Luffy cried in joy.

Ash closed the door as he noticed a snail on the nearby plant beside the door.

"A-A-A-Ash…" Luffy stammered.

"Hey, Luffy," Ash waved, "How'd you get that big bump on your head?"

"Welcome home, Ash," Franky said as he posed, "It's SUPER that you're back!"

"It warms my soul to see you again, Ash," Brook waved.

"So… you guys ready?" Ash asked.

"You bet!" Luffy grinned.

"Monferno!" (That's right!)

Chimchar had evolved over the last six years. He was now taller yet still could stay on Luffy's shoulder. The area around his eyes was now blue and he had red eyes and red between his eyes. His tail was longer with the flame at the tip of his tail. He now had a white collar of fur around his neck and gold ring marking on his arms. He banged fists with Pikachu before the two jumped on their owner's shoulders.

* * *

"Presenting the Mugiwara Pirate Crew's vessel…" Franky began as he and half of the men in the village pulled on a large piece of tarp.

The trap fell off the ship and the crew and everyone there awed at what was under it.

"…THE THOUSAND SUNNY!" Franky shouted.

The Thousand Sunny was a Brigantine Sloop. The ship had a lawn on it's deck, complete with a swing and a slide, as well as an observation tower for a crow's nest. The masts were huge, and helped make the ship extremely maneuverable. The figurehead was an animal's head specifically a lion's with its mane in the shape of a flower's petals. There was a giant "1" on the side of the ship. The crew went on the deck.

"Look! It has a lawn!" Luffy cheered as he, Monferno, and Brook began to dance on it.

"I bet we can make a flower garden here," Ash said.

"Dude…what the hell is wrong with you?" Franky asked.

"I made a promise to a friend of mine," Ash explained, "I promised him that if the ship I would sail on had a lawn, I would make a flower garden in honor of him and his kind."

"Oh. Was this friend a girl?"

Ash's left eye twitched as he reeled his left fist back. It grew along with the sleeve as black scales covered it and his fingers became emerald claws.

**WHAM!**

Ash blew on his normal fist as he walked away from the knocked-out Franky.

* * *

As the ship sailed off, the Straw Hat crew waved to the people on the port.

"Looks like they're finally heading out," a man with his light brown hair turning silver in a lab coat, red shirt, and brown jeans said.

"I still think that it's a disgrace to the town," the Mayor scoffed, _'Good luck to you all.'_

"I'll miss my boys," Delia said, "But I know they'll do a good job out there and make the town proud."

* * *

"Ah. Now this is great!" Ash cheered as he stretched.

Luffy nodded from his spot; the lion figurehead.

"Heh-heh. This is just like being on Merry's head," Luffy laughed.

Ash nodded. A few years ago, when Ash and Luffy were kids and before Ash began his journey, Franky had made a small boat-shaped sandbox in the park. Luffy would always sit on the ram-shaped head when they went there. When Ash came back from his journey one time, this group accidentally destroyed it with a large machine. You can pretty much guess what Luffy did to the ones who destroyed the sandbox. After that, Ash and Luffy loaded the remains on a boat and gave it a Viking Funeral.

"So what is the first order of business, captain?" Franky asked.

"Set sail for a chef!" Luffy ordered.

Suddenly, the Garydos appeared.

"Heh. Our local sea monster," Luffy smirked, "I've been waiting to meet you again."

Garydos roared as it charged at the Thousand Sunny.

"Gumo-Gumo no…" Luffy began to as pulled his arm back.

He shot it out, slamming his stretching fist right into Garydos' face, sending it ten miles away.

"…PISTOL!" Luffy shouted.

"Alright, Luffy!" Ash cheered.

"SUPER!" Franky posed.

"Well done! Well done!" Brook applauded, "Excuse me."

He farted.

"BROOK!" Franky roared.

"Oh dear…" Brook muttered as he ran away from Franky and all around the deck while Ash, Luffy, Pikachu, Mi, Zuuta, and Monferno laughed at the sight.

* * *

**Me: Just so you know, the Mugiwara Pirates will be wearing their outfits from Unlimited Adventure.**

**Kaze: But Brook wasn't in it.**

**Dark: He knows, you twit. And take that off.**

**Kaze: NEVER! THE SKULL JOKES MUST GO ON!**

**Kyuubi: Brook's outfit is in perfect condition now since Delia repaired it and made copies of it for him.**

**Shinobi: This story will have a mix of the One Piece creatures and Pokemon.**


	3. They call them the Mugiwara Pirates

**Me: Kaze's in the hospital right now because of his continuous imitation of Brook made Dark snap.

* * *

**

It was a bright cheerful day for the Mugiwara Pirate Crew. Brook was running away from Franky due to a Skull Joke, Luffy was fishing with Monferno, and Ash and Pikachu were up on the mast. At the top of the mast was a large gym. Inside, Ash pulled out three Pokéballs.

"Let's go, everyone!" Ash shouted.

The spheres opened and released their lights. One took on the form of a Charizard. One became a cute blue turtle with an orange-brown shell. One became a small green-blue dinosaur with a green bulb on its back with red eyes.

"Bulbasaur!" (Ash!) The dinosaur said in hidden joy.

"Squirtle!" the cute turtle cried in joy.

Charizard opened his mouth and shot flames at Ash. The flames stopped and Ash was now covered in soot. He opened his mouth to release a large amount of smoke.

"Good to see you guys, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard," Ash smiled as he shook the dust off his body, "Welcome to the Thousand Sunny's Gym. We'll train here to get stronger and take on the Grand Line League!"

The Pokemon all cheered before Pikachu tensed.

"Something up?" Ash asked.

Pikachu ran over to a window and growled, his cheeks turning yellow as they sparked a little.

"Pika…" (Pirates…)

Ash looked out and gasped.

"PIRATES OFF THE STARBOARD BOW!" Ash shouted.

On the deck, Franky stopped chasing Brook as Luffy laughed.

"Alright! Our first fight!" Luffy cheered.

"YOU IDIOT!" Franky barked, grabbing Luffy and dragging him away from sight.

Brook did two jumps and landed in the Crown Nest Gym. Charizard screamed and hid behind everyone else.

"Charizard…" Ash sighed, shaking his head, "I thought you got over that!"

Ash looked out the window to see the enemy ship. It was a galleon with the head of it resembling a swan with hearts for eyes. It was painted pink with white railings. The sails all had hearts and the pirate flag was a skull looking to its left, revealing a heart-shaped hole on the side of its head, the crossbones, and hearts on it. One notable thing about the ship was that everyone was…cleaning the ship from top to bottom. Ash, the Pokemon, and Brook all fell on their faces. Franky and Monferno both fell over, twitching, and Luffy just laughed.

(ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!) Charizard roared.

"SQUIRTLE?! SQUIRT-SQUIRTLE-SQUIRT?!" (WHAT THE HELL?! THEY'RE CLEANING THE DAMN THING INSTEAD OF ATTACKING?!)

"Bulbasaur…" (Those bastards got my hopes up for a fight…)

"Pikachu pi-pika-Pikachu…" (Now seeing those guy cleaning that, I have to say that's just wrong on so many levels…)

"You said it, Pikachu," Ash agreed, "Brook?"

"On it," Brook said as he pulled out two skeleton-decorated Pokéballs, "Mi, Zuuta, spy."

The two spheres opened and the Haunter duo flew onto the other ship, undetected. They came back after a few minutes as the crew of two cursed humans, a living skeleton, a Cyborg, and Pokemon got together at the bottom of the mast.

"Did you two find anything?" Brook pondered.

Both nodded. Before talking with Pikachu and Monferno. Both nodded and jumped on their owner's shoulder.

"Pika-chu-pika."

"Mon-mon-ferno-Monferno!"

"WHAT?!" Ash gasped as he turned to the Haunter, "Are you guys sure you saw that?"

Both nodded. Ash gritted his teeth.

"A friend?" Luffy asked.

Ash nodded. Luffy grinned.

"EVERYONE, PREPARE TO BOARD!" Luffy shouted.

"All done," Franky said as he hammered the last nail in place, "I could have used a better design for the rails, but this works fine."

The crew turned to see Franky had built a marvelous bridge with the sides shaped into dolphins and water Pokemon from marble. The two crews all stared at the sight in shock. Charizard pressed a stopwatch.

(Dang… He made that in fifteen seconds!) Charizard roared as he saw the time.

"CHARGE!!!" Luffy shouted.

The crew ran across the bridge onto the other ship. The other crew was still shocked at Franky and now seeing a living skeleton with an afro and were now being clobbered. After a few minutes, nearly everyone on the other crew was out like a light.

"Now this is so much fun~," Brook sang.

"You said it, skeleton man," Franky said, posing.

"These guys ain't human…" one man whimpered.

"YOU BASTARDS!" a voice barked.

A fat lady in a pink shirt, a blue vest, white pants, a cowboy hat, and a giant mace with spikes coming out of it stomped out followed by two boys. One was fourteen with pink hair, a bit pudgy, and was as tall as the other boy. The other was twelve with blue hair, green glasses, a green shirt, and brown shorts.

"Ah! Ash!" the younger gasped.

"You know them, Max?" the other asked.

"They're my friends, Koby," he replied, "They're here to help us."

"Hey, Max!" Ash and Luffy waved.

"HOW DARE YOU BOARD MY SHIP AND WRECK MY CREW?!" the fatty demanded.  
"Hey, Max…" Ash began.

"Who's that tough-looking old biddy?" Luffy finished, pointing at the fatty.

The enemy crew screamed in fright.

"LUFFY! ASH!" Max shouted as he and Koby ran over to them.

"DON'T CALL ALVIDA THAT!" Koby added.

"SHE'S A…A…"

The two became quiet at that.

"I tell you one thing," Franky said after a moment, "She's uglier than a Sea King and fatter than a Whailord."

Alvida roared at them.

"ALVIDA IS THE UGLIEST THING IN THE KNOWN UNIVERSE!" Koby and Max shouted.

Luffy and Ash fell over laughing as stream erupted off of her body.

"YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARDS!" Alvida roared as she swung her iron mace down.

"Good job, Max, Koby," Ash said.

"We'll take it from here!" Luffy stated as he took his hat off.

Luffy took the iron mace to the head.

"AH! LUFFY!" Max and Koby screamed.

Luffy smirked as he pushed the iron mace off his head.

"That tickled," Luffy chuckled.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Alvida gasped.

"Now it's our turn!" Luffy laughed.

"Jemu Kobushi," Ash said.

His hands fell off and turned into sapphire shards, shocking nearly everyone. The sapphire shards coated Luffy's left arm.

"Gomu-Gomu no…" Luffy reeled his sapphire coated arm back.

HE let it stretch, slamming into Alvida's face.

"…JEMU PISTOL!"

Alvida was sent into the sky. Her crew screamed and, after the Mugiwara Pirates along with Max and Koby got on the Thousand Sunny and Franky and Charizard put the bridge on the boat, chased after Alvida.

"YATTA!" Luffy and Ash cheered, banging fists, "WE RULE!"

* * *

"So why were you two on that old biddy's boat?" Ash asked as the group sat in the Thousand Sunny's Aquarium Bar.

"We got on the wrong boats," both replied.

"Does May know you're alright?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I managed to send her a letter with a Wingul that I managed to get with a net," Max replied, "I also told her that I wouldn't be coming back anytime soon."

"And you?" Franky asked.

"I was going to go fishing, but I got on Alvida's boat by mistake," Koby replied.

"You must have a bad sense of direction then," Luffy and Ash stated.

"NI BAKA! LIKE YOU TWO ARE ONES TO TALK!" Franky barked.

"So who are these guys?" Koby pondered.

"They're old friends of mine," Max replied, "They're more like a family in my opinion."

"Aw shucks…" Franky began to cry, "Shut up! I'm not crying!"

"Well that's Franky…" Max laughed.

"So we going to head for Hoenn to take Max back home?" Luffy asked.

"Wait," Max said, "Can you take Koby and me to Shell Town?"

"Huh? Isn't there a Marine Base there?" Franky asked.

"Yeah. I want to join the Marines," Koby said, "That way, I can capture the bad pirates in the world."

"Same here," Max nodded.

"I thought you wanted to be a Gym Leader," Luffy said.

"I do. But I want to work for the Marines as well, like my dad did," Max replied, "But I wish you guys luck on the Grand Line."

"WHAT?!" Koby gasped, "THEY'RE HEADED FOR WHERE?!"

"The Grand Line," Luffy replied, "But we'll stop at Reverse Mountain so Brook can do something first before heading on out."

"I'm heading there to become the Pokemon Pirate Master while Luffy is after One Piece and the title Kaizoku no Kingu," Ash added.

"ONE PIECE?!" Koby gasped, "BUT THAT'S IN THE GRAND LINE, THE PIRATE'S GRAVEYARD! YOU'LL DIE ON THE FIRST DAY! I JUST KNOW IT!"

**WHAM!**

"You were freaking out," Luffy argued as he rubbed his smoking fist.

"Sorry. I guess I earned that," Koby chuckled, a large bruise on his head with blood coming out of it, "But you'll still need a strong crew."

"I say around twenty will do," Luffy replied.

"Say, we could try and recruit one of the guys in the Marine's custody there," Ash suggested.

"What?!" Koby gasped.

"That's a SUPA idea, Ash!" Franky posed.

"Indeed," Brook added, "Excuse me."

He farted.

"SKELETON!" Franky roared before chasing him out along with Mi and Zuuta, "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN POUND YOU INTO DUST!"

"Trust me, Koby," Max said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't argue with them."

He turned to Ash and Luffy.

"There's one guy I know that will be perfect for the Mugiwara Pirates," Max said, "His name is Roronoa Zoro, The Santōryū Master."

"ARE YOU CRAZY, MAX?!" Koby demanded, "HE'S A PIRATE HUNTER! HE'S A DEMON! HE'S A…A…"

"…He's going to be on our crew," Ash and Luffy stated stubbornly.

"Trust me, only a girl with orange hair that Ash likes can make Ash change his mind, and even then the girl needs to hold a weapon," Max joked.

"M-Max! I don't like her! We're just friends!" Ash replied, blushing madly.

"Suuuuure you are," Max chuckled.

"I swear!" Ash said.

"Okay. SET SAIL FOR SHELL TOWN AND OUR NEW CREWMATE!" Luffy shouted.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, HE WON'T JOIN YOU!" Koby barked.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mugiwara: Straw Hat**

**Jemu Kobushi: Gem Fist**

**Gomu-Gomu no Jemu Pistol: Rubber-Rubber Gem Pistol

* * *

**

**Me: (Visiting Kaze and singing the famous Bink's Sake song with him)**

**Dark: (in as well along with Shinobi and Kyuubi) Idiots…**

**Shinobi: (joins in)**

**Kyuubi: Oh well. (joins in)**

**Dark: Next chapter will have the infamous Zoro and someone else appearing.**


	4. The Bounty Hunter Zoro

* * *

Mornings were always a bad thing on a pirate ship. Especially if that ship had Brook as a crewmate.

"Yohohoho! Wake up everyone!" Brook called as he walked into the men's sleeping quarters to see all of them asleep, "Time to greet the dawn!"

Franky threw a pillow at Brook in his sleep. If Brook was still alive, his left eye would have twitched.

"And the power-tune we will be bringing you this week is that famous song, 'Black Handkerchief of Happiness!'" Brook said to an imaginary audience on the radio, "Everyone, feel free to join in!"

He pulled out his violin and began to play.

_Oh White Handkerchief  
Don't let him find you!  
Run Away, oh white handkerchief  
Don't let him get you!  
That Octopus hide away  
Look there's a squid as well!_

"SKELETON!" Franky roared.

"Yohohoho! This is my cue to exit, stage left!" Brook laughed as he ran off and away from the mad Cyborg.

"Does he always do that?" Max groaned as he and Koby placed their glasses on.

"Yep!" Ash laughed.

"Isn't it great that he cares so much about us that he'll wake us up for a great day of adventure?" Luffy asked with a laugh.

"PIKACHU!" (NO IT'S NOT!)

"MONFERNO!" (SCRATCH!)

Monferno pounced on Luffy and began to scratch him. Luffy screamed as he ran out followed by an enraged flaming monkey warrior.

* * *

"ALRIGHT, KOBY!" Luffy cheered, patting his new friend on the back.

"Nice job, Max, Koby," Ashe said, "You got us to Shell Town easily."

"You guys really need to get a Navigator," Koby stated, "One of the vital components when traveling the seas is knowing your way around them."

"Whatever," Ash replied, waving Koby off.

"Let's get something to eat," Luffy said.

Koby sweatdropped.

"Are they…" Koby began.

"Sadly yes," Max sighed.

* * *

"Now that was great!" Luffy and Ash cheered.

"Indeed," Brook nodded, wiping the remains of food from his teeth, "Excuse me."

He burped. Everyone else in the tavern stared at the group in shock.

_'IS THAT SKELETON ALIVE?!'_ Many thought, _'AND IT EATS AND BURPS?!'_

"We'll go our separate ways here," Luffy said.

"Good luck with becoming Marines, you two," Franky said while giving them a thumbs-up.

"Here's some advice; when you fight, try thinking at the top of your head. Like my afro! SKULL JOOOKE!!!"

"SKELETON!" Franky roared, giving chase to the fleeing Yomi-Yomi no Mi consumer around the tavern.

"So what was that guy's name again?" Ash asked.

"I think it was Zoro," Luffy replied.

Instantly, everyone in the tavern screamed and ran to a corner, shaking in fear.

"Ix-nay of the Oro-Zay," Max whispered.

"I think the Marine Captain here is named Axe-Hand Morgan," Koby said.

Instantly, everyone in the tavern screamed in fear and ran to another corner, shaking in fear.

* * *

"Now that was fun!" Luffy laughed.

"Pikachu, I'm cutting you off," Ash said as he put the half-empty bottle of ketchup in his backpack.

"Pika, Pikachu?" (Why, Mister Floothy?)

"You're drunk from the ketchup."

"PI-PIKACHU!" (ME NO MONK!)

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Koby whimpered.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"I can understand why they freaked when it came to Zoro," Koby said, "They think he'll escape and try to destroy the place."

"But…" Ash began.

"Why did they freak when you said 'Morgan?'" Max pondered.

They stopped in front of two large gates with the Marines symbol on it.

"Well…This is good-bye," Koby sniffled.

"Not good-bye, so to speak, but see you later," Brook said, "Who knows. Maybe one day you'll have a face as beautiful as mine! BUT I DON'T HAVE A FACE FOR I AM A SKELETON! SKULL JOOOKE!!!"

Franky chased Brook with a rusty pipe.

"I'm going to look for Zoro," Luffy said as he walked off.

"Same here," Ash added.

"Ah! Wait!" Koby and Max yelped, chasing the two.

"He could be deep inside of the base for all we know!" Max argued.

"Or he's right there," Luffy said, currently looking over the large wall with Monferno, "I think…"

The four looked at each other before getting up there as well. Koby and Max fell off in shock.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"The green harumaki…" Koby gulped.

"The black bandana…" Max paled.

"IT'S RORONOA ZORO!" both cried in fear.

Franky stopped chasing Brook and the two looked as well. In the middle of the courtyard was a cross. Tied up to it was a man around 19. He wore a white sleeveless vest with gold lining it. He had dark green pants, black boots, three gold earrings on his left hear, and two black belts with gold on them. On his neck was a pair of blue goggles. Green hair stuck out of the bottom of his black bandana, shading his eyes. He had two belts on his wait, one raising higher than the other on one side. Both were brown with gold lining them with one having the lower part of it having a gold design connecting it. He had dried blood on his body and outfit mixed in with dust and dirt. Pikachu and Monferno sniffed the air.

"Monferno…" (He smells like steel…)

"…Pi-Pikachu." (…Once you get past the smell of blood.)

"So he's Zoro, huh?" Ash asked.

"Those ropes look easy to break out of…" Luffy said.

Everyone heard something tap the wall. They turned to see a little girl climbing up a ladder. She shivered a little in fright from seeing Brook before making a sign that said for them to be quiet. She hopped over the wall and ran over to Zoro.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Zoro asked.

"I made you some Oni-Giri, Nii-san," the girl replied, showing two pink rice balls, "They're my first ones. I hope you like them."

"I'm sure he will, Rika," a voice said.

The girl and Zoro flinched as they turned their heads to see a girl around nineteen walk up. Ash, Luffy, Franky, and Max's jaws fell while Brook's jaw fell on its hinges and landed on the ground in front of the wall. The woman wore a standard Marine outfit, the white shirt, blue pants, and white and blue hat. She had aquamarine eyes and her orange hair in a tiny tail on the left side of her head.

"Rika, why are you here?" the woman asked, "You know Zoro-chan isn't allowed to eat anything until he gets out."

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan," Rika apologized, "But these were the first ones I ever made and I wanted Nii-san and you to try them."

The woman giggled as she patted the girl on the head. Rika gave the woman the Oni-Giri and she hid them in a secret compartment in the cross Zoro was tied to.

"Sorry about doing this, Rika, but rules are rules," the woman said as she picked Rika up.

"That's okay, Onee-chan," Rika smiled.

She then tossed Rika over the wall from the spot she was standing at. Brook jumped in the air and caught Rika before landing on his feet.

"Good thing I'm just bones," Brook said, "Are you okay, little girl?"

Rika gave a small sound of fear as she shook like mad.

* * *

"So you know Onee-chan?" Rika asked as the group sat in a tavern.

"Yeah. She's the first friend I made when I went on a Pokemon Journey a few years back," Ash replied, "I kinda…well…"

"Ash and Pikachu destroyed her bike when they were running away from a flock of Spearow," Luffy, Brook, and Franky said.

"So why is Misty working here?" Max asked.

"You see…It's my fault Onee-chan and Nii-san are there," Rika said, "Captain Morgan's son was letting his ravenous wolf out. It attacked me and Nii-san and Onee-chan killed it with a sword and a hammer. Nii-san said he would go for a month without food and tied up while Nee-chan agreed to work there for a month in trade of the captain's son not telling his father to not kill anyone."

"The only bad guys here are Morgan and his son," Franky frowned.

"Everyone is afraid of going against Captain Morgan for risk of being killed," Rika said.

"Then Brooks had no problem," Ash joked.

"Who dares raises his head? I'll tell my daddy!!!" a voice laughed with a snort.

The group looked to see two Marines, one being Misty, and a man. He was a skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blond hair shaped like an oval on top of his head. He wore snappy violet colored uniforms with white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left.

"Do you wanna be like Roronoa Zoro?" the man asked, "I'm going publicly execute him in three days as an example of going against me and my daddy!"

"Why that no good…" Franky growled.

Ash and Luffy walked outside.

"Didn't you say you'd give Zoro a month before letting him and that girl on your left go?" Luffy asked, pointing at Misty.

_'Ash? Luffy?'_ Misty pondered, _'They're here?'_

"Oh please, that was just a lie," the man replied, puffing his cheeks as he laughed, "I'll let her go, but I'm still going to kill Zoro."

Luffy and Ash slammed their fists into his face, sending him into the wall of a building.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Misty barked, whacking the both of them on the head before whispering, "About time someone struck him."

"I'M TELLING MY DADDY ON YOU TWO!" the boy shouted.

The male Marine ran off, carrying a threat-shouting boy, with Misty, who secretly winked at the two.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO JUST DO?!" Franky demanded.

"I've made up my mind," Luffy replied, "Zoro and Misty will be our nakama."

* * *

**Me: Next time, Luffy, Ash, and the crew invade the Military Base to rescue Zoro and Misty.**


	5. Welcome to the crew: Zoro and Misty

**Kaze: Yay! Now Zoro and Misty come aboard!**

* * *

The sun shined on Shell Town and it's Marine Base, though neither knew of the storm coming to the base. The gates exploded and caused Zoro to wake up.

"What's going on?" Zoro pondered.

"Yo," a voice said.

He looked up to see Luffy and Ash walk up, Monferno and Pikachu on their shoulders.

"Who are you two?" Zoro asked.

"I'm Luffy and this is Monferno."

"And I'm Ash and this is Pikachu."

"If we loosed these ropes, will you join our pirate crew?" Luffy asked.

"I have things I need to do," Zoro replied, "Becoming a pirate is not one of them."

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" Ash asked.

"They're despicable! Like anyone would join them," Zoro replied, "Besides, I only need to last one more week."

"I don't care! You're going to join me!!" Luffy argued.

"DON'T DECIDE FOR YOURSELF!!!!" Zoro barked, his eyes turning white and his teeth becoming shark-like.

"Hey, I heard you use katana," Ash said.

"Yes. But Helmeppo, Morgan's bastard son, took my style away," Zoro replied.

"Okay! We'll get it back!" Ash said.

"And we'll give it back in trade of you joining our crew!" Luffy grinned.

"THAT'S DIRTY!!!" Zoro barked.

"You are not dealing with saints here, Zoro," Ash said.

"We're pirates," Luffy said before the two walked off.

The two stopped when they reached the tallest tower. Luffy's arms stretched to grab to top. Ash, Pikachu, and Monferno held tight to Luffy.

"Gomu-Gomu no…ROCKET!!!" Luffy shouted as the four shot high into the air.

"Hey, Swordsmen!" a voice called.

Zoro looked up to see Franky, Brook, Max, and Koby run up.

"More of you?" Zoro asked, "FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT JOINING!"

"We don't care," Koby said as he and Max began to untie Zoro's arms, "You've gotta get out of here."

"I only have…" Zoro began.

"Helmeppo lied, you idiot!" Max interrupted, "He's going to off you in three days!"

Zoro's jaw dropped.

"Hello, Zoro-san," Brook said, "I am your new crewmate, 'Just Dead Bones' Brook. A pleasure to see you. BUT I'M A SKELETON, SO I HAVE NOTHING TO SEE WITH! SKULL JOOOKE!!!"

"Did that skeleton just talk?!" Zoro demanded.

* * *

"Oh no!" Ash yelped.

"We overshot!" Luffy screamed.

The two grabbed the ropes holding a large statue up.

"Stopped at last…" Luffy sighed in relief.

The statue broke in half with the top half falling off the top of the base. The Marines all screamed in fear.

"Oops…" Ash and Luffy sweatdropped.

"Sorry!" Luffy apologized.

A very tall, intimidating man with white-blond hair and a steel jaw, his right hand is replaced by a huge steel axe, the handle of which seemed to go right through his forearm, wearing a large, billowing coat like a cape, and smoking a cigar felt his left eye twitch.

"CAPTURE THEM!! I'M GONNA KILL THEM!!!!" the man roared.

"Y-Yes sir!" the Marines saluted.

"DAD, THAT'S THEM! THEY'RE THE ONES WHO HIT ME!" Helmeppo shouted.

"I've been looking for you!" Luffy growled, grabbing Helmeppo and dragging him off.

"Come on, Misty!" Ash said, grabbing Misty's hand and running after his brother.

"WAAAAA! LET ME GO! DADDY, HELP…HELP ME!!!" Helmeppo screamed.

"TH-THEY HEADED INTO THE MAIN BUILDING!" a Marine shouted.

"AFTER THEM!" another shouted.

"Lieutenant Morgan, there are people in the courtyard," a Marine said.

"WHAT…?!" the man growled, "MORE TRAITORS?! KILL THEM ALL!"

* * *

"I can't stand those kind of Marines," Max said.

"Why are you doing this?" Zoro asked.

"Max and I are going to become Marines while Luffy becomes the Pirate King and Ash becomes the Pokemon Pirate Master!" Koby declared.

"What?! P-Pirate King!? Pokemon Pirate Master?!" Zoro gasped, "You're joking, right?"

"Those two are determined, Zoro-san," Brook said, "Now allow me, you two."

**BANG!**

Koby and Max fell on their backs as a stream of blood shot out of their left shoulders. Franky and Zoro glared at the tallest part of the base while Brook looked at it while pulling his cane sword out.

* * *

"I knew you two would come here!" Misty said.

"Good to see you too, Misty," Ash said.

"THERE THEY ARE!" a Marine shouted.

"Pikachu, Thunder Wave!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu released electricity from his cheeks and the Marines stopped moving, twitching slightly.

"Good job, Pikachu," Ash said.

"Now where are Zoro's swords!?" Luffy demanded.

"I'LL TELL! I'LL TELL! JUST STOP DRAGGING ME!" Helmeppo begged.

"Okay, spill it!" Luffy demanded as he held Helmeppo by his shirt to his face.

"They're in my room! We just passed it," Helmeppo whimpered as he pointed behind Luffy.

"BAKA! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT BEFORE?!" Misty demanded, whacking Helmeppo on the head, creating a large bruise on his head.

"You've gotten stronger, Misty," Ash sweatdropped.

"Thanks," Misty giggled.

"You two need some alone time?" Luffy asked while he and Chimchar adopted a sly look.

His reply was a punch to the face by Misty.

* * *

"AAAAAAA!!" Max and Koby screamed.

"WE'VE BEEN SHOT!" Max screamed

"BLEEDING! WE'RE BLEEDING!" Koby cried.

"I suggest you guys run away," Zoro said as Brook sliced his ropes off.

"No way," Franky replied.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" a Marine shouted as a large group of them aimed their guns at the five, "YOU FIVE HAVE BETRAYED LIEUTENANT MORGAN AND ARE NOW SENTENCED TO IMMEDIATE EXECUTION!!!"

* * *

"Is this the room?" Luffy pondered.

"Monferno!" (Look!)

Everyone turned to see on a wall three katanas and six Pokéballs.

"My Pokemon!" Misty gasped.

"Ah! There're Zoro's swords!" Luffy exclaimed, "Good job, Monferno."

"But which one is Zoro's swords?" Ash asked.

"All of them are his," Misty replied, "He practices Santōryū, Three-Sword Style."

"How do you know that?" Luffy asked.

"I'll explain later," Misty said as she looked out the window, "Oh no!"

"What's going on?" Ash asked as he and Luffy looked out, "AH!"

* * *

"READY…" Morgan began.

* * *

"GOMU-GOMU NO…." Luffy began to he stretched his arms to the window from the other side of the room.

Luffy had Zoro's swords on his back and Ash and Misty held on.

* * *

"…AIM…"

* * *

"…ROCKET!!!" Luffy shouted as the trio shot out of the window.

* * *

"…FIRE!!!" Morgan roared.

The Marines fired and Luffy landed in front of everyone, taking the bullets.

"AH! LUFFY!" Koby and Misty screamed.

The bullets caused Luffy's body to stretch and the points the bullets struck. He smirked when he saw the confused look on their faces.

"BULLETS CAN'T HURT ME!!!" Luffy roared as the bullets shot back at the Marines before he began to laugh joyously.

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU?!" Zoro demanded.

"I'm a Rubber Man!" Luffy replied as he stretched his left cheek, "See?"

"Resisting the Marines with us will make you a pirate, Zoro," Ash said as Luffy gave him his three swords, "Or maybe you want to die out here?"

"Are you two the offspring of the devil…" Zoro pondered, "Forget it… Rather than to die here… Why don't I just accede to your request and become a pirate!!"

"You know I'm always willing to go on an adventure with you, Ash," Misty said.

"YAY!" Luffy and Ash cheered, "WE'VE GOT A FIRST MATE AND A SECOND MATE!"

"Pikachu!" (Break out the ketchup!)

"Monferno!" (And the meat!)

"Let's celebrate later," Franky said.

"ATTACK!" Morgan roared.

The Marines shouted as they charged with swords out. All of them were stopped by Zoro's three swords.

"WHAT THE…?!" Morgan gasped.

"COOL!" Luffy and Ash awed.

"SUPA!" Franky posed.

"Yohohoho!"

"All of you better not move!" Zoro threatened, "You move…and I'll kill you!"

"EEK!" The Marines whimpered, _'He's scary!!!'_

"I may be part of your crew now," Zoro said, "But if it gets in my way of becoming the world's greatest swordsman, I will have you two cut your stomachs open to say sorry!"

"Good, because if you wanna be on the Pirate King's crew," Luffy said, "If you can't even accomplish that, then I would be very embarrassed as well."

"Heh. Well said," Zoro smirked.

"Zoro, duck!" Luffy ordered, "Gomu-Gomu no…"

Zoro ducked as Luffy's leg stretched.

"…WHIP!" Luffy finished as he sent the Marines flying away from the group.

Luffy charged at Morgan.

"I am the Marine's worst enemy!" Luffy declared as he kicked Morgan's axe, "If you've got to guts to kill someone, then try to kill me!"

The Marines charged at the rest. Misty sent a few flying with a single swing of her mallet.

"FRESH FIRE!!!" Franky shouted as he took a deep breath.

He exhaled flames from his mouth and caught a few of the Marine uniforms on fire. They began to roll around to put the flames out.

"Hello!" Brook waved.

"EEK! A LIVING SKELETON!!!" some Marines screamed.

Brook just walked by them.

"Hanauta Sanchou…" Brook began as he sheathed his blade.

The moment his sword was fully sheathed, The Marines he walked had slashes all over their bodies.

"…Yahazu Giri."

"So what can you do?" a Marine asked as ten of them faced Ash.

"You sure you wanna know?" Ash asked.

They all nodded. Ash just gave a smirk.

"Ryu-Jemu no Half Form," Ash said.

He doubled in size as his muscles grew. Black scales covered his body as two dragon wings sprouted from his back and a tail emerged. His face stretched a bit into a dragon-like shape as it was covered in scales. His forehead had a ruby of it as two black spikes shot out the back of his head, becoming horns. His teeth became diamond fangs and his ruby claws grew. His eyes became slit. The Marines began to shake in fear as their pants became wet.

"Boo."

The Marines screamed and ran away from Ash as he released his Pokemon.

"Charizard, Burst Flame. Squirtle, Hydro Cannon. Bulbasaur, use Solarbeam," Ash ordered, "Pikachu, Volt Tackle."

The four nodded. Pikachu charged as his body was covered in electricity, making him resemble a bolt of lightning, as the other three fired either a beam of flames, a beam of green light, or a beam of pressurized water. There were various explosions and many Marines were sent flying.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF!" they all screamed.

"Ah…For some reason, I missed hearing that," Ash, Max, and Misty sighed.

"People like you, without status…" Morgan began as he tossed his cloak to the side, "HAVE NO RIGHT TO OPPOSE ME!!!"

He charged at Luffy.

"I AM MARINE-LIEUTENANT AXE-HAND MORGAN!!!"

"Nice to meet you," Luffy said, "I'm 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy."

"GO TO HELL!" Morgan roared as he swung his axe hand.

The shockwave from the attack Luffy jumped over caused a nearby steel fence to be sliced in half.

"EEK! THAT FENCE JUST GOT SLICED IN HALF!" Koby screamed in fear.

Luffy kicked Morgan in the face with both his feet, knocking him over.

"You little bastard…" Morgan growled, "GO TO HELL!!!"

"Hoshi Shield!" a voice shouted.

Morgan's axe broke from Franky's left forearm, which had expanded into a circular, shield-like state.

"Straw Hat, my turn?" Franky asked.

"Go for it," Luffy chuckled.

Morgan jumped back as Franky connected both of his arms together with a 'T' shaped pipe and then aimed the remaining end of the pipe at Morgan. They began to suck in air and caused them to expand even more.

"Coup de Vent!" Franky shouted as he fired a giant cannonball made out of compressed air from the pipe.

The cannonball hit Morgan in the gut and caused a small explosion.

"STOP IT!" Helmeppo demanded.

Everyone but Franky stopped moving as they turned to Helmeppo. Franky just whacked the knocked out Morgan again.

"I SAID QUIT IT!" Helmeppo barked.

He had a gun aimed at Max and Koby, who were tied up, and a gun at Misty.

"YOU MOVE AND I'LL KILL THEM! I SWEAR I'LL DO IT!"

Ash growled as black smoke started to come off his body. His Pokemon all hid behind Luffy. Ash released a dragonic roar as he did a full transformation. His clothing seemed to vanish as he doubled in size once more. His arm and wings connected together as gold lined his black wings with a large ruby on the tops of his wings. His neck expanded as his head became a black dragon's head with gold lining his ruby eyes and the ruby sphere on his forehead. Ruby spikes grew out of his long neck and ended near the end of his tail, which had gained a ruby blade at the end. More scales and spikes covered him to make him resemble a true dragon. He growled at Helmeppo, who was shaking in even more fear.

"Who is he?!" Zoro demanded.

"He's a Gem-Dragon Man," Luffy replied.

"Gem Dragon ate the Ryu-Jemu no Mi, a crossed Akuma no Mi," Franky said, "He only goes into his full Logia Form when he's pissed."

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" Helmeppo screamed.

Ash just snorted, releasing black flames from his nostrils. He opened his mouth and black flames erupted from it. The flames hit Helmeppo's guns, melting them and burning his hands. Helmeppo passed out, screaming in agony and fear. His eyes were completely white and foam came out of his mouth. Black flames surrounded Ash before they parted to reveal Ash in his human form.

"If you still want to fight us, then do it now," Zoro ordered.

The Marines began to cheer and cry in joy.

"Everyone has been afraid of Morgan ever since he showed up," Misty explained.

Zoro groaned as he fell over.

"Ah! Zoro! Are you okay?" Koby asked.

"I'm just…hungry…" Zoro replied as his stomach growled.

* * *

Zoro laughed as he placed his fork and knife down.

"I'm full!" Zoro declared, "Haven't eaten anything for nearly a month except for those great rice balls the little girl made!"

Rika smiled in joy at that.

"Thank you, Nii-san!" Rika bowed.

"Then it's impossible for you to last a month," Luffy stated, eating his twentieth plate.

"You're one to talk, Luffy," Ash sweatdropped, on his nineteenth plate.

"Same goes for you, Gem Dragon," Franky said.

"Yohohoho! This calls for a little music!" Brook laughed as he sat down at a nearby piano, "Any song requests?"

He didn't wait and began to play.

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

"Now this is a song my father sang to me once," Rika's mother said.

Everyone in the tavern began to sing along to the song.

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Binkusu no sake o todoke ni yuku yo  
Umi kaze ki makase nami makase  
Shio no mukou de yuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa o kaku tori no uta_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

"Excuse me," a Marine said as he walked in with a few others, "We were wondering, are you really pirates?"

"Yeah, and we just found our First Mate and Second Mate," Luffy replied, an arm on Zoro and Misty's shoulders, "Plus, our crew has a Shipwright, Co-Captain in case our crew has to split up, and a Musician."

"Even though you are pirates," the Marine said, adjusting his hat, "You have done a great deed for our town. For that, we will calmly ask you to leave and we shall not report you to the higher ups. I am sorry for doing this."

"Eh. That's alright," Ash said, "We just came here to help our friends, Max and Koby, get here to join you guys."

"Are they pirates?" the Marine asked.

"No," Max replied, "They saved Koby and me from being held prisoner on Alvida's crew."

"Your crew… defeated the Lovely Pirates?" the Marine asked.

The Mugiwara Pirates, minus their new crewmates, began to laugh.

"WHAT KIND OF DUMB NAME IS THAT?!" Franky asked between laughs.

"OH! MY SIDES! THEY ACHE!" Ash shouted in laughed.

"I THINK I'M GOING TO BUST A GUT! BUT I'M A SKELETON, SO I HAVE NO GUT! SKULL JOOOKE!!!"

Luffy was too busy laughing to say anything.

"I hope to see you again, Rika-chan," Misty said, patting Rika on the head.

"Bye Onee-chan, Nii-san," Rika cried.

"See ya," Zoro said.

"Can we at least get some supplies?" Franky asked.

"It's been taken care of," the Marine replied, pointing at the Thousand Sunny through the window.

They saw a large crowd of townspeople in front of it.

"See ya, Max, Koby," Ash said.

"Good luck with joining the Marines!" Luffy grinned.

* * *

"SET SAIL!" Luffy shouted.

Franky and Misty pulled the ropes and the sails expanded. The Thousand Sunny sailed off.

"BYE EVERYONE!" Luffy and Ash shouted as they waved.

"ATTENTION! GROUP SALUTE!" the Marine shouted.

The Marines saluted along with Koby and Max. The townspeople began to cheer as the Mugiwara Crew began to wave to them.

"Those are good friends you have, Koby, Max," the Marine said.

Max and Koby nodded. The Marine turned to his men.

"Now then, since we all just saluted pirates, meaning we just went against Marine Code!" he said, "For that, we will have no food for a week!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

* * *

"And this is the Aquarium Bar, where we can eat and watch the fish we…" Franky began before he was there was only a fat shark in the aquarium, "YOU IDIOTS! YOU PUT A SHARK IN HERE!"

Ash and Luffy ran off in fear as Franky's shoulders went up into two mounds, revealing guns.

"CHASER BULLETS!" Franky shouted, chasing the two as bullets and needles shot out of his shoulders.

"Is there a gym here?" Zoro asked, "I need to train Oni and Giri."

He tossed two green and black Pokéballs into the air. Both opened and released two Pokemon. One had a thick, metallic exoskeleton, crab-like claws with eye-like patterns on them, two-toed feet with one toe in front and the other in the back, and two-lobed wings like a butterfly. The other was a medium-sized Pokemon. He resembled people in general shape. However, he was predominantly purple in color with a brown bottom and feet which resembled short pants and shoes. There were white lines on his torso which resembled bandages. He also had these bandages on his wrists. He had three spikes on top of his head which resembled a crest.

"Cool. A Scizor and a Tyrogue!" Luffy grinned as he pulled out a circular device painted in the colors of his hat. The center had a blue sphere. The sphere glowed before a holographic screen appeared.

-Tyrogue, the Scuffle Pokemon. It is famous for its eagerness to fight and always nurses injuries from challenging larger foes- the device said in a male voice –Scizor, the Pincer Pokemon. It raises its pincers with eyelike markings for intimidation. It also swings them down dangerously-

"Huh? Hey, that Tyrogue has three swords, and that Scizor has one too," Misty said.

"That's because they're my students and my closest friends," Zoro said, "I was the one who hatched them. I keep telling Oni that none of his evolved forms use swords, but he's determined to use them no matter what."

"Since we're introducing our Pokemon," Misty said, "Come on out, Psyduck, Milotic, Gyarados!"

Franky and Brook screamed when Misty's Gyarados appeared on the side of the Thousand Sunny while Luffy just stared at it with mixed emotions. On the deck, a yellow duck-like Pokemon with three black tuffs on hair on its head and holding his head in his hands stood. Beside Psyduck was a sea serpent. The top of its head was long, with a point at the end, and long hair-like fins draped from the sides of the head. Its lower tail was covered with blue and pink scales, and four large scales overlap at the tip of the tail to look like a fan.

"Eh. I don't have one," Franky said, shrugging as he took out a large egg, "At least, not until this guy hatches."

"Cool!" Ash exclaimed as he took out a red, black, and blue version of the device Luffy had.

-Milotic, the Tender Pokémon and the evolved form of Feebas. At the first sign of fighting, Milotic will come up from the bottom of its lake habitat to calm any angry feelings- the device said.

"This is so cool!" Luffy grinned as Brook released Mi and Zuuta, "You know my buddy Monferno, but meet my friend, Dewgong."

He tossed a blue Pokéball into the air. It opened and released a seal-like Pokemon. She had white fur, a small horn on her head, and a streamline body.

"Dewgong!" (Hello!)

"Oh, good idea, Luffy," Ash said, "Now you won't have to worry if you fall overboard and no one is around."

"Yep!" Luffy grinned before his stomach growled, "I'm hungry. FOOD!"

"We really need a cook," Misty said.

"Yep," the others, minus the food chanting Luffy along with some of the Pokemon.

"LOOK! FOOD!" Luffy shouted, pointing at the sky to see a bird, "I'm going to get it."

He stretched his arms until they reached the top of the crow's nest.

"Gomu-Gomu no…ROCKET!!!" Luffy shouted as he shot up at the bird.

It was quiet for a few minutes after that. It turns out the bird was ten times Luffy's size.

"AHHHHHH!!!! HELP ME!!!!!" Luffy screamed as the bird flew off.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" everyone barked.

Misty returned Gyarados to his Pokéball and the ship began to chase Luffy and the giant bird.

* * *

**Dark: Baka…**

**Kyuubi: Next time, we're introduced to Nami, a thief that steals from only pirates, and the most annoying trio in existence.**


	6. The Thief Nami and Team Rocket

**Kaze: We have a Grand Line Pokemon appearing in this chapter. All Grand Line Pokemon are Pokemon that are from one of the old seasons and a few OC Pokemon.

* * *

**

There are people in this world that give new meaning to the word 'bad idea.' Luffy is one of those people. He was currently screaming his lungs out with his crew chasing after the bird on the Thousand Sunny.

"Franky, did you put anything on this that may help us catch that bird?" Misty asked.

"Yeah," Franky replied, "Swordsmen, Little Sister, follow me to below deck."

Zoro and Misty nodded and followed Franky below deck. The trio loaded three barrels of cola to a device in the back of the ship.

"COUP DE BURST!" Franky shouted as he pulled a lever.

Outside, the back of the Thousand Sunny opened up to reveal a strange pipe. The pipe's hole glowed before firing a powerful burst of pressurized air, sending the Thousand Sunny flying towards the bird. The bird turned to the left.

"OH COME ON!" the Mugiwara Pirates all shouted in disbelief as the Thousand Sunny landed.

"TURN THE SHIP!" Ash ordered, "AFTER THAT BIRD!"

* * *

The bird was long gone by the time the Mugiwara Pirates turned their ship. The bird was now flying over a port town when it was shot by a cannon. The bird released Luffy.

"YAY! I'M…" He looked down, "FALLING!!!"

He fell down and landed between a group of clown pirates and a girl. She had orange hair and brown eyes. She wore a white and orange short-sleeved vest with a black cloth connected by gold rope on her chest. She had an orange skirt with two white circles on each side held up by a black belt, gold rings on her writs, and black and gold heeled sandals with black string connecting them to her by her legs.

"Ow…" Luffy groaned as he got up, "But at least the bird is gone."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" the clown pirates demanded, one knocking Luffy's hat off.

Luffy's left eye twitched as he cracked his fists.

**POW! CLANG! WHAM! BANG! MEOW!**

"Don't…hurt…my…hat…" Luffy stated calmly, his voice promising death to the out cold and bleeding clown pirates.

"Whoa…" the girl awed, "How did you do that? I'm Nami. Please to meet you. I specialize in robbing pirates. Wanna team up with me?"

"Nope," Luffy replied, walking off.

"Now wait a minute!" Nami yelped as she chased him.

* * *

"Keep sailing the way we saw that bird fly off," Ash ordered.

Suddenly, the Thousand Sunny was caught in a net.

"What's going on!?" Zoro asked.

"Prepare for trouble, your stuck in a net!"

"And make it double, you can guess who we are, I bet!"

A giant orange fish with yellow fins, pink lips, and yellow whiskers came out of the water. The top fin opened backwards and three beings came out of it. One was a woman with long red hair in a white shirt over a black shirt, and a white skirt and black boots, one was a man with blue hair in a white jacket, black gloves and boots, and white pants, and the last was a cat with a gold coin on its head with brown hind legs and on the end of his curled tail.

"An evil in the form of a harmless rose," the woman recited.

"Chaos is the path all should abode," the man recited.

"The sea is unforgiving and cruel."

"It's just like us, but we spell your doom."

"Jessie," the woman said.

"And it's James," the man added.

"Meowth, now dat's a name!" the cat said.

"Wherever good thrives…"

"Team Rocket will be there…"

"And stomp it until the good dies!" all three said in unison.

"Wobbuffet!" A blue blob-like Pokemon with a black tail with eyes on the tail saluted.

"Mime-Mime-Mine!" a pink clown-like Pokemon with a big red nose, a blue hat, and blue legs copied Wobbuffet.

"Chime-Chime~!" a white chime-shaped Pokemon with red marking and a gold sphere at the top of its head rang.

"Not now…" Ash groaned.

"Who are those three losers?" Zoro asked, "And what was with that crappy motto?"

"WHAT ARE YOU CALLING 'CRAPPY?!'" Team Rocket demanded, their eyes white and their teeth shark-like.

"They're annoying," Zoro growled.

Ash touched the net and collapsed.

"Ah! Ash!" Misty gasped.

"Sea…Stone…" Ash moaned.

"You though we forgot about those weird abilities you have, Twerp?" Jessie laughed.

"Mi, Zuuta, find the know on this net and untie it," Brook ordered.

Mi and Zuuta tried to float out of the net, but were sent backwards.

"Spirit tags to ward off evil spirits," James said.

"Now for the Twoip's Pikachu," Meowth grinned as he pressed a button on a controller.

A rubber-covered robotic hand came out of the robot fish's mouth and grabbed Pikachu and Monferno.

"Ah! Pikachu! Monferno!" Ash gasped.

He struggled to get up, but collapsed once again.

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky shouted.

His right fist fired at Team Rocket, connected by a chain. The fist broke the hand and freed the two Pokemon outside the net.

"Pikachu, Monferno, you little dudes find a way to get this net off Sunny," Franky said.

"Oh no you don't! Yanmega, stop them!" Jessie ordered as she threw a Pokéball.

It released a Yanmega. Yanmega was a large, dark-green dragonfly. Each of Yanmega's segments had a red spot on it while the last segment had a black thorn on it. Yanmega had two black triangular plates on the back of its thorax and another plate on its head. Yanmega had red and white wings. Yanmega's eyes were red with a "Y" shape in each one. It can also be said that Yanmega had the appearance of a plane.  
"Yanmega." (Yes, Jessie.)

He charged at Pikachu and Monferno.

* * *

"Is this your home?" Luffy asked.

"No," Nami replied as she sat down, "It's a friend's house. I'm staying here with him until I get Buggy's treasure."

"You need anything?" a voice asked.

"MEAT!" Luffy cheered.

A cobalt tail placed a plate of meat in front of Luffy. Luffy cheered and ate it, note even caring about the tail.

"Hey. What's with that tail?" Luffy asked, after eating, "Is it your tail?"

"YOU JUST NOTICED IT?!" Nami barked, her eyes becoming white and her teeth shark-like, before she pointed to her left, "IT'S HIS TAIL!"

Luffy turned to see a small boy. He had wolf ears and a fox tail. He wore a black shirt and white shorts. He had cobalt hair and emerald eyes. He gave a small wave.

"You wanna join my crew?" Luffy asked.

"Your crew?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a Navigator for my Pirate Crew," Luffy replied.

"PIRATE CREW?!" Nami gasped.

The boy whimpered and hid behind Nami.

"Forget it," Nami said, "I hate Pirates for a few reasons. But I do love money, and tangerines."

"That explains why you smell like money and mikan," Luffy said, "So do you live here all by yourself, little guy?"

The boy just shivered and clung tighter to Nami.

"His parents were killed on the day Buggy showed up here while his brother and sister went off to become Pokemon Pirate Trainers two years ago," Nami explained, "I came here a few weeks ago and met up with Rico-chan."

Luffy frowned.

"That's it. I'm kicking Booger's ass," Luffy said.

"IT'S BUGGY, YOU NO-GOOD PIRATE!" Nami barked, her face going back there once more, _'Wait! Idea forming!'_ "On second thought, I'll make a temporary alliance with you. You just have to come with me to see Buggy, alright?"

"Good. Now I get to kick his ass," Luffy said.

"DON'T CURSE IN FRONT OF CHILDREN!" Nami barked, whacking Luffy on the head.

Rico tugged Nami's skirt. Nami kneeled down to Rico.

"Don't worry, Rico-chan," Nami whispered, "I'm just…"

* * *

Rico had his tail on Nami's leg as Nami whistled a tune as she dragged a tied-up and complaining Luffy to the tavern that the pirates who took over the town are partying at.

"These ropes are giving me a wedgie, and I'm not even wearing any underwear!" Luffy complained.

"Okay, TMI," Nami sweatdropped.

* * *

Yanmega was about to ram Pikachu and Monferno into the sea water when something strange stopped him. It was a black sphere with a red eye. Going around the eye and making a line going vertical along the sphere was a purple line. The sides of the sphere had glowing red lines, taking the shape of a Pokéball. Floating around it were pieces of garbage.

"Gar…soul Garsoul." (You… shall not pass.)

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Jessie pondered.

"Alright! The egg hatched into a SUPER Pokemon!" Franky posed.

Ash pulled out his device.

-Garsoul, the Junkyard Pokemon. It is a common occurrence to see Garsoul floating around a junkyard. The junk floating around Garsoul can reshape Garsoul to allow Garsoul to resemble various Pokemon and even give it limbs and weapons-

"I've never heard of a Garsoul before," Ash said.

"That is because Garsoul is a Grand Line Pokemon," Brook explained.

"What SUPER attacks does he do?"

"I'll ask Dexter," Ash replied as he pulled the device out once more.

-Garsoul is a combination of Steel and Ghost. Current attacks: Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Screech, and Mean Look-

"Alright. BF-61, use Mean Look!" Franky ordered.

Garsoul's eye glowed before Yanmega glowed red. The glow stopped after a few seconds.

"Yanmega, go and get that Pikachu and Monferno!" Jessie ordered.

Yanmega couldn't.

"Now, BF-61, use Iron Tail!" Frank posed.

The junk around BF-61 connected with the back of its body, turning into a tail-like structure. The 'tail' glowed before whacking Yanmega on the head.

"OW! Now get it with a SUPER Shadow Ball!" Franky shook he rear as he began to roll his arms above his head.

The tail split apart. A black sphere of energy formed in front of BF-61's eye before firing at Yanmega, sending him into Jessie and knocking the trio into the machine.

"Pikachu, Thunder! Monferno, Fire Blast!" Ash ordered.

"Pika…CHUUU!!!" (Take…THIS!!!)

"Monferno!" (Eat my fire!)

Monferno fired a man-made of flames from his mouth as Pikachu sent out a bolt of lightning. The two attacks hit the fish and caused it to explode.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" Team Rocket screamed as they were sent flying into the sky.

Pikachu, Monferno, and BF-61 managed to find the knot keeping the net on the Thousand Sunny and untied it.

"Good job, BF-61!" Franky said, "Now let's dance!"

BF-61's junk glowed and reshaped into skinny arms and legs. Both began to shake their hips as they rolled their arms above their heads. They did Franky's pose and a small explosion happened behind them.

"So why are you calling that Garsoul BF-61?" Misty asked.

"Battle Franky Number 61!" Franky replied, "That's because the junk around him is junk from my workroom. Huh? What's up, Skeleton?"

Brook's jaw was close to falling off as he shook. He gave a piercing fear-filled scream.

"GHOST!!!!" Brook screamed, hiding behind Misty, "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I'M 'JUST DEAD BONES' BROOK!"

"You're not afraid of your Haunter, but you're afraid of BF-61?" Misty asked with a sweatdrop.

"You're afraid of bugs," Brook argued.

"SCIZOR?!" (WHAT?!) Oni growled as he stomped over to the two.

"Damn those guys," Ash growled, ignoring the three, "We're behind. Franky, fire another Coup de Burst!"

"Aye-Aye, Co-Captain!" Franky saluted, "Swordsman, Little Sister, let's go!"

In a few minutes, another Coup de Burst fired.

"Incoming town!" Brook shouted as the boat landed.

The Thousand Sunny stopped at the port.

"Okay, so we find Luffy and get out of here after buying some more supplies," Ash said.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

"Dewgong!" Luffy's Pokemon fired an Ice Beam as it slid on the newly formed ice.

"I think Dewgong knows where Luffy is," Misty said.

"FOLLOW THAT DEWGONG!" Ash shouted.

* * *

**Dark: Tell the stats of Garsoul or I'll bite you to death.**

**Kyuubi: Yes sir… Garsoul is a combination Steel/Ghost Pokemon with the Steel dominating the Ghost, so normal sutras won't work on him. The junk around Garsoul can fuse with his body and reshape itself. Garsoul can only change to resemble Pokemon that are no larger than 4' 4" and he will be in a junk-color pattern and the face will be his eye. His Special is Pick Up, which let's Garsoul pick things up as you walk along.**

**Me: And I own Rico-chan.**


	7. Booger the Clod BUGGY THE CLOWN, YA BAS

**Me: Here's Booger the Clod!**

**Buggy: THAT'S BUGGY THE CLOWN, YOU BASTARD!!!

* * *

**

In this life, there are some who believe that betrayal and misfortune are the true path of life. For other, they never thing that they will be betrayed. Luffy was one of those people multiplied by a thousand. Even though he was tied up, in a cage, surrounded by pirates and Nami and Rico that were partying, and Nami tricked him, he still wanted Nami on his crew.

"A TOAST!" the leader shouted, "TO OUR TRIP TO THE GRAND LINE AND TO OUR NEWEST MEMBER NAMI!"

The leader resembled a clown. The big, red nose on his face was, in fact, his real nose. He had crossbones going down his face forming an X; he also had two blue lines near both of his eyes, red lipstick and his jolly roger, the skull bearing a clown nose, on his hat. His hat had two blue tassels. He wore an orange cape with white fuzz on the ends, a red and white striped shirt, blue baggy pants, pointed clown shoes, and red and white stripped socks. The pirates on the roof of the tavern, all dressed up and performing like clowns, were celebrating and drinking to their hearts content. Nami was amazing everyone by out drinking nearly half the crew so far.

_'Once they're all out from drinking and partying, I'll steal the treasure and the map to the Grand Line, take Rico to the townspeople, and leave,'_ Nami thought.

"Come on… I'm hungry…" Luffy whined, his stomach growling.

Rico stared at Luffy for a few minutes before nodding and running off. He came over to Luffy with a large plate of meat.

"YAY! MEAT!" Luffy cheered, "Thanks, Rico! You're a good boy."

Luffy began to eat with his face while Rico just stared at him in shock.

"Men, load the Buggy Ball!" the leader ordered.

"Aye-Aye, Captain Buggy!" the group saluted.

"Buggy Ball?" Nami repeated.

Two clown pirates loaded a red cannonball with the Buggy Pirate Jolly Roger on it into a cannon. The cannon was aimed at a set of buildings. One lit the fuse. The cannon fired.

**BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!**

The cannonball shredded everything in its path before exploding a mile away. Nami's jaw fell, Rico's eyes widened as he began to shake, and Luffy just stared at the damage.

"Hey, Rico, get out of here," Luffy said, "It's about to get dangerous."

The cannon was reloaded and aimed at Luffy as Rico ran behind Nami's legs.

"Now, Nami, light the cannon!" Buggy ordered.

Nami's hands shook as she took out a match.

"What's the matter?" Luffy asked, "Your hands are shaking."

Nami's eyes widened.

"The strong oath, is what a pirate has sworn himself as," Luffy said, "And you lack the strength of that oath."

"Oh, strong oath. Wonder what that is…" Nami began sweat, "…Is it killing innocent people like insects? Is that the pirate's oath?"

"No, it's not," Luffy replied.

"DON'T WAIT AROUND!" the clown pirates cheered.

"It's the idea of being strong enough for risking your life!!" Luffy grinned.

"Don't you know how to light a cannon, missy?" one clown pirate asked as he took the match and matchbox, "You just light the match and put the flame to the rope."

He was about to put the lit match to the cannon rope when Nami whacked him on the head with a collapsible staff.

_'Oh no!'_ Nami thought.

Rico hid behind the cage.

"NAMI, WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Buggy demanded, "I LET YOU LIGHT THE FUSE BECAUSE YOU WERE PART OF MY CREW!!!"

"What, you're saving me now?" Luffy asked, "I knew it! You want to be on my crew!"

"SHUT UP!" Nami barked, her eyes losing color and her teeth shark-like, "I DID THAT NOT ON PURPOSE!"

She calmed down as she turned to face the clown pirates.

"Even though it was an act, I refuse to become anything like an evil, low down, crooked pirate!!" Nami said, "Pirates stole the life of someone close to me and life of Rico-chan's parents!! I hate pirates more than anything in this world!!!"

"Aah…so that's why she hates pirates…" Luffy said before noticing something, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! THE FUSE IS BURNING!!!"

He began to gnaw on the bars of the cage.

"GRUP………!! UM GUN-NO BY!!!" Luffy said as he gnawed. (Translation: CRAP………!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!)

"KILL HER PAINFULLY!" Buggy ordered.

Three pirate clowns charged at Nami with swords and knives out.

"CRAM-MIT! SUN-BUN, LUTE BAT DOUBT CHOOSE!!" (DAMMIT! SOMEONE, PUT THAT OUT FUSE!!)

As Nami swung he staff at the clown pirates, Rico began to chew on the part of the fuse that wasn't burning. He stopped when the lit part got to close to him and burned his cheek a little. Three more clown pirates charged at him while the other three were about to jump on Nami when…  
"STRONG RIGHT WHIP!"

"Tō Rō Nagashi!"

The bleeding out cold bodies to the clown pirates were tossed to the rest of the clown pirates by Zoro and Franky as Brook sliced the fuse off the cannon.

"Oi, oi, Straw Hat, you okay?" Franky asked.

"Franky! Zoro! Brook!" Luffy gasped.

"EEK! Is that skeleton moving?!" Nami and the pirate clowns gasped.  
"My-my, such a beautiful woman," Brook said as he patted his afro and fixed his blue bow.

He walked over to Nami, who looked up at his skull.

"May I see your panties?" Brook asked.

"YOU PERVERT!" Nami barked as he whacked the skeleton on the side of his head.

"Oh, how harsh!" Brook exclaimed as he fell over with a smoking bump visible in his afro.

"Hey, do you poop?" a clown pirate asked.

"DON'T ASK HIM THAT!" the other clown pirates barked, their eyes white and their teeth shark-like.

Brook got up as corrected his outfit and afro.

"…Yes, I do," Brook replied.

"DON'T ANSWER THAT!" Nami barked, her eyes white and her teeth shark-like.

"Luffy, how do you always end up getting into trouble at least once when we're in a town?" Ash asked.

Luffy shrugged as Monferno squeezed through the bars and used Scratch to slice the ropes..

"Now get me out of here!" Luffy barked.

"H-Hey… Did that guy in the cage just say 'Zoro?'" a clown pirate gulped.

"As in 'Roronoa Zoro?'" another paled, "We're screwed."

"This…is your crew?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. But we're missing someone," Luffy said.

"She said she was going to go get supplies," Ash replied.

"So, Roronoa Zoro, you're here to claim my bounty, aren't you?" Buggy asked.

"No, I'm through with being a Pirate Hunter," Zoro replied.

"Well I'm interested in you," Buggy said.

"Are you gay?" Ash and Luffy asked.

"NO I AM NOT!" Buggy roared, his eyes white and teeth shark-like before calming down and facing Zoro, "If I kill you, I'll become world famous."

"Heh. Let's see you try," Zoro shrugged.

"KILL HIM, CAPTAIN BUGGY!" the pirate clowns chanted.

Zoro took out his three swords in a flash and sliced through Buggy like it was nothing.

"That was easy…" Franky sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Buggy's crew bean to chuckled.

_'No blood…' _Pikachu thought.

His eyes widened.

"Pika! Pi-Pikachu!" (ZORO! HE'S NOT DEAD!)

Zoro turned to Pikachu only to grunt in pain. His blood splattered the ground and the knife sticking through his left side held by a floating gloved hand. He fell to his knees as the knife was pulled out.

"ZORO!" Luffy gasped.

"WHAT?!" Franky gasped.

"That hand is floating!" Nami gasped.

"GHOST!!!" Brook screamed.

"How is that hand floating?!" Ash asked.

"That's because I ate the Bara-Bara no Mi," Buggy replied as the top half of his body began to float, "You can slice me and dice me, but you'll never kill me."

He body came together.

"FOR I AM A CHOP-CHOP MAN!" Buggy laughed.

"Chop-Chop Man? That's stupid," Luffy stated.

"AND BEING A RUBBER MAN AIN'T?!" his crew demanded, their eyes all white and their teeth all shark-like.

"I see I've missed your vital organs," Buggy sneered as his crew cheered, "But give me another try and you'll be six feet under."

"THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT, YOU BIG NOSE!" Luffy roared.

Suddenly, everyone was quiet.

_'YOU IDIOT!'_ Nami roared in her mind, _'THAT'S A TABOO WORD TO BUGGY!'_

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Buggy demanded as he shot a knife at Luffy.

Luffy caught it in his mouth.

"Nice try," Luffy chuckled, "But not good enough."

He then bit through the knife.

"I'm going to kick your ass," Luffy stated.

"Oho? **You** kick **my **ass?!" Buggy laughed, "You've got a lot of nerve, kid. No, I'm afraid all of you are going to die by my hand today. So if you want to do any ass kicking, you'd better do it now!"

Luffy looked at the cannon before the gears turned in his head for once.

"Franky, flip the cannon! Monferno, use Ember on the fuse!" Luffy ordered.

"You got it, Straw Hat!" Franky posed before easily turning the cannon so it face the pirates.

"Mon…FERNO!" (Eat my… EMBER!)

The small red sparks Monferno released from his mouth lit the fuse.

"OH NO! THAT HAS ONE OF MY BUGGY BALLS IN IT!!!" Buggy screamed as his crew pissed themselves.

The fuse went into the cannon.

**BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!**

"Let's get out of here!" Luffy ordered.

Franky picked Zoro up as Ash went into his Half Form. He lifted Luffy's cage and the Mugiwara Pirates and Nami carrying Rico ran off.

* * *

**Me: Next time…Next time is what I believe is saddening.**


	8. The Growlithe's Treasure

**Kaze: Why is there a Growlithe here?**

**Me: I've changed some creatures here to be Pokemon. I hope that you all don't mind. If you do, you all have full permission to let Kaze and Shinobi be whipped or anything else.**

**Kaze and Shinobi: Eep!

* * *

**

There are all kind of treasure in this world, each and every kind different from the other. For some, their treasure could be a bottle cap collection, others like to collect dolls. But for one, his treasure is the only thing he has left in this world and he will defend it no matter what.

"I think we're at a good distance from those cowards," Ash said as he dropped Luffy's cage and changed back to normal.

"My heart stopped beating for a minute there," Brook said, "BUT I'M A SKELTON, SO I HAVE NO HEART! SKULL JOOOKE!"

Franky placed Zoro on the ground gently.

"Hm? What's with that mutt?" Zoro asked.

Everyone turned to see beside Zoro was a puppy. It had bright orange fur with black stripes. Its belly, tail, and fluff on top of its head were a cream color.

"Doggy!" Luffy awed.

He managed to move his cage over to the puppy.

"That's a Growlithe," Ash said, pulling out Dexter.

-Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things-

"That's weird, he's wounded all over," Ash said.

It was true,. The puppy had scratches all over its body, some bleeding slightly, with dirt on his ruffled fur. Luffy poked Growlithe in its eyes. Growlithe growled before biting Luffy's face.

"AH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!" Luffy screamed as he tried to pull Growlithe off his face.

"LUFFY, QUIT GOOFING AROUND!" Zoro barked before falling over in pain.

Luffy fell over once Growlithe stopped biting his face. Monferno and Pikachu walked over to Growlithe and the trio began to talk.

"You guys are idiots," Nami stated as she and Rico, hiding behind Nami, walked up.

Rico's eyes brightened before speed-walking over to Growlithe and petting him, making Growlithe's left hind leg stomp quickly.

"Growlithe! Growl…" (Hey, Rico! That feels so good…)

"How come you bite me when I patted you when he gets the leg stomping?" Luffy asked.

Luffy was then hit with an Ember from Growlithe.

"Hey, Luffy, who is this girl?" Franky asked.

"Hm? She's our new navigator," Luffy replied.

"I AM NOT, DARN IT!" Nami barked, her eyes white and her teeth shark-like.

She calmed down and pulled a key out from her cleavage.

"Here. I stole it from those pirates," Nami said, tossing the key in front of Luffy.

"Oh than…" Luffy began to thank Nami when Growlithe ate it.

There was a small silence in the group now, broken by Rico giggling for a second before resuming patting Growlithe.

"YOU STUPID MUTT!" Luffy barked as he began to choke Growlithe, "YOU SPIT OUT THAT KEY RIGHT NOW!"

Growlithe released another Flamethrower before resuming his biting as Luffy kept demanding for Growlithe to spit the key out.

"Hey! Stop that!" a voice demanded, "Stop picking on poor Chou-Chou! Leave him alone!"

Everyone but the two arguing turned to see an old man coming up. His gray hair made them all think of a poodle, he wore a yellow button shirt under bronze armor and bronze armor on his arms, and blue shorts. He also had a pair of glasses and an axe.

* * *

"Another day, another defeat by those no good Twerps," Jessie groaned as she, James, and Meowth walked along a path using three sticks as walking sticks.

"If it hadn't been for that Garsoul, we would have won," James said.

"But how did da talismans fail?" Meowth asked.

"They only worked on full Ghost Pokemon," James explained, "They were the cheapest kind the store had."

Suddenly, they heard a roar. They looked ahead to see a green and purple lion with red eyes walk up. On the lion was a man with white fur on his upper body, white hair around his head shaped like bear ears, black shoes, blue pants, and a yellow sash on his waist.

"Tell me, have you seen a boy in a red vest, blue shorts with huge pockets, and a straw hat?"

"Um…no?" Jessie replied.

"And wot's wit da wig?" Meowth asked.

"Grr…THIS IS MY REAL HAIR!" the man barked, "RITCHIE, GET THEM!"

Team Rocket screamed and ran away from Ritchie and his rider.

* * *

"How's Zoro?" Luffy asked as the man and Franky came back.

"He's fine," the man replied, "I asked if he wanted to go to the doctor in the nearby camp, but he just said that he needed to just sleep it off."

"So why's this dog here?" Brook asked as the man fed Chou-Chou.

"This is his treasure," the man replied, "A while back, he and his master came here and opened up this food store for Pokemon. One day, his owner left to see the doctor and died. But Chou-Chou still guards the shop."

"Why does he do that?" Ash asked.

"This is his treasure," the man explained, "Some people don't believe this, but I believe that Chou-Chou knows that his master has died. I think he guards it because this is his only treasure in this world now."

"And what about these two?" Franky asked, pointing at Rico, who was behind Nami's leg, and Nami.

"I'm not sure about the girl," the man replied, "But I do know Rico. Even though I'm the mayor of Orange Town, I always set some time off to see Rico's parents and Chou-Chou and his owner."

He sat down on the porch of the shop.

"You see, Rico wasn't always like this, quiet and shy," the mayor explained, "He was once open and always loved to play games and sing songs. Every day, he would go around, singing his favorite songs and the villagers would sometimes sing along. When he was three, his elder brother and elder sister left to become helpful pirates. About a month ago, Buggy appeared and two of his men killed Rico's parents because they refused to let them do what they wanted. Since then, our village's happiest child, Rico of six years old, has become silent and shy."

"That's terrible," Nami gritted her teeth.

"Yohohoho. You say he likes music, yes?" Brook asked.

The mayor nodded, slightly freaked at seeing Brook.

"You see, I once was part of a crew fifty years ago," Brook said, "We traveled along the Grand Line. One day, the original captain of my crew along with a few other became ill. They all went off on a separate boat to home while the rest went on, with me as captain. One day, we got into a fight and all died from the poison from the swords the enemy used. I survived because of my Akuma no Mi, the Yomi-Yomi no Mi. It gave me a second immortal life."

He opened his head, scaring nearly everyone, and fished out a strange shell.

"This is from the Grand Line, from a place called Skypedia," Brook explained, "This is called a Tone Dial and holds the last song my crew played as we died a slow death. I promised them all I would take this to our nakama who had stayed with a friend at the entrance to the Grand Line."

He sniffled as a booger and tears started to fall from his skull. Rico stared at Brook and moved closer to him.

"At first, since the steering wheel of the ship was broken, all I could do was drift around the seas. The only reprieve I got was in my dreams where everyone would be alive and well until I awoke to the harsh reality. The only ones who are still alive from then are Mi and Zuuta, the beloved Pokemon of the Mizuuta twins from my old crew, the Rumba Pirates," Brook said, "There was only one requirement to join our crew; you had to love music."

"Love music?" Nami repeated.

"Our crew didn't enjoy pillaging and killing innocent lives," Brook continued, "So, when we landed at island with towns on them, we would play grand songs in trade for the necessities we needed to survive on the seas. We always made people happy and we loved it when they would ask for a encore. The Rumba Pirate Motto was 'We can make even the saddest child laugh with our songs.' Hm?"

Rico was tugging at his pant leg. Brook looked down as Rico looked at his face. After a few moments, Brook chuckled.

"I see you wish to listen to a song," Brook said, "BUT I'M A SKELETON, SO I DON'T HAVE EYES! SKULL JOOOKE!!!"

He pulled out a violin and began to play for Rico.

"So why does he have those ears and that tail?" Ash asked as he pointed at Rico, who's tail was currently swaying gently and his ears twitched, "Did he eat an Akuma no Mi?"

"No," the mayor replied, "His mother ate the Inu-Inu no Mi: Model Kitsune while his father ate the Inu-Inu no Mi: Model Urufuyuki. He was born with traits from both fruits yet he cannot transform. The curse of the Akuma no Mi seems to have had no effect since he can swim."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as a roar was heard. Brook stopped playing.

"Oh no!" the mayor gasped, "It's Ritchie and his master Mohji! Run!"

He grabbed Ash and Rico and ran off with Nami dragging Brook and Franky. After a few moments, Team Rocket ran by before Ritchie and Mohji walked up.

"Ah. There you are, Straw Hat," Mohji said.

"Is that a wig?" Luffy asked.

"YOU IDIOT! THIS IS MY REAL HAIR!!" Mohji barked.

"It's retarded," Luffy stated.

"Grrrr… RITCHIE! KILL!!" Mohji ordered.

Ritchie roared as he destroyed the cage.

"I'm free!" Luffy cheered before he was batted through a building, landing in front of the others.

"Oh no! Straw Hat, you okay?" Fran asked.

"I'm fine," Luffy replied, getting up and dusting his shorts off.

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU?!" Nami demanded.

Suddenly, everyone heard barking.

"Ah! Chou-Chou!" Ash gasped.

Ash, Luffy, and Franky ran off. Brook followed, not noticing Rico following him.

* * *

The five stopped as they heard Chou-Chou release sad barks. They saw that the store was on fire. Franky and Ash ran in.

"JEMU YOROI!" Ash shouted as his body was coated in armor made of ruby, sapphire, and emerald.

Ash and Franky began to collect the non-burning food in a wet sack before running out as the roof collapsed. Rico began to cry silently as Chou-Chou continued to let out crying barks, remembering all the good times he had with his owner.

* * *

_Chou-Chou, about two months old, tried to help push a cart but fell on his face. An old man with a red shirt, red hat, and white pants laughed._

_"Now, now, Chou-Chou, be careful," the man laughed, "Don't hurt yourself. Leave this to me."_

_It changed to the interior of the shop. The man was setting things up._

_"Chou-Chou, this shop belongs to the two of us now," the man said._

_Chou-Chou barked and tried to help by dragging a bag larger than himself. The man laughed as he picked Chou-Chou up._

_"That big is way too big for you, Chou-Chou," the man said._

_It then changed to a Chou-Chou, around three months old, in front of a few bags of eaten food._

_"Bad Chou-Chou! I've told you not to eat the merchandise!" the man scolded before holding up some meat, "Now let's chow down!"_

_Both began to eat from the same big piece of meat. It changed to a Chou-Chou, a year old now._

_"Chou-Chou, I'm getting on in years now. I've gotta go see the doctor for a check-up!" the man said, "But I'll be back, so guard the shop until I return! I'm counting on you, Chou-Chou."_

_Chou-Chou barked._

_"Hold down the fort!"

* * *

_

The Straw Hats looked at each other and nodded. Rico ran over to Chou-Chou and hugged him around his neck, burying his head into Chou-Chou's fur, as the four of the men of the Mugiwara Pirates walked off.

* * *

Ritchie and Mohji walked along, Ritchie busy eating a box of dog food.

"Damn it, I can't believe that annoying little dog bit me!" Mohji complained as he looked at his left, bleeding arm.

Ritchie suddenly stopped walking. Up ahead were the men of the Straw Hat Pirates, minus Zoro and the Pokemon.

"What?! You're still alive?!" Mohji gasped.

"You can't kill me that easy," Luffy smirked.

"Ritchie, smash his head into the ground this time!" Mohji ordered as he jumped off his lion as Ritchie charged.

"Ryu-Ryu: Full Form," Ash said.

He transformed into his full dragon form and stood over Ritchie. Ritchie skidded to a stop and looked at Ash in fear. Ash kneeled down to be face to face with Ritchie and opened his mouth. He then proceeded to released a blast of black flames from his mouth. The flames ended and Ritchie laid there, out cold and burned all over. Ash then whacked Ritchie away with his tail before changing back.

"RITCHIE!" Mohji screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"I ate the Ryu-Jemu no Mi," Ash said, "I'm a Gem Dragon Man."

"And I ate the Gomu-Gomu no Mi," Luffy said, "I'm a Rubber Man."

"Sorry! I apologize for attacking! I don't want any trouble!" Mohji whimpered.

"There's no reason for you to apologize to us," Luffy said.

"Because of you, that dog will never get his treasure back," Brook said.

"Now, because of that, we're going to kick your ass," Luffy stated.

He stretched his arm and grabbed the front of Mohji's torso fur and retraced his fist. He socked Mohji into the ground with his other fist. Franky removed the skin off his right fist to reveal armor under it, Brook took out his sword, and Ash changed into his Half Form.

* * *

Nami and the mayor stood before the remains of Chou-Chou's store as Rico and Chou-Chou went through the remains, hoping to find something besides the bag of Pokemon food and items. Rico and Chou-Chou pushed a broken beam out of the way and found a case, perfectly fine. Rico opened it to reveal a paper, a Pokéball, a picture of the man and Chou-Chou, money, recipes, and an orange stone with a fire inside of it. Rico closed it and ran over to the mayor with the box and Chou-Chou. The Mayor opened the box.

"A will? Let's see here… 'If you are reading this, then I am dead. Please give custody of my little buddy, Chou-Chou, to Maria and Kage Blazer. The money in this box that you found is to be given to Mayor Boodle, the recipes are for anyone who loves Pokemon since they're for recipes I have found over the years meant for Pokemon, but modified so that humans can eat it as well. The picture and the Fire Stone in here are for Chou-Chou. I also leave my store to Chou-Chou. Please, as the last wish of a man who has passed on, please honor my last wishes. Hocker.' Well if that don't beat all," the mayor chuckled, "Good job, you two."

He held up Chou-Chou's Pokéball and chuckled.

"Here, Rico," Boodle said, giving the six-year-old the Pokéball, "This is for you. It says here you're now in charge of Chou-Chou just as Chou-Chou will be in charge of you."

Rico nodded. Boodle held the Fire Stone and picture.

"Chou-Chou, Hocker once told me you always wanted to be an Arcanine," Boodle said as he placed the Fire Stone and picture down to Chou-Chou.

Everyone heard footsteps. They turned to see the four walking up.

"Oh you're alive, Pirates!" Nami spat, "You know, I thought for sure that lion was going to tear your heads off and end it all. And I wish he did! Because there would be four less pirates in this world! Maybe I should just kill you right here and now, before you go and get more crew members, and hurt more people!"

"Now just wait a minute!" Boodle shouted as he held Nami back.

"As if you could beat us," Luffy scoffed, walking past her.

Ash and Luffy put a box of Poffins in front of Chou-Chou, next to his fire Stone and picture.

"Hey. This was all that we could get from that guy in the animal suit and his lion," Ash said.

"They ate the rest of it, besides the stuff Ash and Franky got out of your treasure," Luffy added, patting Chou-Chou on the head, "Even though I wasn't here, I know you fought with everything you had."

Chou-Chou's eyes watered before he shook them. He pressed the Fire Stone with his nose and began to glow.

"He's evolving!" Ash awed.

Chou-Chou's body turned into a white energy as he grew and changed shape. The glow solidified to reveal Chou-Chou's new look. He resembled the mythical Ryukyuan Shisa (a cross between a lion and a dog). His head was covered in a cream-colored hair, except for the region around his eyes and ears, which was orange. His body was a combination of the same orange fur with black stripes and completely black fur on his belly. He also has patches of cream-colored fur on his chest, legs and tail. His paws each had three claws and a round pink pawpad underneath. Chou-Chou howled. Luffy took out his Dexter.

-Arcanine, the Legendary Pokemon. Arcanine is known for its high speed. It is said to be capable of running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this Pokémon's body is its source of power-

Nami placed Rico on Chou-Chou's back while Franky lifted the bag up.

"Skeleton and I will go with Kiddo here," Franky said.

"Okay. Make sure both he and Chou-Chou are in a safe place," Luffy said.  
Both nodded and the trio walked off. Everyone heard something go off.

**BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Every single house that was on the side of the street with Chou-Chou's old home were destroyed by a Buggy Ball.

"AH! ZORO!" Luffy gasped.

"Ow…" Zoro groaned as he got up, "That was the worst Alarm Clock I ever had…Well…second compared to Brook's violin."

"…THAT IS IT!" Boodle roared, "IT'S JUST SO MISERABLE, SO MISERABLE! CHOU-CHOU AND RICO LOST EVERYTHING THEY HAD AND YOU YOUNGSTERS ARE FIGHTING LIKE THIS…!!"

He turned around.

"PREPARE YOURSELF, BUGGY!" Boodle roared.

"Wait! Don't go!" Nami begged as she held him back as best as she could, "You'll die!"

"I KNOW!" Boodle replied, crying as he turned to look at Nami.

He got out of Nami's hold and ran off to the tavern.

"The chief…he was crying…" Nami spoke.

"Oh really? I didn't see anything," Luffy responded.

"For some reason, this is starting to feel more fun…" Zoro said.

"Heehee-Heehee, I agree," Luffy laughed.

"Same here," Ash added.

"Pi-Pikachu/Monferno!" (Yeah!)

"HOW CAN YOU STILL LAUGH?!" Nami, white eye and shark-teeth, demanded.

"Don't worry! I like that old man!" Luffy grinned.

"We won't let that guy die," Ash added.

"Don't tell me you're going too?!" Nami gasped as Zoro got up.

"We still need a Navigator," Luffy said, holding his hand out to Nami, "So how about it? Since we're both heading to the Grand Line, why don't you join us?"

Nami was silent for a few minutes.

"This will only be a temporary alliance," Nami said, shaking Luffy's hand.

"YAY! WE GOT…A NAVIGATOR!" Ash and Luffy cheered.

"Pikachu!" (Break out the ketchup!)

"Monferno!" (And the meat!)

_'What have I gotten myself into…?'_ Nami thought as she shook her head.

* * *

**Kyuubi: Hooray! Nami's in now! So what kind of Pokemon does…(sweatdrops)She has a…**

**Me: NO SPOILERS!!! (tackles Kyuubi before he can finish his question)**


	9. Confrontation! The Battles Begin!

**Me: Here's a new chapter!

* * *

**

"How is the Mayor floating?" Luffy asked.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami barked, "HE'S BEING CHOKED!"

Ash ran over to Boodle and grabbed what was choking him; a floating gloved hand.

"HEY! YOU STAY O…" Boodle began before Pikachu's tail glowed and knocked the man out by whacking the mayor with his glowing tail.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami barked.

"He'd just get in the way," Luffy replied, "Smart thinking, Pikachu."

He then looked up at the top of the destroyed tavern and took a deep breath.

"HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY, BIIIIIIIIIIG NOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSE!!!" Luffy screamed.

Buggy's crew and Nami screamed.

_'HE'S DONE IT NOW!!!'_ Buggy's crew and Nami thought.

"FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!!!! KILL THAT BASTARD!!!" Buggy roared.

A cannon, loaded with the Buggy Ball, was aimed at Luffy, who was laughing.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami barked, whacking Luffy upside his head, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Trust me, Nami," Ash said, "Luffy can't be killed by something like a modified cannonball. He once even sent a Ice Ball at its strongest level right back at the enemy."

"SAY WHAT?!" Nami gasped.

Zoro dragged the two out of the way as the cannon fired.

"Gomu-Gomu no… FUUSEN!" Luffy shouted as he inflated like a balloon.

The Buggy Ball hit his gut and his body stretched back.

"Oh no…" the Buggy Prates, minus Buggy, said as they all paled.

The Buggy Ball got sent right back and the tavern was decimated.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Nami demanded, her eyes white and her teeth shark-like.

"I'm a Rubber Man, see?" Luffy asked as he stretched his mouth, freaking Nami a little.

"Please tell me that you two don't have…" Nami began.

"Zoro doesn't," Ash said as he switched into his Half Form, "But I do. I'm a Gem Dragon Man."

"Gem? As in money!?" Nami gasped.

"You're chatting around, making a lot of noise, like you're not scared…" a voice said.

The four turned to see that a few of the pirates had used their own comrades as shields.

"Using their own crew as shields…" Nami gasped.

"These guy have no honor," Ash growled.

"This is the biggest humiliation we ever received under our flag, Captain Buggy," a voice stated behind Ritchie.

"Indeed, Cabaji," a second voice agreed, using two cremates as a shield, "I can't believe that we got hit with our own attack not use once, but twice."

"I'm so mad, words fail me…" Buggy stated as the three dropped their 'shields.'

To Buggy's left was Cabaji. He was a tall, slender man with his hairstyle covering the left half of his face, a long jacket with the sleeves ripped off, a light-blue sash, and baggy white pants with a katana on the left side of his sash. To Buggy's right was a teen. He had blue and white hair and a blue jacket with short sleeves that appeared to have been long-sleeved once but were ripped off. He had cold blue eyes, pale skin, and blue and white pants. He also wore a white shirt under his jacket.

"AH! RITCHIE!" Mohji screamed as he got up, "YOU BASTARD, CABAJI! WHY'D YOU HURT RITCHIE BY USING HIM AS A SHIELD?!"

Ritchie got up and hid behind Mohji, shaking like a leaf.

"I was afraid of getting my clothes dirty," Cabaji simply replied.

"That and he hates you and Ritchie," the teen added.

"Circ, are you sure?" Mohji asked.

"Obviously," the teen rolled his eyes, "When I ask him what kind of meal he wants so I can tell the cook, he says that he wants fried lion and fried animal tamer."

Mohji then noticed Ash and Luffy and screamed in fear.

"CAPTAIN, THOSE TWO ATE CURSED FRUITS!!" Mohji screamed, "THEY'RE A RUBBER MAN AND A GEM DRAGON MAN!"

"Gem _Dragon_?" Circ repeated, "Which one's that?"

"THE BOY WITH THE LIGHTNING BOLT SCAR UNDER HIS RIGHT EYE!"

"Mohji…why did you tell us this BEFORE?!" Buggy demanded, using his Bara-Bara no Mi to throw Mohji at the crew.

Ash slapped Mohji into Ritchie with his tail.

"The fight has begun!" Luffy laughed.

"So, you ate to Ryu-Ryu no Mi, correct?" Circ asked.

"Actually, I ate something like that," Ash replied.

"Heh. Good," Circ smirked, "Because it would have been weird since I ate the Ryu-Ryu no Mi!"

He doubled in size as white and blue wings came out of his back along with a blue and white tail and blue and white scales. Cabaji charged at Luffy on a wooden unicycle, only for Zoro to block his blade.

"You're fight's with me," Zoro stated.

"Very well then," Cabaji smirked.

Circ roared before flying at Ash. He tackled Ash away from the others.

"I'm going to go get the treasure and the map," Nami said, "Good luck."

She ran off.

"So who are you guys?" Buggy asked.

"We're pirates," Luffy replied.

"Pirates?!" Buggy asked, "You mean, you guys are pirates?!"

"Yeah! Now hand over the Grand Line Map!" Luffy demanded, holding his hand out.

"So that was your goal…This place isn't exactly somewhere nameless pirates like yourself can go as they please," Buggy advised, "So what are you planning to do there? Go have a sightseeing tour?!"

"I'm going to be the Kaizoku no Kingu," Luffy replied.

Buggy's head tilted as he gave a shocked, pain-stricken look on his face.

"DON'T KID AROUND!!! YOU IDIOTIC FOOL!!!" Buggy roared, "YOU BECOME A PIRATE KING!? THEN I'M A GOD!! THE PERSON WHO'LL GET HIS HAND ON ALL THE TREASURES IN THIS WORLD WILL BE ME!! DON'T EVEN DREAM ABOUT IT!!!"

"Shut up! Skip the lecture and let's start!" Luffy grinned, "You're being too loud, you idiot."

"Monferno!" (That's right!)

"Watch your mouth, Gomu-Gomu!" Buggy growled, pulling out a set of knives between each of his fingers, "Seeing your straw hat reminds me of a guy I knew long ago. The impudent red-haired guy…!!"

"?!" Luffy and Monferno's eyes widened.

* * *

**Me: When will Luffy ever learn to not call someone with a clown nose for a nose 'Big Nose?'**

**Dark: Never.**

**Kaze: Next time, Ash and Circ battle.**


	10. A trio of Clowns and a Dragon Battle

**Me: Here's the fight between Ash and Circ. Also, try to figure out what words that the names of the new Pokemon come from.

* * *

**

"So why don't we make things interesting?" Circ asked as he changed back to Human Mode.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, reverting back to Human Mode.

"I say we have a Three-on-Three Pokemon Battle first before we both fight each other," Circ proposed, "That way, our Pokemon can enjoy BOTH watching and participating in a fight. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Ash nodded, "Squirtle, I choose you!"

"For my first attraction, say hello to Clofe," Circ called, tossing a clown-theme Pokéball into the air.

It opened and released the white lightning. The lightning transformed into a strange Pokemon. It resembled a Tyrogue mixed with a Monferno in the colors of Monferno. Its face was white with a red clown nose and blue triangles above and under its eyes with a monkey-smile. It wore an orange and blue clown outfit as a stripped tail with a ball on the end instead of a flame. Ash took out Dexter.

-Clofe, the Clown Pokemon. Clofe enjoy performing for humans and Pokemon in return for food or money which they spend on liquor and food. One of their best acts is balancing on their tail's end, which resembles a ball, while juggling fireballs they make with their flames-

"A Grand Line Pokemon?" Ash asked, "This will be cool."

"Yeah," Circ nodded, "Clofe, use Flamethrower!"

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Ash ordered.

Squirtle fired a stream of water while Clofe laughed and spewed flames from his mouth. The two attacks created steam and blocked their visions.

"Clofe, get close and use Fire Bite," Circ ordered.

Clofe ran through the steam.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" Ash ordered.

Squirtle hid in his shell as Clofe pounced on him. His mouth began to become coated in flames before he chomped down on Squirtle's shell, causing a small explosion. Clearing the steam away.

"CLOFE!!!" (MY TEETH!!!)

Clofe held his mouth as Squirtle came out of his shell.

"Squirtle, use Hydro Pump!" Ash ordered, "And combine it with Skull Bash!"

Squirtle hid in his shell and rammed Clofe before firing Hydro Pump.

"No, Clofe!" Circ gasped.

Clofe fell over, out cold.

"Alright, Squirtle!" Ash cheered as Squirtle jumped into Ash's arms and had a quick hug with him.

Circ returned Clofe.

"Okay. Time for the second act. Clade, come out!"

This time, a taller version of Clofe appeared, this time having two tails with finger-like appendages coming out of the balls on the ends, clown makeup with red whisker makeup on his cheeks and blue swirls on his chin and forehead, and had a cutlass made out of flames on his left hip.

-Clade, the Clown Pokemon. Clade is the evolved form of Clofe. Clade carries a cutlass that was made from its flames and uses it for a sword-swallowing act. It is not uncommon to see Clade in a circus as one of the main acts-

"Alright then," Ash said, "Since you're fighting with an evolved Pokemon, then so will I. Charizard, let's go!"

Charizard roared as he came out. Clade chuckled as he juggled his flaming cutlass and balanced on his left tail's sphere end.

"Clade, grab Charizard and use Juggle," Circ ordered.

Clade dashed at Charizard at with unexpected quickness. Charizard was sent a bit into the air with Clade's left tail before he began to strike Charizard as he juggled him with his tails.

"Charizard, grab a tail and take flight, then use Seismic Toss!" Ash ordered.

Charizard managed to grab a tail and the two flew high into the air.

"Clade, use Trick Prop," Circ ordered.

Clade glowed before being replaced with a beam from the destroyed tavern. Charizard stopped his attack and looked around.

"Use Flame Wheel."

The ground exploded as a wheel made out of fire rammed into Charizard.

"Ah! Charizard!" Ash gasped.

Charizard got up slowly and the Flame Wheel turned into Clade.

"Charizard, use Dragon Rage!" Ash ordered.

"Clade, Mimic," Circ ordered.

Both Pokemon released a powerful, dragon-shape fiery blast. The smoke cleared to reveal both were out cold.

"Damn, a tie," Circ sighed, "Oh well. Clade, you did great."

He returned Clade as Ash returned Charizard.

"Now for the last performer," Circ smirked, "For the main attraction, here's Clodiatong!"

He tossed out his last Pokemon. It resembled a giant gorilla in a fusion of bone gladiator armor and a clown suit. It had three alligator tails with two large scales each shaped like an axe on the end of each one. In each of its four large arms was a circus-theme whip handle. It cracked them and whips made of flames came out of each one. It had a clown nose, a white face, and makeup that made it seem like an angry clown. Ash took out Dexter.

-Clodiatong, the Circus Pokemon. Clodiatong is the final form of Clofe. An enraged Clodiatong will chase after its target for one year before getting bored and go find a place to sleep-

"Pikachu, you ready?" Ash asked.

"Pika…" (Bring it…)

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu released a bolt of lightning at Clodiatong.

"Use Roar," Circ ordered.

Clodiatong released a roar that created a shockwave. The Thunderbolt was sent back and hit Ash. Ash coughed some black smoke before shaking the soot off his slightly burned clothes.

"Good thing I put gold spikes in the ground from my feet," Ash chuckled, "Pikachu, get in close with Agility and use Iron Tail."

"Clodiatong, use Fire Tail to counter," Circ ordered.

Pikachu's tail glowed as Clodiatong's tails were engulfed in flames. The tails collided and caused a small explosion. Pikachu landed in front of Ash, burnt a little and bleeding from a wound on his shoulder. Clodiatong grunted as the scratches and wounds from the explosion were evident on his body.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

"Clodiatong, use Burst Rush!"

Pikachu charged at Clodiatong covered in electricity as Clodiatong charged at Pikachu, engulfed in flames. The two attacks collided and caused a large explosion. The dust settled and reveal the two Pokemon were out cold.

"Guess I win with a single victory and two ties," Ash chuckled.

Circ nodded before transforming into his Half Form and returning Clodiatong. Ash turned into his Half Form and the two faced each other. They then went into Full Form. Circ had transformed into a dragon with blue eye and white and blue scales. The two roared at each other before flying at each other. They collided and began to claw, bite, kick, punch, and whack each other. They separated. Ash released his flames in a black fireball as Circ opened his mouth and white lightning began to spark in it. He fired a white beam and the two attack collided, creating a large explosion. Both charged as they fired their attacks again. This time, the attacks hit each other. When the smoke cleared, Ash flew through with his left arm/wing missing as nailed Circ with one last attack. Circ slammed into the ground, out cold and Human. Ash changed back and clutched his now armless left shoulder.

"Good thing I'm part Logia," Ash chuckled, "Now to see if there's any…oh yeah…"

He picked Pikachu up and ran towards the tavern.

"NAMI, DON'T TOUCH THE JEWELS IN THE TREASURE! I NEED THEM!!!" Ash shouted.

* * *

**Dark: Tell them.**

**Me: Yes Dark. (whimpers) Clofe is a Fire Type with the Special 'Pick Up,' Clade is a Fighting/Fire Type with the Special 'Iron Gut,' which prevents poisoning, and Clodiatong is a Fighting/Fire Type with the Special 'Thick Fat,' which prevents burning and freezing. I own the trio here and Circ, but Prinny-Dood on Deviantart owns most of the Grand Line Pokemon that will appear.**


	11. Welcome to the crew: Nami and Rico

**Kyuubi: We've got new crewmates in this chapter.**

* * *

"It is an honor to battle you, Roronoa Zoro," Cabaji said as the two entered a stalemate.

Zoro just nodded, trying his best to ignore the pain of his wounds. Cabaji noticed that the bandages on Zoro were turning red.

_'It's the wound he got from fighting Captain Buggy…So he's been taking the pain to stand up!'_ Cabaji thought, _'What a baka…'_

He took in a deep breath.

"Art of the Acrobat: Fire Trick!" Cabaji said as he spewed out flames.

Zoro jumped back from the flames and Cabaji unicycle-ed up and whack his bleeding side, causing Zoro to grunt out in pain.

"DAMMIT!" Zoro screamed as he fell over, clutching his side.

"What's this? I thought I only gave you a light kick," Cabaji sneered.

A white lightning came out of Zoro's left pocket and Giri appeared.

"Tyrogue… Ty-Tyro-Tyrogue!" (Sensei…You bastard, I'll fight you now!)

He took out his swords and assumed Santōryū stance.

"Giri…What are you doing?!" Zoro demanded as he struggled to get up.

Another lightning came out of his pocket and Oni appeared. He looked Zoro directly in his eyes.

"Scizor." (Lay down.)

Cabaji laughed.

"A Tyrogue…A Tyrogue that uses swords?! Oi, you baka Pokemon, none of your forms can use…huh?"

Giri began to glow.

"He's evolving?" Zoro pondered.

Giri grew in height as his body changed slightly. The glow receded to reveal his new form. He wore long black pants held up by a crimson sash and bound to the bottoms of his legs by tight ropes. His feet had two toes with a sandal on each one. He had his three sword on his left hip, attached to his sash. His torso was pure white and muscular. His head had hardened features on it and the stubs on his head were now spikes.

"Hitmongiri," the new Pokemon said. (Translation: I feel stronger.)

"He evolved?!" Cabaji jumped back a little, "But this isn't a Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, or a Hitmontop! Just what are you?!"

Giri shrugged and took his Santōryū stance once more.

"Hitmongiri…" (I'll give you a handicap…)

He then sliced his left hip, letting the blood flow.

"WHAT?! HE CUT HIMSELF?!" Cabaji gasped.

Zoro chuckled as he got up and did the same thing.

"My goal is to become the World's Greatest Swordsmen, while my two students both whish to become the two greatest Pokemon swordsmen," Zoro said as Scizor took out his katana.

"What the hell…?" Cabaji pondered.

"Is my condition now satisfying enough for you? As well as the odds?" Zoro asked as he took his bandana off and tying it on his head, shading his eyes, "Lemme teach you the difference in power between you and my students and I."

"Roronoa Zoro…You impudent fool…!!!"

"To anyone that calls himself a swordsmen…" Zoro panted, "I won't lose to them! Not even once!!"

Cabaji charged at Zoro, Oni, and Giri.

"Oni…" Zoro began as he crossed his arms with his swords aiming upwards while he lowered his head.

Giri assumed the stance.

"Hit…" (Oni…)

"Sciz-Scizor…" (Ittō-Ryū Iai…)

Cabaji shivered when he though he saw their eyes become a demonic red.

"…GIRI!"

"…MONGIRI!" (…GIRI!)

"…SCIZOR!!!" (…Shishi Sonson!!!)

The trio sheathed their blades behind Cabaji. Cabaji screamed in pain as his unicycle was destroyed and his clothes shredded with himself in a pool of his own blood.

"I'm going to sleep now," Zoro said, "Wake me up when this is over."

As he sat down and leaned against a building, he pulled out a Super Potion.

"Giri, heal that wound of yours," Zoro ordered, "I don't know where the bandages are, so this is all that I have."

With that, his head went back and he fell asleep, snoring. Giri picked it up after sheathing his blades. His sprayed his wound and screamed. Oni laughed.

"HITMONGIRI!" (SHUT THE FUCK UP!)

He continued the cycle of spraying, screaming in pain, and then screaming at Oni to shut up until the wound was gone.

* * *

"Red hair? You talkin' bout Shanks?" Luffy asked.

"You know him?" Buggy asked.

"He gave me my hat and Monferno, while he gave Ash Pikachu," Luffy replied, "So how do you know him?"

"I know him… But why do you want to know?" Buggy asked.

"Where is he now?" Luffy asked.

"Hmm…Maybe I know and maybe I don't know," Buggy replied, stroking his chin.

"What are you? A stupid gay?" Luffy asked.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT GAY!" Buggy barked, his eyes turning white and his teeth shark-like.

He calmed down and took his knives out.

"You won't get anything out of me unless you can defeat me," Buggy stated, throwing his knives.

"Yikes!" Luffy yelped, "Monferno, Ember!"

Monferno released his attack and knocked the knives away.

"Bara-Bara Cannon!" Buggy shouted, firing his left fist with three knives at Luffy.

Luffy caught it.

"Separate!"

The part that Luffy didn't catch shot at him. He narrowly dodged it.

* * *

"I found it," Nami giggled, packing up all of the treasure into three bags, "Now I just need to get out of here and…"

A pirate was about to attack her when an emerald mallet whacked him into the ground, knocking him out. The mallet changed back into Ash's only arm.

"Ash? What happened to your arm?" Nami asked.

"Lost it in my fight against Circ," Ash replied, "Was there any jewels in the treasure?"

"Huh? Why? You got a thing for jewels?" Nami asked.

"Somewhat," Ash replied, "Can I see them?"

"You trying to take my treasure?" Nami glared.

"No," Ash replied walking over to one of the bags, "Technically, it's still Booger's since the treasure is still here and not on the ship."

He opened a bag to reveal it was filled with jewels of various shapes and sizes.

"Hey, wait a…" Nami began before her eyes widened.

The jewels floated out of the bag and collected together over the stub Ash had on his body. They melded together into an arm before it turned into Ash's arm.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY JEWELS?!" Nami screeched, whacking Ash's head off.

Ash picked his head up and Nami gasped. The inside of his split neck was made out of diamond shards. Ash placed his head back on and the diamonds turned into skin. He turned around.

"I ate a fused Akuma no Mi," Ash explained, "It was made from the fused seeds of the Jemu-Jemu no Mi and the Ryu-Ryu no Mi: Model Akame, creating the Jemu-Ryu no Mi: Model Hougyoku Akame Yami."

"Gem-Dragon Fruit: Model Jewel Red-Eyes Darkness?" Nami repeated, her eyes Belli signs.

"You're not getting any jewels," Ash said, "Not unless you have a good reason."

"You little…" a voice began.

The two turned to see another clown pirate was about to hit them with a giant axe.

"PUMMEL WHACK!!"

The clown pirate was sent flying off into the distance. The two turned to see Misty, holding a large bag and her mallet.

"Nami, what are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"Misty?" Nami pondered.

Ash looked back and forth at the two before the gears began to turn.

"SHE'S THAT NAMI?!" Ash gasped, looking at Misty.

"HE'S THAT ASH?!" Nami demanded, looking at Misty.

"SHE TOLD YOU ABOUT ME?!" both asked each other.

"Enough, you two," Misty sighed, "Need some help with the treasure, Nami?"

Nami nodded. Misty put her hammer into Hammerspace and easily picked up the remaining bags.

"I should have expected that you were Nami's cousin," Ash said, "You both like to hit people and are loud."

Nami whacked him between the legs, but he turned into sapphire before she did.

"ITE!" Nami yelped, holding her foot.

Ash's skin turned back to normal.

"Don't do that," Ash said, "I've spent ten years practicing my powers. It now becomes instinct. You can thank Misty for all the…'help' with it."

* * *

"Oh, what's the matter? Baby get a boo-boo?" Buggy taunted.

"DAMN YOU!" Luffy snarled, holding his hat, now nicked, "YOU NICKED MY HAT!!"

Monferno growled at Buggy, the flames on his tail growing.

"So?" Buggy asked.

"So…? SO?! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" Luffy demanded, his eyes suddenly changing slightly.

"MONFERNO! MON-MONFERNO!" (YOU BASTARD! THAT WAS SHANK'S HAT!)

"THIS IS MY TREASURE!!" Luffy shouted, "HOW DARE YOU HURT IT?! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE ANYONE WHO HARMS IT!!!"

"Treasure?!" Buggy laughed, "Is the hat that precious to you?"

"Yeah, you bastard!" Luffy growled as Buggy's hand stood up.

It threw one at Luffy. Luffy dodged it as the hand shot at him.

"IF IT'S THAT PRECIOUS, THEN WHY DON'T YOU PROTECT IT PROPERLY!!!"

The three knives impaled the hat. Luffy and Monferno's eyes widened as they felt their hearts stop. Time seemed to slow as Luffy's hold on the hat was forced off and Buggy's hand reattached to his body.

_"This hat…Is my gift to you," Shanks said as he gave Luffy the hat._

"KUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! What sort of treasure is this rag-like-hat!?!" Buggy laughed as he waved the impaled hat.

Luffy and Monferno began to shake as Ash, Misty, and Nami came into view. Ash and Pikachu gasped and began to shake as well. Nearby, some conscious clown pirates watched in both fear and amazement.

"Oh no…" Misty gasped.

_"This is my favorite hat, you know," Shanks said, "When you become a great pirate in the future, you'll return that hat to me."_

"THAT'S THE HAT I SWORE MYSELF TO WITH SHANKS!!!" Luffy roared as he charged.

"What? This is Shanks' hat?!" Buggy asked as he tossed it to the floor, "I thought it looked familiar…!!"

He spat on the hat.

"Me and that guy used to be in the same pirate ship," Buggy continued as the spit hit the hat, "To rephrase that…He was my comrade when we were still pirate trainees."

Ash snapped and went into Full Dragon Form.

"SHANKS IS A GREAT MAN!!" Luffy shouted, "YOU SAY THAT HE WAS YOUR COMRADE?!"

"Bara-Bara Emergency Escape!" Buggy countered as his head went up.

"DON'T COMPARE YOURSELF TO HIM!!!" Luffy roared as he struck Buggy's body as Ash blew his flames on Buggy's head with Monferno and Pikachu zapping the body.

Buggy came back together and fell over.

"How dare you ruin our hat," Luffy said as he picked it up, "You even spat on it!!"

He rubbed the spit on Buggy's face, making him gag.

"THAT'S DIRTY! STOP IT!!" Buggy demanded.

"It's your own spit," Luffy countered as he got off.

Ash slammed Buggy deeper into the ground and pressed him down.

"Don't ever call say that you were Shanks' crewmate ever again!!" Luffy growled, stretching Buggy's face.

"I don't care! I can say whatever I want about him!!" Buggy retorted, "Bara-Bara…"

**"RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!" **(DON'T COME APART, YOU DAMN BASTARD!) Ash lifted his arm/wing once more and slammed Buggy even deeper into the ground, cracking the ground around them.

"Why are they so mad?" Nami asked.

"That guy did a few things no one should ever do," Misty replied, shaking, "They hurt Shanks' hat and even insulted him."

"Has that ever happened before?"

"Yes. Team Rocket once accidentally caused the hat to get set on fire on the top," Misty gulped, "Ash managed to put it out with Squirtle's Water Gun and when Team Rocket heard it was from Shanks, well…They said that, and I quote, 'Shanks? Who's that? Some wimpy pirate that died at sea?' They added more fuel to the fire since they already destroyed this sandbox Franky had made when they were kids called 'Merry Go' and when they said that, well…Ash and Luffy just snapped. Ash went into his Full Dragon Form and completely obliterated the robot Team Rocket was in. Not even a single piece was left of it."

"And Team Rocket?" Nami shivered.

"Luffy, Ash, Monferno when he was still a Chimchar, and Pikachu did what they're doing to Buggy to them. Ash and Monferno even set their hair on fire before Ash turned into jewels and coated Luffy's fists to make giant fists. Luffy then clobbered them and sent them flying," Misty replied, "Ash refused to change back to even Half Form for the entire day after that and even refused to be near anyone that day while Luffy seemed to have gotten over it quickly. Ash even went so far as digging a hole and hiding in it to avoid anyone."

Misty turned around.

"So you're with us, right?" Misty asked, changing the subject.

Nami nodded as the two stopped shivering.

"Come on, I'll take you to our ship," Misty said, running off.

"Throughout all my life, there was no one that made me more mad than 'Red-Hair' Shanks," Buggy growled, "We were apprentices on the very same ship and argued on almost everything. We even argued about which was colder, the North Pole or the South Pole. It ended when we were both frozen by the Second Mate's Mamoswine. Shortly after that, when we were on a ship to steal their treasure, I found a map to a treasure in the sea! What luck! I hid it from the other and I learned that, during the night, the crew got an Akuma no Mi! I pretended to eat the real one when I swapped it for a fake. I had it all! A map to a fabulous treasure and an Akuma no Mi that I would sell for Billions! But do you know what he did?"

"What did he do?" Luffy asked.

"HE SCARED ME AND I ATE THE FRUIT!" Buggy roared, "I LOST IT ALL! THE MAP BLEW OFF THE SHIP AND NOW I WAS CURSED TO NEVER SWIM AGAIN! I foolishly jumped after it and fell into the water, sinking. That bastard went and jumped in and got me out, BUT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR WHAT HE DID!"

"So Shanks saved your life…" Luffy said.

Ash nodded.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT PART!!!" Buggy shouted as he top half shot into the air, "BECAUSE OF THAT IDIOT, MY FUTURE PLANS WERE POSTPONED FOR TEN DAMN YEARS!!! SO THAT'S WHY I PROMISED MYSELF!!! IF I COULDN'T TAKE THE TREASURES OF THE SEA, I WOULD TAKE THE TREASURES FROM THE LAND!!!"

His top half shot at Nami and Misty.

"YOU WON'T TAKE MY TREASURE AWAY FROM ME!!!" Buggy roared.

Suddenly, a wheel of flames rammed into Buggy, knocking him into a building. The wheel dispersed to reveal Chou-Chou.

"Chou-Chou!" Nami gasped before she felt a tug on her skirt.

She looked down to see Rico.

"Rico-chan too?" Nami pondered, "But…"

"They followed us," Franky replied as the two walked up.

"WHY YOU…" Buggy began before he fell over with a pain filled look on his face.

Pikachu had slammed an Iron Tail between Buggy's legs.

"D-Damn rat…" Buggy grunted, tears streaming down his face, "How dare you kick my bottom half…"

"Your opponent is still me," Luffy said, grinning.

"Damn Gomu-Gomu Kid…" Buggy growled, "Bara-Bara…FESTIVAL!!!"

His body exploded into numerous pieces and flew all around.

"I WANT THAT TREASURE BACK!!!" Buggy roared as he flew his pieces at Nami and Misty.

Chou-Chou growled as his teeth were covered in flames.

"That's Fire Fang!" Misty gasped.

Chou-Chou chomped Buggy's hands, causing a tiny explosion.

"EEEEYYYYYYOOOOOOOW!!!!" Buggy screamed as he blew on his hands, "Damn mutt!"

His pieces began to strike Chou-Chou until…

"FRESH FIRE!" Franky shouted as he blew flames.

The flames were absorbed into Chou-Chou while the parts were on fire.

"EEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Buggy screamed as he put the flames out, "I'm sick and tired of this!"

Suddenly, he felt something. Luffy took off Buggy's left shoe and began to tickle the foot. Buggy began to laugh uncontrollably. Luffy pinched the foot. Buggy screamed. Monferno used Ember on the foot. Buggy screamed louder. Luffy then slammed the toes into the ground… hard. Buggy growled in pain as smoke came out of his nose.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Buggy roared as he turned around to glare at the two when Luffy's fist hit his face.

"Nami, can you do me a favor?" Brook asked.

"Does it involve my underwear?" Nami asked, her eye twitching.

"No," Brook replied as he held up Buggy's pieces.

"Now I'm mad…" Buggy growled, "Bara-Bara…COME TOGETHER!"

His hands and feet returned to his head while the rest of his body…

"Now this is SUPER!" Franky exclaimed as he and BF-61 posed after their dance.

Nami had tied up Buggy's parts up. Luffy laughed as he stretched his arms far away.

"Gomu-Gomu no…"

"AAH! NO WAIT! I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME, I BEG OF YOU!!!" Buggy screamed.

"…BAZOOKA!!!"

Buggy screamed as he was sent flying into the distance, becoming a star. Ash walked over to Misty and picked the bags up with his mouth. Rico struggled to climb onto Chou-Chou until Franky helped him up on it since Brook was currently passed out due to seeing BF-61 again. Rico seemed to be hidden in the fur Chou-Chou had. Luffy picked up his hat as Nami walked over.

"Is it alright?" Nami asked.

"Yeah," Luffy replied as he put it on, his hair sticking out of the holes, "I can still wear it."

"Hit! Mongiri!" (Hey! Wake up!)

He kicked Zoro's wound, making him wake up with a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL, GIRI!?!" Zoro demanded.

"Scizor." (Captain won.)

"…Aah. I don't think I can walk yet," Zoro said.

Ash snorted at Zoro as he walked off to the ship.

"Obviously! If you guys can walk, then you can't be human," Nami stated.

"How come you're including me with him?" Luffy and Brook asked.

"YOU'RE TWO OF THE WEIRDEST OF THEM ALL!!!" Nami barked, her eyes white and her teeth shark-like.

"I'll wake the chief up," Luffy said.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to see a large group of people with a variety of weapons.

"What happened here?" one asked, having two katanas and a flintlock.

"Ah! The mayor!" one cried.

Suddenly, all of the people ran over to Boodle's side, trying to wake him up.

"What happened to him?!" one asked.

"Pikachu knocked him out," Luffy replied.

"What?!" one gasped.

"Are you guys pirates," The first man asked.

"No…We're not…" Nami began to sweat heavily.

"We're pirates," Luffy stated.

Zoro laughed as Nami whacked Luffy on the head. Franky picked Zoro up and the group ran off with the villagers chasing after them.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Nami demanded.

"This is a good village!!" Luffy replied.

"Huh?" Misty pondered.

"For their chief, for just once person…" Luffy said, smiling, "They're all getting that mad!!"

"No matter what excuse we give them, they'll just be mad at us," Misty added, catching on.

Chou-Chou turned around and barked at them. The people stopped.

"Chou-Chou?" One asked.

Chou-Chou nodded, still growling, before stopping them by blocking their path with a Flamethrower hitting the ground, making a wall of flames.

"Chou-Chou, why are you helping those pirates?!" a woman demanded.

Chou-Chou barked at them before a note flew over the flames and landed in the mob leader's hand. The Arcanine turned and ran off. The group got on the ship and began to sail off.

"Ash, where's the money?" Nami asked the dragon.

Ash didn't reply and flew on top of the Thousand Sunny.

"Told you he stays away from people when this happens," Misty sighed, "Most likely…"

"HEY!!! STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU MORONS!!!"

Everyone looked to see Boodle.

"Hey, it's the mayor," Franky said.

"I'M SORRY!! I OWE YOU!!!" Boodle screamed, tear of joy rolling down his face.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" Luffy replied, "JUST LIVE HAPPY LIVES!!!"

Ash roared as he expelled a large blast of black flames in the shape of an arrow. Boodle turned to look in the direction of the arrow and gasped. He began to cry harder.

"THANK YOU, STRAW HAT PIRATES!!!" Boodle screamed.

Nami, unfortunately, saw the bags that Ash had left.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Nami screeched, "YOU LEFT ALL THE TREASURE!!!"

Ash roared at Nami before falling asleep.

"WAKE UP, YOU BASTARD!!!" Nami barked, "I WANT MY MONEY AND I WANT IT NOW!"

They heard a giggle. They all turned to see Rico and Chou-Chou were on the ship, Rico peeking above Chou-Chou's head.

"AAH!!! TURN IT AROUND!" Nami ordered.

"Hold on," Luffy said as he walked over to Rico, "The sea's a dangerous place, little guy. I'm sorry, but you'll have to go back."

Rico's eyes widened and shook his head.

"Straw Hat, what are you talking about!?" Franky asked, "Kiddo's all alone. If we take him back, he'll be sent to an orphanage and might even lose Fangs. That s not SUPER, Straw Hat!"

"Then one of us will stay behind," Luffy replied.

"No," Franky said, glaring at the captain, "I refuse to let you take Kiddo and Fangs off the ship. If it comes to it, I'll fight you for that right."

Luffy chuckled.

"Well then, let's let Rico decide," Luffy said.

Everyone turned to Rico. His eyes began to water.

"I…" Rico sniffled, "I… I wanna…I wanna come…"

"He spoke…" Nami gasped.

"I wanna…I wanna find…Oni-san and Onee-chan…" Rico cried, "I want to give them…"

He pulled out a letter.

"I wanna give them Mamma and Papa's lettew," Rico said, crying.

"A letter?" Misty repeated.

"Luffy, I'm not sure this is a good idea," Zoro said.

"Why? I traveled with Max," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Ash, human again, as he walked over to Rico and hugged him.

"Max was this kid's age," Ash said, stroking Rico's back, "And he has Chou-Chou with him. Plus, we could use a motivator on the ship."

"Wha…?" Rico tilted his head.

"Ash…" Misty began.

"It's Rico's choice, Mist," Ash interrupted, "And he wants to come along."

He looked down at Rico.

"Now then, I think we're still close enough for you to see Boodle," Ash said, "Go on and tell him that you're off on to do a dream of your's."

Rico nodded and Ash put him on Chou-Chou. He walked over to the back of the boat as Ash changed back into Full Dragon Form and went back to his perch.

"BYE-BYE, MAYOW POODLE!!!" Rico shouted as he waved, "SHUSHU AND I ARE OFF!!! WE COME BACK WIT ONI-SAN AND ONEE-CHAN!!!"

"GOOD-BYE, RICO!!!" Boodle shouted as he waved, crying hysterically, "COME BACK WITH MORE SONGS TO SING ABOUT AND COME BACK SMILING!!!"

"OKEY-DOKEY, MAYOW POODLE!!!"

"DON'T CALL ME…NEVERMIND! I'LL MISS YOU, RICO!!!" Boodle cried.

Once the Thousand Sunny was just a dot on the water, the townspeople ran up to the docks.

"Mayor! Mayor, it's horrible!" the first man said, holding the paper, "Rico's…"

"I knew," Boodle said, "He just said he would come back with his siblings."

"He…He spoke?!" the man gasped.

"Indeed, Tom," Boodle replied, "Those pirates you chased out are the ones who brought back his spirit."

He walked over to the bags.

"Now then…LET'S MAKE A NAME OF OUR TOWN SO THAT OUR LITTLE RICO CAN COME BACK TO HIS RESTORED HOME!" Boodle shouted.

The townspeople cheered.

* * *

"AAH! I FORGOT!" Nami gasped before glaring at Ash, "ASH, YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND PAY ME THIRTY-MILLION!"

Ash stuck his tongue out at Nami and roared at her before falling asleep.

(Now I know how Ash felt when I refused to listen to him…) Charizard roared as he played Poker with Squirtle, Pikachu, Monferno, Oni, Giri, and two new Pokemon.

One was a Meowth and the other looked like a small white gray ghost with a white, chibi face.

"So those are your Pokemon?" Misty asked.

"Yep. The Meowth is Star and the Castform is Tenki," Nami replied.

"Me-owth." (Full House.)

"Squirt. Squirtle." (Damn. Two queens.)

"Cast. Castform." (Ditto. Two kings and a queen.)

"Scizor." (Three Jacks)

"Hitmongiri." (Three aces)

"Pika/Mon." (Pair of fours and pair of fives.)

(Royal Flush) Charizard, showed his hand.

(WHAT?!)

"Franky just had to show them how to play that game…" Misty muttered.

Brook, meanwhile, hid in the Crow's Nest Gym, shaking in fear in fetal position, frightened of BF-61 and Tenki.

* * *

**Me: No one expected that, did they?**

**Kyuubi: I knew about the Meowth, but the Castform?**

**Shinobi: It's perfect for Nami since it changes based on the weather.**

* * *

**Translations and Attacks:**

**Tenki: Weather.**

**Ittō-Ryū Iai: Shishi Sonson (一刀流 ｢居合｣　獅子歌歌, One Sword Style Draw and Re-sheath Technique: Lion's Song) Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "breath" of his opponent, the attack rapidly unsheathes, attacks, ****and sheaths the sword.**

**Oni Giri (****鬼斬り****, Demon Slash): A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zoro then approaches the target (usually at high speed) and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from either the left or right, depending from which side of his mouth did he positioned the sword's main blade at. The pun in the name is that Onigiri (****お握り****) is also the name of a Japanese rice snack.**

**Tō Rō Nagashi (****刀狼流し****, Bleeding the Wolf): At close-range, Zoro leans toward the opponent, using two of his swords to block the opponent's attacks while twisting his body around as he continues to approach and dodge other attacks (if there are any) and eventually cutting through the opponent's stomach with the third sword.**

**Gomu Gomu no Pistol (****ゴムゴムの銃****(****ピストル****), Rubber Rubber Pistol): Luffy's standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, it is called Gum-Gum Pistol. In the 4Kids dub, it is called Gum-Gum Blast. Its name comes from Luffy's claim to Shanks that his punching arm is "As powerful as a pistol!" **

**Gomu Gomu no Bazooka (****ゴムゴムのバズーカ****, Rubber Rubber Bazooka): Luffy stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both simultaneously. This is usually used as a finishing move. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Gum-Gum Bazooka. In the 4Kids dub, this is called Gum-Gum Double Barrel.**

**Gomu Gomu no Rocket (****ゴムゴムのロケット****, Rubber Rubber Rocket): Luffy's main method of traveling long distances fast. He stretches out one of his arms or both and grabs a handhold, then retracts them, projecting himself high into the air, over great distances, or even into an opponent. This technique is oftentimes reckless especially if not done properly as Luffy could accidentally propel himself into a body of water or worse. This is called Gum-Gum Rocket in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs.**

**Gomu Gomu no Muchi (****ゴムゴムの鞭****, Rubber Rubber Whip): Luffy stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle, striking multiple foes. It is called Gum-Gum Whip in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs.**

**Hanauta Sanchou: Yahazu Giri (****鼻唄三丁****:****矢筈斬り****; Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash): A technique in which the user seemingly instantly slashes an opponent at such a fast pace that it appears that they didn't attack at all (in fact, to the casual observer it would look like the user simply walked past the victim). Only when a certain amount of time has passed, which is approximate to the time the user walks ten feet away or 3 steps or "verses" as the name suggests, does their opponent only realize the attack. It seems to employ elements of Iai (instant sword-draw-and-re-sheath) since it is generally initiated (though not always) with the user moving towards the intended target(s) with a naked blade and walks past them before sheathing it back. It is usually at this point that the victims start manifesting the effects of this high-speed attack. The actual attack is however not seen clearly due to the speed it implemented. The technique is highly versatile, since with it, the user can slash multiple targets at once and if they so wish, the damage they inflict can be as fatal or as incapacitating as they like. According to Brook this was originally named "Requiem Banderole" (****鎮魂曲（レクイエム）・ラバンドゥロ****, Rekuiemu Rabanduroru) and was a fast cutting technique that learned from his kingdom's "Assault Squad". It was nicknamed it's current name by his nakama and was praised by them. It's original name comes from "Requiem", a type of song sung during funerals, and "Banderole", a type of small flag or streamer used by knights in heraldry. Banderole is also a reference to the fencing move Coup de Banderole, when the attacks performs a lateral slash against the opponent's chest, leaving a "stream" mark, hence the name banderole.**

* * *

**Shinobi: Hitmongiri, the Samurai Pokemon, is a Steel/Fightning Type. Tyrogue evolves into Hitmongiri when it's Special Attack and Speed are higher than the other Stats. It's three swords are said to have been made from the fangs of Rayquaza.**

**

* * *

**

**Me: okay… My fingers hurt now.**

**Kaze: Next time, the Mugiwara Kaizoku meet Captain Usopp, a fierce pirate of the seas.**


	12. The Liar

**Me: It appears that some people aren't getting Review Replies.**

**Kaze: Alright, the words used to make the Clown Pokemon names are as followed. Clofe: CLOwn and kniFE; Clade: CLown and blADE; Clodiatong: CLOwn, glaDIATor, and kONG.**

**Kyuubi: Rico's nickname for Chou-Chou is 'Shushu.' Everyone else just calls him 'Chou-Chou.'**

**Me: (rubbing the injury DAN88 gave me) Ite…that hurt…I like emotional scenes, okay?**

**Kaze: Here's where we meet Usopp.

* * *

**

It was a glorious day on the Thousand Sunny. Zoro and his two Pokemon sparred with their blades, Brook was playing a jaunty tune on a piano as Rico and Brook sang a duet, Ash was sleeping up a storm in the Men's Bedroom, Franky was below deck, working on something, Misty was relaxing in a chair, and Luffy and Nami…

"YAY! IT'S FIXED!!" Luffy cheered, "THANK YOU, NAMI!!!"

"All I did was mend the cuts," Nami said as she put her sewing kit away, "Now be careful with it, it's just a tempo…"

Luffy poked a hole in it.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami barked, eye white and shark-teeth, as she poked Luffy's head with the needle.

"THAT HURT!" Luffy yelped.

"THAT'S THE ONLY WAY THAT I KNOW HURTS YOU!" Nami shot back.

"We're out of food," Luffy deadpanned as he walked out.

"Impossible," Misty said, "We just restocked when we got Nami and Rico-chan."

"Luffy-Nii, don't you wemembew?" Rico whispered after he jumped onto Luffy's available shoulder.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy's eyes widened, "Me, Rico, Ash, Pikachu, Monferno, Brook, Gyarados, and Charizard ate it all in an eating contest yesterday. I guess I forgot."

"That…" Nami stated as he left eye twitched, "Is not okay."

Rico, Monferno, and Luffy shivered in fear as Misty pulled her mallet out, Nami took out a staff, and Zoro began to take his swords out…

* * *

Ash stood on the top of the Crow's Nest Gym, his face swollen from the beating, as he looked out to sea for a new island as Luffy, Charizard, Pikachu, Monferno, and Brook, their faces all swollen, or cracked in places for Brook's case, as they fished along with a bruised and battered Gyarados and Dewgong. Rico had the worst punishment of them all; he had to go sit in a corner and think about why you shouldn't have an eating contest when you're on a ship and not near any towns.

* * *

On a nearby island was a small village with a mansion outside the village. A boy stood outside the village. He was a tanned, skinny teenager with black curly hair and a long nose, which is apparently an allusion to Pinocchio, a wooden boy from a story of the same name who possessed a nose that would stretch after he lied. He usually wears a dark yellow plaid bandanna, special sniper goggles, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath and he smelled like gunpowder. (Kaze Note: Why is he in his normal outfit? AN: He'll change later, probably after the fight.)

"Well, time to start the day for the town," The boy laughed as he looked at the figure beside him, "Ready, Art?"

The figure was a Pokemon. It was an unusual white and brown Pokémon that seem unremarkable at first, but it possessed a tail with an end that resembled a paintbrush. This paintbrush was oozing with yellow paint.

"Smeargle…" (Not really, Usopp…)

"Then let's go!" the boy shouted.

"Smeargle smear…" (This will bite him in the bum one day…)

"PIRATES ARE COMING!!!" Usopp shouted as he and Art ran into the village, "PIRATES ARE COMING! PIRATES ARE COMING WITH A LIVING SKELETON AND A CYBORG ON A LION-THEME SHIP!!!"

"Guess it's time to go to work," a man said.

"Time for school, children," a woman said to two kids.

"JUST KIDDING!!" Usopp grinned.

His grin was replied with a frying pan to the face.

"Usopp…" a group of villagers growled.

"Oh look, an Absol," Usopp said, pointing to his left.

Everyone, even Art, looked to Usopp's left. Usopp grabbed Art and ran off.

* * *

"Now that was great," Usopp chuckled as he leaned on a tree while sitting on its branch, "Right, Art?"

Art was busy painting on the tree.

"There they are!" a voice exclaimed.

"Huh?" Usopp looked down, "Oh! It's you guys!"

"Good morning, Captain!" a boy with a green shirt with the Jolly Roger on it, blue shorts, a sea-green sash, and green hair in the shape of the top of a pepper greeted.

"The Usopp Pirate Crew, reporting for duty, Captain!" a boy wearing a black sweatshirt, orange shorts, purple sash, and his purple hair covering his eyes and sticking out of the top of a red hat making his hair resemble a carrot top added.

"Hey, Ninjin, Piiman, where's Tamanegi?" Usopp asked as he jumped down.

"We're not sure, Captain," Ninjin, the purple-haired boy, shrugged.

"He's probably sleeping," Ninjin, the green-haired boy, added.

"How can he sleep so much?" Usopp pondered.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" a voice screamed.

The four turned to see a boy in glasses, his onion-colored hair in the shape of an onion top, a blue vest over a yellow shirt, and brown shorts running up in fear.

"THIS IS BAD!!!" the boy screamed.

"Tamanegi, what's wrong?" Usopp asked.

"I saw pirates heading this way!" Tamanegi replied.

"Liar," the three humans said in unison.

(That's the cauldron calling the kettle black…)

"It's true!" Tamanegi screamed, "They were on a lion-theme ship and I saw a skeleton and a Cyborg, with the Cyborg chasing the skeleton!"

Smeargle and Usopp's jaws dropped.

(Oh my god…USOPP TOLD THE TRUTH?!?)

_'Oh my god…I TOLD THE TRUTH THIS MORNING?!?'_ Usopp thought.

"Alas, time for snacks!" Usopp declared, about to run off when a large Pokemon stopped him.

It was a tall bird with a long neck and long legs. It had red feathers under sheathes that coved its very sharp wings. The skin was hard, harden it into an iron-like state. It was silver-gray except for its red feathers and its yellow eyes. Its feet both had two toes on them and its tail had hooked ends. Its wings were actually hollow.

"Skarmory?" (Where are you going?)

"I have a disease where if I don't have my snack, I'll die," Usopp lied.

Skarmory's eyes narrowed.

* * *

"AAH!!! HELP ME!!!" Usopp screamed as Skarmory flew towards the direction Tamanegi came from, holding Usopp in the air by her claws as she pecked Usopp on the head, "Sky, stop it! Please!!"

(I just love karma!) Art laughed as the Usopp Pirates chased after their Captain.

* * *

"So why aren't we docking?" Ash asked.

"I want to test out something I've been working on," Franky replied, "Gem Dragon, Straw Hat, Kiddo, Skeleton, Little Sister, Orange, follow me."

Nami, Luffy, Ash, Rico, Misty, and Brook followed him below deck. On the sides of the Thousand Sunny, at the bottom, were two holes covered by doors with the number '1' on them. It turned to '2' and opened. A boat came out of it. The boat had a figurehead resembling a lamb's head and a steam engine in the back. Rico sat in Misty's lap beside Ash in the back seat, Brook was at a side of the steam engine, holding onto it, and Luffy was beside Franky at the front.

"Mini Merry II, Sail On!" Franky declared, piloting the boat.

"This is great, Franky!" Ash and Luffy exclaimed, stars in their eyes.

"Kawaii..." Rico awed as he looked at the figurehead.

"Glad you like it!" Franky laughed, "I designed this little girl in honor of Merry Go. Consider her as Merry Go's daughter."

The '2' went back to '1' and it opened to reveal Nami, riding on a strange device. It had a horse-shaped figurehead with handlebars coming out at the sides of the neck, a wheel at the end of the front of the craft, a strange device at the back, and was painted white.

"This is great!" Nami laughed as her vehicle went to beside Mini Merry II.

"That's the Shiro Mokuba I, the SUPER Seahorse!" Franky explained, "That engine in the back was made from a Jet Dial Skeleton had. I spent a year making the plans and a day to make it. It can travel on water and on land. SUPER, ain't it?"

"I'll just call it the White Rocking Horse I," Nami smiled.

"ACK!" went Franky.

Zoro, Oni, and Giri all watched them go to the island. They shrugged and fell asleep.

* * *

"So is there a village here?" Ash asked.

"That's what the map says," Nami replied, looking at the map they 'borrowed' from Booger. (Buggy Note: IT'S BUGGY, YA BASTARD! AN: Oi! What are you doing here? Dark, get him out! Dark Note: I'll bite you to death. [Takes tonfa out] Buggy Note: Mommy…)

Meanwhile, hiding in some bushes on higher ground, the Usopp Pirates were watching them.

"T-T-Th-That's a s- s-sk-skeleton…" Usopp whimpered.

"Look, they have a little kid with them," Piiman stated, pointing at Rico, "And he has some weird ears and a tail."

"And a Cyborg," Tamanegi whimpered, pointing at Franky, "And I think he's a pervert."

"Um, excuse me," Brook said, "But I do believe that we are being spied on."

He pointed at where the six were hiding.

"WAAAA…! WE'VE BEEN FOUND!!" the three kids screamed as they ran away.

"HEY! YOU…DON'T RUN AWAY!!" Usopp screamed.

He nervously turned to look at the others.

"I AM THE GREAT PIRATE FLEET LEADER, USOPP, WHO IS IN CHARGE OF THE SECURITY OF THIS VILLAGE!" Usopp lied, "I'M ALSO KNOWN AS 'CAPTAIN,' 'CAPTAIN USOPP!!'"

He jumped down and stood five meters away with Sky and Art.

"It's best you don't try to attack this village," Usopp threatened, "Otherwise, my crew of 80,000,000 men are not going to forgive you!"

"80,000,000?! Sugoi…" Rico awed as he took a Pokéball, "What do you think, Shushu."

The Pokéball opened and Chou-Chou came out. He sniffed Usopp before facing Art and Sky.

(He's a liar, isn't he?)

(Chronic.) Art sighed.

(I am embarrassed that he raised me from a chick…) Sky sighed.

"Liar," Nami and Misty stated.

"WAA! I'VE BEEN CAUGHT!!" Usopp gasped.

"He just admitted it…" Franky sweatdropped.

"Okay! I admit that I lied!" Usopp said, "Bad planning! Bad planning indeed!"

Luffy laughed.

"You're so funny!" Luffy stated between laughs.

"Hey! Don't underestimate me!!" Usopp growled, "I am a man with high self-esteem! I am known as 'Honorable Usopp!!!'"

The tip of Sky's break glowed purple before pecking Usopp in the back.

"ACK! I…lied…" Usopp grunted in pain before collapsing.

Smeargle dragged Usopp off as Sky motioned for the crew to follow.

"I'll get Swordsman," Franky said, hopping back on Mini Merry II and going back to Sunny.

"Now this is rich," Ash chuckled, "I feel like I'm watching Brock and Croagunk again."

* * *

**Me: Next time, the crew learns that Usopp's lying is good in a sense.**


	13. The Sick Heiress and the Smelly Butler

**Me: Here's another update.

* * *

**

"You're looking for new crewmates?" Usopp asked, the entire crew in a tavern.

Everyone in the bar stared at the sight of Usopp dining with the Straw Hats in shock.

_'Oh my god…USOPP TOLD THE TRUTH?!'_ everyone thought.

"That's right," Luffy said, "Know anyone who wants to join?"

"Let me be the captain and I'll join you," Usopp said.

"No thanks," the group replied, resuming eating and drinking.

"What kind of attitude is that?!" Usopp demanded.

(What time is it?) Art asked.

Castform looked outside.

(Noon from what I can tell from the position of the sun.)

Art and Sky's eyes widened. Sky pecked Usopp on the head.

"Ow! What was that for, Sky?" Usopp asked, "I didn't lie or try to run away."

Art grabbed the large empty plate Luffy had and painted something on it. He showed it to Usopp and he gasped.

"I've gotta get going now," Usopp said as he stood up, "I hope to see you later."

He and Art ran off with Sky flying right behind them.

"Mowe please!" Rico said.

"KAWAII!!!" the women in the tavern squealed.

"THE USOPP PIRATES ARE HERE!!!" three voices shouted.

Everyone but Luffy, Ash, Pikachu, Monferno, and Rico turned to see Piiman, Ninjin, and Tamanegi with wooden swords. The three walked over to them.

"Where's our captain?" Ninjin demanded.

"Ah! That was some great meet!" Luffy exclaimed, patting his full belly.

The trio paled.

"Hey…You wanna know what we did with him?" Zoro asked.

_'Somehow, I get the feeling this will not end well…'_ were the top thought in the tavern.

The trio looked at Zoro, shaking.

"We ate him," Zoro said with a dark smile.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! WITCH!!!" the trio screamed, staring at Nami with long eyeballs, shark-like teeth, and long flailing tongues out.

"WHO ARE YOU STARING AT?!" Nami demanded, her eyes white and her shark teeth bared.

The trio passed out as everyone but Nami began to laugh.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Nami barked.

* * *

"So he said he had to go?" Piiman asked.

"That's right," Nami replied.

"He must be visiting Kaya-hime," Ninjin stated.

"Kaya-Hime?" Misty repeated.

"That's what everyone calls her," Tamanegi said with a sad sigh.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"It's just that Kaya-Hime lost her parents a long time ago," Piiman explained, "She lives all alone, even though she has butlers and maids, and she's rich. But money can't bring someone like her happiness. Shortly after her parents died, she started to suffer from a horrible ailment too."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MONEY CAN'T GIVE YOU HAPPINESS?!" Nami demanded.

"It only brings it to you, Nami," Misty sweatdropped.

"So why does Usopp go visit her?" Brook asked.

"EEK! EVIL!!" the trio screamed.

"EVIL?! WHERE?!" Brook yelped as he looked around.

"THEY MEAN YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Nami barked, eyes white and pointing at Brook and her teeth shark teeth.

"Why does Usopp go visit her?" Ash asked.

"He does it so he can tell Kaya lies," Piiman replied.

"Now that's just horrible," Misty stated.

"Not exactly," the owner said, overhearing the conversation as she walked over with more meat and sake, "Usopp is the town's alarm clock. He goes running down the main path of the village in the mornings and when it's time for school to be let out. When he runs by in the mornings, the day starts for everyone in a way. The school uses Usopp as a final bell to let the children who go there out."

"And this Kaya-hime?" Franky asked.

"Only Usopp's tales can cheer her up," the tavern owner replied, "He goes there every day to tell her a tale so she can be happier. You see, his father became a pirate and left the village while his mother…his mother died a year and a half after his father left. Usopp began to tell lies when she became ill about pirates coming to the village. This is the first time he was right. He added a skeleton and the Cyborg part in today's morning lie and somehow you guys came here."

"So when Usopp adds something to his regular lie of pirates coming here, it will come true?" Misty pondered.

"I guess," the owner shrugged, "By the way; the meal's on the house because of the little cutie with you."

She patted Rico on the head, making him purr on instinct.

* * *

Usopp crawled through a square opening in a wall hidden behind a bush. He climbed up a tree and rested on the branch. Sky and Art landed on the branch and Art ran over to a window and knocked on it. The window opened and revealed a young woman with pale skin, a silk white dress, short pale yellow hair, and pale blue eyes.

"Hello, Captain Usopp," the girl smiled softly.

"Good Afternoon, Kaya-chan," Usopp said.

"So what's today's adventure?" Kaya asked, sitting on the couch inside the room.

"Today is about the young ward of the famous hero born on Sharpshooter Island, Sogeking; Chopperman," Usopp said.

"Chopperman?" Kaya repeated.

"Yes. Given the Chopper-Cape from Sogeking, a young reindeer became a humanoid reindeer with superpowers," Usopp told, "He lives with Namifia, his manager, and Luffy-Bomber, a giant robot with stretchable fists."

"Wow!" Kaya awed.

"Today was a slow day for Chopperman since the world was at peace," Usopp said, "Sadly, Namifia hoped for something to happen so they could get money…"

* * *

"So this is where Kaya-hime lives?" Ash asked as the group stood before a large mansion.

"Yeah. Captain is probably telling Kaya-hime a story by now," Piiman said.

"I'm going in," Luffy said as he stretched his hands up to the top of the gates, "Gomu-Gomu no ROCKET!"

"Same here," Ash said as he made his wings and tail appear and flew over the gate.

"They ate Akuma no Mi," Misty explained to the three shocked boys.

"You know of an easier way of getting in?" Nami asked.

The trio nodded as the group followed the trio. Nearby, another certain trio were watching in the bushes.

"So they have another Twerpette in their group," Jessie growled.

"And a little kid too," James added, "But you do have to admit, he looks adorable!"

"Who cares?" Jessie asked, "This time, Pikachu will be ours."

"But what about…" James began.

"I want that Garsoul as well."

James and Meowth rolled their eyes.

* * *

"…And so, Chopperman got his Model Porygon-Z Figurine and Namifia got more money than ever," Usopp finished his tale.

"Wow, Chopperman is so kawaii," Kaya giggled, "Thank you for the story, Usopp-san."

"No problem, Kaya-chan," Usopp smiled.

"And thank you, Art, for the amazing drawings of the story."

(Aw shucks…) Art blushed as he kicked the branch.

It lowered a little.

"Uh oh…" Usopp and Art paled.

The branch fell. Usopp held on for dear life to Sky's legs and Art sat on her back.

"Are you two okay?" Kaya asked.

"We're fine," Usopp replied.

"Told you he was funny," a voice chuckled.

Usopp and Kaya looked to see Ash and Luffy on a branch with Pikachu and Monferno on their respected shoulders, grinning.

"Who are you two?" Kaya asked.

"We're friends of Usopp," Ash said, "I'm Ash and this is Pikachu."

"And I'm Luffy and this is Monferno," Luffy said, "Nice to meet you, Kaya-hime."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Kaya said with a small smile, "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, really," Ash replied as his crew showed up, "We came by to see if Usopp was here."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" a voice demanded.

A man of relatively slim build with glasses and slicked green-and-black hair wearing a standard butler's uniform with striped shoes walked up. Beside him was a black, large feline, such as a cougar. Its tail has a distinctive whorl at the end of it. Its fur was luxurious with black-colored ears. Perhaps its most distinctive feature was the sapphire jewel in the center of its forehead.

"Klahador…" Kaya gasped.

"You can't just barge into the mansion like this!!" the man growled.

"Ugh… The butler!" Usopp groaned.

(Crap. That annoying moron…) Art sighed.

(Here we go with his insults…) Sky cawed softly.

"Who's he?" Luffy asked.

"Listen, Klahador, these people are…" Kaya began before Klahador raised a hand.

"You don't have to explain! I will ask you about it later," Klahador said as he walked by her, "Please get out! Or my Persian, Thirteen, will be forced to attack you."

His cat hissed.

"Do you have any meat?" Luffy asked.

"None for you," Klahador replied.

Luffy and Monferno slumped as Ash and Pikachu patted their backs.

"You…" Klahador began as he noticed Usopp, "You're Usopp-kun…"

Kaya gulped and sweated a little.

"I've heard rumors about you," Klahador said, "The villagers talk about you all the time."

"Oh? Oh, thank you! You may call me 'Captain Usopp,'" Usopp grinned, "That's what every…"

"Why are you here?" Klahador interrupted.

"Er…Um…Uh…You see…I was following…" Usopp began until he heard a crowing growl from Sky as the tip of her beak glowed purple.

Usopp began to sweat.

"I came here to tell Kaya a story like I always do," Usopp said, looking a the ground in shame of being threatened by his own Pokemon.

"I've heard about your lying abilities, your Smeargle's artistic skills, and your Skarmory's ability to make you tell the truth and be brave by using Venom Peck on you," Klahador chuckled as he adjusted his glasses with the bottom of his hand, "I've also heard about your father too…"

"What?!" Usopp gasped.

(Oh no…) Sky gasped.

(This won't end well…) Art added.

"You're the son of a filthy pirate," Klahador continued, "I'm not surprised you turned out this way! But you had better stay away from my Ojou-sama!"

"His dad was a pirate?" Luffy pondered.

(Okay…My déjà vu is acting up…) Monferno said.

(Same here…) Pikachu nodded, (If you remove the nose and change the skin tone and hair color, he kinda looks like…)

Pikachu and Monferno's eyes widened.

"…Did you just say 'filthy'…?" Usopp began as he body began to shake a little.

"You and Ojou-sama are from two different worlds," Klahador continued, "Is it money you want? Name your price."

"THAT'S ENOUGH, KLAHADOR!!!" Kaya barked, slamming her hands on the railing around the window, "APOLOGIZE TO USOPP-SAN AT ONCE!!!"

"There is no need for me to apologize to someone so uncivilized as him," Klahador responded, "I'm just telling the truth! Unless…"

He turned to face Usopp once more.

"…Your father **isn't** a pirate, but it was just another **lie** you made up," Klahador said.

"KLAHADOR!" Kaya gasped.

Usopp punched Klahador as Pikachu and Monferno struck him with a combination tail hit.

"SHUT UP!" Usopp growled, "You can make fun of me, you can spill drinks on me, hurt me with anything. Heck, you can even dance on my grave once I die. But I will never EVER lie about my father. I'M PROUD THAT MY DAD WAS A PIRATE!!! I'M PROUD HE WAS A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA!"

(You make fun of one of Captain's crewmate's son again, and we'll kill you!) Pikachu threatened as his cheeks sparked.

(No one gets away with insulting the son of Chief Sharpshooter and gets away with it…) Monferno growled as the flames on his body grew.

"Ash…This guy…" Luffy began.

"I know…" Ash nodded.

"LEAVE THIS MANSION AND NEVER RETURN!" Klahador barked as Kuroneko hissed.

"Fine. You don't need to tell me to get out," Usopp said, glaring at Klahador before walking away with Sky and Art, "I WON'T COME BACK!!"

"Captain…" The trio called out weakly.

They turned to Klahador.

"YOU IDIOT!" Ninjin barked, "OUR CAPTAIN ISN'T THAT KIND OF PERSON!"

"YOU ARE STUPID!" Piiman added.

"VERY, VERY STUPID!" Tamanegi added.

"BAKA!" Ash and Luffy added.

"Hey!" Zoro growled as he clonked Luffy on the back of his head.

"It's none of your business!" Misty added, knocking Ash out with her mallet.

The four conscious ones tried to charged at Klahador, but were held back by Franky.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" Klahador barked.

* * *

"Where are Luffy and Ash?" Nami asked.

"They went off to look for Usopp," Brook replied, taking his violin out, "Any requests?"

"How about…" Piiman began.

Brook began to play 'Black Handkerchief of Happiness' with Rico singing along.

"Oi! DON'T ASK IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO PLAY SOMETHING ELSE!" Zoro barked.

"By the way, where's Four-Eyes?" Franky asked.

"He's always somewhere," Piiman replied.

"Usually ends up running up, screaming about something," Ninjin added.

"AAHH!!!"

"See?" the two kids said.

"DANGER!" Tamanegi screamed, "THERE'S A WEIRD GUY WALKING BACKWARDS HEADED THIS WAY!!!"

"Liar," both stated.

"I'M SERIOUS!" Tamanegi shouted, "LOOK!"

After a few minutes, the group saw a figure walking backwards, actually moon walking. He wore strange clothes. A long coat covered in disks, red, heart-shaped glasses, brown-green pants held up by a brown belt, long sagging socks and shoelace-less shoes, and brown gloves with the knuckles having bronze spots. The beard on his chin was black and red in a striped pattern.

"Hey! Who told you that I'm weird?" the man asked, "I am not a weirdo. I'm a hypnotist."

"A hippo-fist?" Rico asked, imagining the man as a hippo's fist.

"No, no, little dude. Hypnotist, I make people do my bidding through this little trinket," the man said as he showed Rico a steel ring connected by a string, "Name's Jango. Care to see my skill in action?"

"Sure," the children there and Brook said.

"Whoa. Groovy skeleton man," Jango stated.

"Why thank you," Brook bowed.

Jango began to waved the ring side to side with the five watching it.

"Now when I say 'One, Two, Jango,' you'll fall asleep," Jango said, "One…Two…Jango!"

Jango, Brook, Piiman, Ninjin, and Tamanegi fell asleep, snoring. Brook began to be dragged off by his own snot bubble.

"Sugoi…" Rico awed.

"Okay…How is it that he hypnotized himself and four others, but why didn't Rico be hypnotized?" Zoro asked, sweatdropping.

* * *

Usopp and Sky watched the ocean, enjoying the sea breeze, the sounds of the waves gently splashing at the cliff, and the warm sun, while Art, currently at an easel, was painting the scenery, amazingly the pain seeping out of his tail changing colors when he wanted them to.

"Hey!" Luffy said as he and Ash came out of the tree upside-down.

"AH!" Usopp screamed.

(DON'T DO THAT!) Sky squawked.

"So this is where you went," Ash said as the two sat next to Usopp while Pikachu talked with Art and Monferno with Sky.

"Yasopp, that's your dad right?" Luffy asked.

"You know my dad?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah. He came to Pallet Town when we were kids," Ash explained, "Told us all about you."

"Aside from your nose and hair color, you look just like him," Luffy added.

"So you two know where he is now?"

"Nope," Luffy replied, "But I know that he's with Captain Shanks."

"Oh, so he's with Shanks…" Usopp said.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"HE'S WITH SHANKS?!" Usopp shouted, his eyes popping out, tongue flailing, and teeth shark-like.

"YES!" Luffy yelped, his eyes popping out and his mouth shrinking as if he ate a lemon.

"Your dad always talked about you, even when we didn't wanna listen," Ash said.

"He managed to fit our heads in a single glass grog cup once when he was drunk when we said we didn't want," Luffy laughed, "Still don't know how he managed to do that."

"Wow…"

Art showed Monferno, Sky, and Pikachu the picture he was painting. It showed their trainers looking out to sea.

"That's really amazing, Art-chan," a voice said.

Pikachu, Sky, Art, and Monferno yelped as they and their trainers turned to see Kaya, leaning on a large feline. Its front legs, top of its head, and ears were all a shade of violet while the rest of its fur was a creamy peach. On each side of its body, sticking out of the violet fur, were three long stalks of violet fur that turned blue at the end which was shaped into a ring. Two fangs stuck out of the sides of its mouth. Ash took Dexter out.

-Radimally, the Saber Tooth Pokemon. Radimally is the evolved form of Delcatty when it uses Secret Power while holding an Ancient Tooth. Female trainers are know to capture this Pokemon for contest use only due to its natural beauty. Like Delcatty, it has low attack and defense, but it makes up that with its psychic abilities. When Radimally uses its psychic abilities, the streaming pieces along its sides glow like an aurora-

"Kaya-hime, why are you here? Shouldn't you be resting?" Ash asked.

"Yes. But I wanted to apologize to Usopp for Klahador's behavior," Kaya replied as she petted her Radimally, "So I asked Ichigo-chan to help me."

"I'll go back when he apologized about insulting my father," Usopp stated.

"Klahador was the guy who looked like an idiot, right?" Luffy asked.

"Um…yes?" Usopp sweatdropped.

"He's right there, talking with a hippie," Luffy said, pointing down on a side of the cliff.

The others looked to see Klahador, Kuroneko, and Jango.

"What's Klahador doing here?" Kaya pondered, "I left shortly after him, so he couldn't have known I was here."

"Jango, I told you not to attract any attention. And what do you do?" Klahador asked, "I find you, sleeping, along with three kids and a skeleton that was being dragged off by its own snot bubble."

"Don't be stupid. I didn't attract any attention," Jango replied, "I am not weird, too."

"Who's the hippie?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure," Kaya replied, "I've never seen him before."

"You have planned everything, right?" Klahador asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Sure. I can begin anytime," Jango replied, "I can kill that mansion's owner to start."

_'WHAT?!'_ everyone paled.

* * *

**Kaze: Ooh… We're bad, leaving a cliffie!**

**Dark: Don't you dare flame for this. (pulls tonfa out) Or I'll bite you to death.**

**Shinobi: Radimally is the combination of the words 'RADIant,' and 'Malkin,' which is the archaic word for 'cat.' She's a Normal/Psychic Type around 3' and weighs 117 lbs.**

**Kyuubi: Next time, we find out what Jango meant by killing Kaya.**


	14. The Plan and the Dawn of Battle

**Me: Here's another update. We'll also have the appearance of a hero in this.

* * *

**

A plan is sometimes a good idea for one and a bad idea for the other. For this case, Kaya was about to faint from shock while Klahador frowned.

"You are not going to kill her," Klahador growled, "She has had too much suffering already."

"But weren't you the one who started it?" Jango asked.

"No, you twit," Klahador replied, frowning, "Three years ago, I came to this village and her father took me in as a butler. I've been grateful to his family ever since that."

"But…" Jango began.

"Their death was not my cause," Klahador said, "The murderer may have gotten away, but I managed to obtain a higher level of power since my years of being Kuro of a Thousand Plans."

"Hey!" Luffy said, " What are they saying?"

"I want to know that as well," Kaya added.

"I've heard about Kuro," Usopp said, "They said he had a thousand plans for everything he did and a thousand plans for each of those plans. But I heard he was executed three years ago."

(I knew I didn't like that guy…) Ichigo hissed silently.

(Same here, girlfriend.) Sky nodded.

(Here-here.) the three male Pokemon nodded.

"What kind of groovy power, Captain Kuro?" Jango asked.

"My speed has gone up by leaps and bounds because of this," Kuro said, "You know of my goal, yes?"

"Yeah-yeah. I'll make her make a will where you get her inheritance and then kill her," Jango said.

"DO NOT KILL HER, YOU IDIOT!" Kuro barked, "Just spare her life and let that other butler, Merry, take her to her relatives in Pallet Town."

"You have relatives in Pallet Town?" Ash asked.

"Yes. My cousins Gary and Mary, and my grandfather Samuel Oak," Kaya replied.

"Ash and I are from Pallet Town," Luffy grinned, "If you go there, can you tell them we said hi?"

Ash whapped the back of Luffy's head for that.

"I've spent the last three years gaining the trust of the villagers, so they won't suspect a thing," Kuro said, "That's a reason why I spent three years in that mansion as a butler."

"If I were you, I'd just attack the mansion and take everything," Jango stated.

"Yes, but then I would have to return to being a pirate and running away from the Marines," Kuro said with a sigh, shaking his head, "I grew tired of that three years ago. That's why I ordered you to hypnotize that Marine who were broke his jaw and cut his left hand off to think that he caught me and that crewmate of ours who we made to believe that he was me. But you got hypnotized as well and I had to knock you out when you tried to off me."

"That happens one time and no one forgets it…" Jango muttered, "Anyway, just give me the sign and the crew will attack. To tell you the truth, they've become bloodthirsty over there."

"We've overheard some big trouble…" Usopp paled.

Kaya's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out.

"Ah! Kaya-chan!" Usopp gasped silently, catching her, "This is terrible, totally terrible…"

He then saw Luffy stand up.

"HEY DON'T KILL KAYA OR THE VILLAGERS!!" Luffy barked.

"Luffy…" Ash and Usopp paled.

"Hm? We were spied on?" Kuro pondered.

"Idiot! Even I'm not that dumb!" Ash hissed as he and Usopp tried to pull Luffy back down after Usopp placed Kaya gently on the grass.

"Hide now or you'll be killed!" Usopp added.

"My, my, if it isn't Usopp-kun and the two rapscallions that own the yellow rat and the orange monkey," Kuro said, "Did you hear what we were talking about?"

"No! Not at all!" Usopp lied.

"WE HEARD IT ALL!" Luffy shouted.

"Hey! You three! Look at this!" Jango called.

Luffy began to watch the pendulum.

"What's that?" Luffy asked as his Dewgong came out and began to follow it as well along with Monferno.

"When I say 'One, Two, Jango,' you'll fall asleep," Jango said, "One…"

Usopp and Ash ducked.

"…Two… JANGO!"

Jango, Luffy, Dewgong, and Monferno fell asleep.

"Oi, you idiot. You did it again," Kuro sighed as he held the hypnotist up with one hand and adjusting his glasses with the other.

Ash grabbed the three before they fell off. Dewgong slipped and fell into the water.

"Should I kill them?" Jango asked.

"No," Kuro replied, "Leave them be. Those two are stranger and Usopp is the village liar. Even if they tell anyone, they won't believe them. Jango, tell the men to attack tomorrow morning at dawn. You'll know when to attack when you hear Usopp screaming 'Pirates are coming.'"

Usopp began to shake as the two walked off.

"At least they haven't noticed Kaya-hime," Ash whispered as he walked over to her and released Charizard, "Charizard, take Kaya and Ichigo home. It's the mansion over there, outside the village."

"Can he take this?" Usopp asked, handing Ash a note he just wrote, "It's for a guy with a sheep hairdo there. He's the guy Kuro was talking about, Merry."

Charizard nodded and flew off with Kaya in his arms and Ichigo on his back with the note in her mouth.

"So when do you go on your second run?" Ash asked.

"Ten minutes," Usopp replied, "Why?"

"Say that…"

* * *

"THE BLACK CAT PIRATES ARE COMING!" Usopp screamed as he ran around the village with Sky and Art, "TOMORROW AT DAWN, THE BLACK CAT PIRATES WILL BE INVADING THE VILLAGE! GET THE CHILDREN TO SAFETY AND HIDE YOUR VALUABLES! THE BLACK CAT PIRATES ARE COMING TOMORROW AT DAWN!"

(Why is Ash making us say this?) Art panted, (BLACK CAT PIRATES ARE COMING TOMORROW AT DAWN!)

(I'm amazed that you're even shouting this, Art.) Sky added, (THE BLACK CAT PIRATES ARE HEADING THIS WAY!!!)

(Because we're telling the truth this time. THE BLACK CAT PIRATES ARE COMMING!)

"Just kidding!" Usopp laughed.

His reply was a baseball to the groin.

"USOPP!" a crowd of villagers roared.

Art jumped on Sky's back as she flew off, grabbing Usopp's shoulders and flying off with him.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Nami gasped.

"I love this village, and everyone here," Usopp said, "I refuse to let any pirates invade this peaceful village!"

"We'll help as well," Brook said.

"But what can you guys do?" Usopp asked.

"I cut," Zoro said.

"I stretch," Luffy spoke.

"I steal," Nami added.

"I claw," Ash said.

"I whack," Misty spoke, pulling her mallet out.

"I change!" Franky posed.

"I play music," Brook said.

"I sing," Rico added.

"I run and hide," Usopp said.

"YOU HAVE TO FIGHT!" everyone, but Rico who had then fallen asleep in his favorite spot on Chou-Chou's back, shouted, "OR AT LEAST PROTECT RICO!!"

* * *

"How is Miss Kaya?" Kuro asked.

"She's been resting peacefully ever since you left," Merry, who's face and hairstyle practically screamed 'MY HEAD'S A LAMB!!!,' replied as he cleaned the dishes.

"Hm? What's this?" Kuro asked.

"A present for you from Miss Kaya," Merry replied, "For the anniversary of you working here for three years."

Kuro opened it and pulled out a pair of glasses.

"She's always seeing you adjust your glasses," Merry explained, "So she ordered these for you. Wasn't that thoughtful?"

"Indeed," Kuro said as he put them on, "You know, tonight is the night of a half moon. It really makes me wild."

"It does?" Merry asked.

His reply was being put out cold in a pool of blood from the black cat gloves with full-length katanas Kuro wore.

"Yes. In just a few hours, all my plans will have come to fruition," Kuro chuckled darkly, licking the blood from his 'claws.'

* * *

"So where's Usopp?" Ash asked as he poured the last barrel of oil on the slope.

"He said he had to do something," Nami said, "But at least we've managed to take care of this."

Everyone looked at the slope they just coated with oil that lead to the village from a beach.

"This is a perfect plan," Ash said, "The pirates will slip on this oil…"

"…And we nail them while trying not to get slipped on the oil as well," Misty finished.

"This is one crazy plan," Luffy stated as the sun began to rise.

Suddenly, Ichigo appeared with a note.

"That must have been her Teleport," Ash said as he picked the note up.

Ash read it and paled.

"Uh oh…"

"What?" Nami asked.

"They're coming from the North Path," Ash said.

"AH! SUNNY!!" Franky screamed as he ran to the Thousand Sunny, "DON'T WORRY, BABY! DADDY FRANKY'S COMING!!"

"MY MONEY!" Nami gasped, running as well, "DON'T WORRY, SWEETIES! MOMMY'S COMING!!"

As she ran, she elbowed Zoro and Brook, knocking them onto the oil. Zoro grabbed Misty, who fell along with them.

"We'll go after them!" Ash said, "You guy try to get back up here and then come with us!!"

"Okay, Ash!" Misty nodded.

"NAMI! I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!!!" Zoro roared.

"Chou-Chou, try and find Usopp," Ash said.

The Arcanine nodded and ran off.

* * *

The Black Cat Pirates began to charge up the North Slope, when they began to slip on oil and were pelted with something.

"What the…" Jango began before seeing a figure at the top of the hill.

"I had a feeling that if you weren't going to invade from the South Port, you would invade from the North Port," a voice said.

The pirates looked at the figure to see a wore a pair of brown overalls, bandages all over his body and long nose, a yellow mask with three wavy triangles at the top and sides of the mask, blue markings on it, red lips painted on it, and the eyes were covered by strange lenses. In his left hand was a pole with a tiny cup held to a 'U' shape at one end by five rubber bands. On his left was a Skarmory in a black mask and on his right was a Smeargle with a black mask over its face the looked like a grinning chibi with swirl eyes, and a black cape.

"Who are you?" Jango asked.

"I am…Sogeking," the figure said. (A/N: Cue his theme song!)

Sogeki no shima de

Umareta ore wa

Hyaku patsu hyaku chyu

Lu lu la la lu

Nezumi no medama mo

LOCK ON!!

Omae no haato mo

LOCK OOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!!

Sogeki no shima kara kita otoko

Lu lu lu lu lu la la

Sore nigero

Sogege Sogesoge

SOGEKING!!

Chou-Chou ran up with an awakening Rico on his back.

"Sugoi…" Rico awed, "Sogeking is real…"

Chou-Chou sweatdropped.

(Please don't tell me that…)

(It is…) the Smeargle sighed.

(This is the most embarrassing thing he's ever done…) the Skarmory sighed through a caw.

"I suggest you all leave now or I will have to defeat you," Sogeking said, "Along with Easel Prince and Skyrazor."

"No way!" One growled as he charged.

"Metallic Boshi," Sogeking said as he shot something from his device in a blink of the eye.

The black cat pirate was knocked out as a lead marble rolled off his bleeding forehead.

"Sugoi…" Rico awed, "Can we help, Mr. Sogeking?"

"Very well, Rico-kun, Chou-Chou-kun."

"Yay!" Rico cheered, "Shushu, use Woaw!"

Chou-Chou growled before releasing a lion-like roar. Ten of the Black Cat Pirates soiled themselves before running onto the ship in fear.

"Excellent, Rico-kun," Sogeking said, "We will buy some time for the others to get here."

"You mean Chopperman?" Rico's eyes became filled with twinkling stars.

"Sorry. But Chopperman-kun is busy with the evil Dr. Usodabada," Sogeking replied.

"Aw…" Rico's ears drooped as his tails went down.

"SUNNY!!!" a voice shouted.

Franky ran past Sogeking, Rico, and the Pokemon. He ran over the pirates and jumped onto Mini Merry II and sailed off to the Thousand Sunny to put it in a safe place.

"MONEY!!!" a second voice screamed.

Nami did what Franky did and jumped on Shiro Mokuba I and went off to the Sunny to count her money.

"What was that?" one asked.

"Two people who have an obsession over something unhealthy," another replied, "Like us with fish and milk."

* * *

"Damn that cousin of yours, Misty," Zoro growled as he pulled out two of his swords and began to climb up the slope by digging them into the ground.

Brook jumped over the oil spill and Misty held onto Zoro as he climbed.

"Not my fault she's money-obsessed," Misty replied, "She didn't have much money when she wa a kid and her clothes were hand-me-downs."

"I suggest we head for the North Port now," Brook said, "Excuse me."

He burped.

"Ugh…" Zoro frowned.

"Brook…" Misty sighed.

The trio ran off to the North Port with Brook in the lead.

* * *

**Kaze: …Sogeking? The hero you mention was…USOPP?!**

**Me: No. That's Sogeking. He and Usopp don't look alike at all!**

**Kyuubi: He's joking, right?**

**Dark: He's not.**

**Shinobi: Yay! Sogeking will do much better than Usopp!**

**Kaze, Kyuubi, and Dark: o.O;

* * *

**

**Me: Next time, the battle will start fully.**

**Luffy: Hey. Where are we?**

**Ash: I have no idea.**

**Me: GET OUT OF HERE! *Punts them far away* Oops…**


	15. The Battle Begins!

**Me: Okay…THE REVIEWS AREN'T SHOWING UP ON THIS STORY!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

* * *

**

When it comes to trying to plan everything that will happen in life, you'd be amazed at what Diagla, the Deity of Time in the Pokemon World, will do to annoy people, like making them their own grandfather or putting a group of new pirates that are strong to interfere with a plan. That second case is currently happening where the Black Cat Pirates were attempting to try and destroy Usopp's village. Right now, the five in his way were an Arcanine, a Smeargle, a Skarmory, a boy whose parents had consumed two types of Akuma no Mi, and a superhero born on Sharpshooter Island. What the Black Cat Pirates DIDN'T know was that Nami was on their ship, having already KO-ed the crew already on it and began to steal their treasure with the Thousand Sunny blending in beside it. Franky and BF-61 had put the bridge up and began to load the treasure up for Nami, who was lying about a bad arm she got when she was collecting the treasure. The Crew off the boat were about to make another run up the oil when four screams were heard. Luffy, Ash, Pikachu, and Monferno landed on the oiled part of the slop, shattering it.

"What was that?" a crewmate asked.

"I'm not sure," another replied.

The smoke cleared to reveal the slope was wrecked with the four getting up and dusting themselves off like it was nothing. Luffy and Ash let their Pokemon out.

"You guys ready to protect the village?" Ash asked.

His four Pokemon nodded.

"LET'S GO!" Luffy shouted.

"Uh oh…" the Black Cat Pirates gulped, "Jango…"

"I got it," Jango said as he pulled his pendulum out, "Now when I say 'One, Two, Jango,' you'll become true demons. You will show absolutely no mercy and will only be snapped out of this by being beaten by someone stronger than you or if I hypnotize you again. One, Two, JANGO!"

Suddenly, all the pirates slumped.

"Uh oh…" Rico whimpered as he hid in Chou-Chou's fur.

The Black Cat Pirates' muscles grew as their teeth became cat fangs. They roared and faced the Mugiwara Pirates and Sogeking. One flicked a wall and it shattered.

"Oh dear," a voice said, "It's as if that wall was made of bones that had no milk."

Sogeking turned to see Brook, Zoro, and Misty with their Pokemon out.

"It appears Jango has hypnotized his crew," Sogeking said as Rico peeked out of Chou-Chou's fur.

Ash released a demonic roar before transforming into his Dragon Form. Luffy roared as well as his muscles grew a little along with Pikachu and Monferno.

"YOU IDIOTS!" everyone, but Sogeking and Rico, barked.

The four just ignored them and charged at the Black Cat Pirates.

"GOMU-GOMU NO GATTLING!!!" Luffy roared as he released a flurry of stretching punches.

Pikachu engaged a Volt Tackle and Monferno used Flame Wheel. Ash added more flames by firing his own. Their Pokemon each join in. Dewgong and Squirtle fired a Hydro Pump, Charizard fired Overheat, and Bulbasaur released Solarbeam. The attacks collided with the Black Cat Pirates, causing a large explosion. Luffy ran out of the cloud with Ash flying right behind him with Pikachu and Monferno on his back. They grabbed the front of the ship and pulled at it. It appeared that the Black Cat Figurehead began to sweat heavily before they ripped it right off.

"AH! WHEN I SAY 'ONE, TWO, JANGO,' YOU'LL ALL FALL ASLEEP! ONE, TWO, JANGO!!!"

The four passed out with the figurehead pinning them own.

"I'm ashamed of being under those two…" Zoro and Misty muttered.  
"That boy…just turned into a dragon…" a pirate paled.

"Eep…" five others whimpered as they soiled themselves.

"What is going on here?" a voice demanded.

Everyone looked at the top of the slop to see Kuro, with a look of annoyance on his face, with Kuroneko.

"Uh oh…" Rico whimpered.

Kuroneko stared at Rico and Chou-Chou.

(KURO!!!) Easel Prince and Skyrazor hissed.

"Kuro," Sogeking glared behind his lenses, yet his tone remained calm.

"Who are you?" Kuro asked.

_'He's kidding, right?'_ Zoro and Misty thought.

"I am Sogeking," the sharpshooter replied, "I am here to make sure this village is not hurt by you."

"Oh really?" Kuro pondered, "Soru."

Kuro vanished. The next thing everyone knew, Sogeking's back exploded in blood. Rico hid in Chou-Chou's fur as Sogeking fell over.

"How did he do that?" Zoro asked.

"I learned it from a thief," Kuro replied, "With this technique, I have become stronger than when I was a pirate."

His crew began to chant his name.

"SHUT UP!" Kuro barked, "THAT IS NOT MY NAME! IT IS KLAHADOR!"

"BEANS LEFT!" a voice shouted.

Kuro dodged a barrage of bullets. On the now burning Black Cat Pirate Ship was Franky, who was posing.

"IF A MAN CANNOT ACCEPT HIS NAME, THEN HE IS NO MAN AT ALL! ONLY A COWARD!!" Franky shouted, "SUPER!!"

He jumped off the burning ship and picked Sogeking up. He walked over to the grass and put him down gently on it.

"My turn," Franky said, "STRONG RIGHT!"

His right fist shot out on a chain, surprising many of them. Kuro dodged with Soru while ten of his men got knocked out.

"Why you…" Kuro began.

"I'll get him, boss," Jango said as he moon walked over to Franky.

"WAKE UP, DAMMIT!" a voice barked.

"EEEYOW!!!" Luffy and Ash screamed as they got the figurehead off.

"Luffy, you get Kuro," Ash said, "The rest of us will take care of these wimps."

He switched into Half Form as Luffy faced Kuro.

* * *

Jango threw his pendulum's disk, turning it into a high-spinning blade.

"HOSHI SHIELD!" Franky shouted as he blocked the attack.

"Just how did you do that?" Jango asked.

"I'm Cyborg," Franky said when his hairdo fell, "Aw crap. Hang on! I need Cola!"

He opened his gut to reveal it was a fridge and pulled out three empty bottle of Cola. He pulled out three full bottles and put them in and closed the door.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Franky screamed as white smoke erupted out of his body and his hairdo returning to normal.

He pulled the skin off his right fist, revealing it was made out of metal.

"Groovy," Jango said before throwing more of the disks.  
"STRONG HAMMER!" Franky shouted, easily shattering the disks with a punch from his fist.

"Whoa. Not groovy, dude!" Jango growled, throwing more spinning disks.

"BEANS LEFT!" Franky shouted as he fired on them.

They broke the disks and hit Jango.

"2.0 MAX Cola…COUP…" Franky said as he entered the Coup de Vent maneuver with his arms quadrupling in size, "…DE VENT!!!"

This caused a large explosion and sent Jango flying.

* * *

**Me: Next time, the battle ends.**


	16. Welcome to the crew: Usopp

**Kaze: Update time, again!

* * *

**

"Gomu-Gomu no PISTOL!" Luffy shouted.

Kuro vanished as Luffy's arm stretched. He appeared on Luffy's stretched arm and dashed at Luffy, slashing him. Luffy dodged and got a few cuts from Kuro. Luffy jumped away from Kuro to beside Ash, who had just froze half of the remaining men in adamant.

"That guy's good," Ash stated, "I can't even see how he does that."

"He's going faster than ever," one of the men gulped.

Luffy handed Monferno his straw hat and faced Kuro again. Kuro was about to use Soru again when…

"Fire Bird Star!"

Kuro was hit by a fire in the form of a phoenix, making him scream ing pain as he was set on fire.

"Now, Luffy-kun!" Sogeking called.

Luffy nodded and wrapped his arms and legs around Kuro's arms and legs numerous time.

"Gomu-Gomu no…" Luffy began as his head stretched backwards.

He let it snap back to his body, ramming Kuro's head with a headbut.

"…BELL!"

Kuro, burnt and bleeding profusely from his head, passed out.

"He…He clobbered Captain Kuro…" one of the men gulped as Ash released them.

Luffy tossed Kuro back to them.

"Leave and never return," Luffy glared at them.

"But Franky…" Misty began.

"And done," Franky said as he finished constructing a carnival-type ship.

Charizard pressed the stop of the stopwatch.

(He got it done in one minute…) Charizard muttered as the Black Cats boarded the ship and quickly sailed off in pure fear.

"Thank goodness," Sogeking said as he fell to his knees, "The village is safe. Skyrazor, Easel Prince, let us leave."

(Finally…Now I can get out of this ridiculous outfit…) Easel Prince sighed in joy.

Skyrazor nodded. The Smeargle hopped on Skyrazor's back and she flew off with Sogeking being held by the shoulders with Skyrazor's legs.

"Aw…" Rico's ears went down and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"I didn't get his autogwaph," Rico replied.

"Oh well. I'm sure you'll get more chances," Misty giggled.

* * *

"You wanted to see us, Captain?" Ninjin asked.

"Yes. I've decided…I'm going to go out to sea," Usopp said.

"WHAT?!" The three boys and two Pokemon gasped.

"Do you all remember when we formed out crew five years ago? Back when you three were four-years-old and these two were both one?" Usopp asked.

Their eyes began to well up with tears as they nodded.

"Tell me again, what were your dreams, Ninjin, Piiman, Tamanegi?" Usopp asked.

"I want to be an author!" Tamanegi cried.

"I want to be a carpenter!" Piiman cried.

"I want to open a nightclub!" Ninjin sobbed.

"Then…follow your dreams," Usopp said, turning his back to them, "Just like I will follow mine. As of now…"

A nearby black flag with Usopp's nose, bandanna, a star, and a slingshot for a cross-bone ripped off the pole it was tied to and blew off.

"The Usopp Pirates…" Usopp began to cry along with the others, "…Are disbanded!"

* * *

"Okay…How do I look, you two?" Usopp asked as he walked into the room.

He was now wearing a blue waist guard behind a sky-blue sash, and mustard-colored pants, and bits of leather and armor in the colors of mustard and gold and blue. He had a large pocket of his left hip and goggles that could be adjustable. Art and Sky both held up a '1.'

"HEY!" Usopp growled before he began to pack up.

After a few minutes, the trio began to walk out of their small house for one last time until Usopp's giant backpack got caught in the door.

(Aw great…) Art rolled his eyes.

The two Pokemon walked on ahead, ignoring Usopp's pleas for help. He struggled until the door broke and he began to roll down the hill.

(AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!) Art and Sky screamed before trying to get away.

But to their chagrin, they got caught in the rolling backpack with Usopp.

* * *

"We packed your ship with everything you might need on your adventure," Kaya, now wearing an orange dress under a yellow and orange coat and her skin more peach in color.

"That's great!" Luffy grinned.

"I must say that this is one of the most superb vessels I have ever had the honor of seeing up close," Merry said.

"Thanks, dude!" Franky said, "Made him myself!"

Everyone heard screaming.

(My 'Usopp did something stupid' Sense is tingling…) Ichigo mewed as the blue parts of her fur glowed.

Everyone looked to see a large rolling backpack with Usopp, Art, and Sky stuck to it, screaming their souls out. Zoro, Ash, Franky, and Luffy held a foot up and stopped it…while causing damage to the trio's faces.

"…Thanks…" Usopp muffled under Luffy's foot.

* * *

"Well…uh…Good luck, guys…" Usopp said, standing beside a boat with Art and Sky, "I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

"But why?" Luffy asked.

"Huh?" Usopp pondered, "Man, you have no manners at all…As I said, we're both pirates. We'll met again on the ocean, someday."

"What are you babbling about?" Zoro asked, "Just get on."

"Huh?"

"Come on. We're friends now," Luffy stated, "And crewmates."

Usopp was silent for a few minutes before he began to cheer.

"ALRIGHT! CAN I BE CAPTAIN?"

"NO WAY!" Luffy barked, "I'M CAPTAIN! AND MY BROTHER'S CO-CAPTAIN!!"

"THEN I CALL CO-CO-CAPTAIN WHEN BOTH OF YOU ARE INCAPACITATED AND UNABLE TO PERFORM YOUR DUTIES!"

Ash and Luffy huddled with all their Pokemon for a few minutes.

"Fine," Ash and Luffy said as Usopp, Art, and Sky got on the boat.

Before they could sail off, another Steel Net with Sea Stone in it covered the ship and the people outside after the area was covered in a heavy smoke.

"Aw great…them again…" Zoro sighed.

"An evil in the form of a harmless rose," Jessie recited as Team Rocket appeared on a Meowth Hot Air Balloon.

"Chaos is the path all should abode," James recited.

"The sea is unforgiving and cruel."

"It's just like us, but we spell your doom."

"Jessie."

"And it's James."

"Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Wherever good thrives…"

"Team Rocket will be there…"

"And stomp it until good dies!" all three said in unison.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime-Mime-Mime!" Mime Jr. mimicked Wobbuffet.

"Chime-Chime~!" Chimeco rang.

"Team Rocket!" Ash barked.

"Look what we got," Jessie laughed, pointing at the cage attached to the balloon.

(Ash!) Pikachu shouted.

(Luffy! Help! There's no meat in here!) Monferno cried.

(WE DON'T NEED MEAT! WE NEED OUT!) Charizard roared.

(…Indeed…) Garsoul agreed in its lifeless tone.

(Damn Talismans…) Mi and Zuuta muttered.

The Pokemon were all in it.

"Oh no! Ichigo-chan!" Kaya gasped.

"Who are they?" Usopp asked.

"That's Team Rocket," Ash said, "They're always causing trouble for us."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Usopp voiced his thoughts.

"Help!" a voice squeaked.

Everyone saw Rico in the cage, still in Chou-Chou's fur.

"Oi…" Zoro groaned.

"Wait, Rico-chan can help get the Pokemon out," Nami said, "Probably us out as well."

"I think he just passed out," Ash sweatdropped.

"Oh dear," Brook said.

It was true, Rico was about to pass out. He had a phobia of two things when you put them together; heights and cages. Normally, he isn't afraid of heights, but when he's in a cage, that is dropped and he's terrified. He clenched tighter on Chou-Chou's fur and shook even more.

"Um, Jessie, I think we snagged a child," James said.

"Really? Good, da boss has an apprentice now," Meowth said.

"HELP!" Rico cried.

A panther-like roar was heard before a black blur dashed out of the forest with two other brown blurs. One fired a black sphere of energy while the other fired a beam of white energy. The two attacks shattered the bindings of the net and made it fall off. The black blur raised a glowing, black aura-covered claw and slashed the cage open. Rico fell off Chou-Chou and the blur caught him on its back. The three blurs stopped to reveal Kuroneko and two smaller Pokemon. They were mammalian creatures with brown fur, bushy tails that had cream-colored tips, and furry collars that were also cream-colored. They had brown eyes and big ears. They had traits of raccoons, foxes, dogs, and cats.

"Kuroneko and two Eevees?" Ash pondered.

The two Eevees glowed and changed forms. One now resembled a cat. It had lavender fur, large ears with long tufts of fur below them, a red gem on its forehead, a forked tail, and a pair of pupil-less eyes with white irises and purple sclera. The other became a fox-like creature covered in light-blue fur. The fur was actually frozen into sharp quills, but one couldn't really tell by just looking. It appeared to be wearing a Sherpa cap on its head. Its ears, two spots on its back, tail end, and cap-endings were all rhombus-shaped.

"Espeon," the cat hissed.

"Glaceon," the other hissed.

"How did those two evolve?" Ash pondered, "I can understand Espeon, but not Glaceon."

"Whoa, did you see that?" Meowth asked.

"That's pretty amazing," Jessie said, "Maybe the boss will love those three Pokemon."

"Um…We have a problem…" James whimpered.

"Usopp, what attacks does Art and Sky know?"

"Art knows Hyper Beam and Sketch," Usopp said, "And Sky has Metal Wing and Brave Bird and Swift."

"Why is Kuroneko still here?" Merry pondered.

"I'm not sure, Merry," Kaya replied, "But I think she wants to help. Ichigo-chan, use Psychic Overload."

The blur rings on Ichigo erupted into a giant aurora before the aurora began to collect at the tip of her mouth.

"Charizard, Dragon Rage. Squirtle, Hydro Pump. Bulbasaur, Solar Beam. Pikachu, Thunder," Ash ordered.

"Monferno, Fire Blast. Dewgong, Aurora Beam," Luffy ordered.

"Star, Pay Day. Tenki, Sunny Day and Weather Ball," Nami ordered.

The sun got brighter and the Castform changed. Her head now resembled a group of bubbles resembling the sun and the bottom part of her body became a white sheet as a glowing orange sphere formed in front of her.

"Oni, Signal Beam. Giri, Air Cutter," Zoro ordered.

"Mi and Zuuta, please use Shadow Ball."

"BF-61, use your SUPA Shadow Ball!" Franky posed.

"Gyarados, Dragon Rage. Milotic, use Hyper Beam," Misty ordered.

"Shushu, use Fiwe Blast!"

A black sphere of energy appeared in front of Kuroneko, Espeon's jewel began to glow, and Glaceon's mouth glowed. Espeon fired a Psybeam and Glaceon fired an Ice Beam. All the attacks fired and struck the balloon, causing a large explosion.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!"

"They never learn, do they?" Zoro asked.

"Nope," Ash replied before they saw Kuroneko and the two other Pokemon walk onboard.

The Glaceon and the Espeon glowed and changed back into Eevee.

"Okay. How can they do that?" Nami asked, a bit creeped out.

Kuroneko shrugged.

"I've heard about this," Kaya said, "I read it in a medical book about Pokemon. It said that Eevee have unstable DNA, which let's them have their branched evolutions. It says that it's extremely rare for an Eevee to be able to change between all of its evolutions."

One Eevee jumped on Ash's head an gave a mew. The other hopped on Luffy's head.

(Do you have any meat?) the Eevee on Luffy's head asked.

"Seems they like you," Merry chuckled, "Why not take them along?"

"That's up to them," Ash said.

Both Eevee began to nod.

"I guess that's settled then," Luffy grinned.

Ash and Luffy each took out a Pokéball and caught the two Eevee before they let them out. Kuroneko purred as she nuzzled Rico, who was giggling as she did this. He saw she wore a gold collar with a shrunk Pokéball and took the Pokéball off. Chou-Chou just glared at Kuroneko for a few minutes.

(You so much as lift a claw to strike the boy, I'll rip you to shreds.)

(Wouldn't plan to,) Kuroneko purred, now licking the boy, (He's filthy, though. I think a bath is in order.)

(OI! DO THAT TO YOURSELF! HE GOES TO A BATHROOM TO GET CLEAN!)

"SET SAIL!" Luffy shouted.

* * *

As the Thousand Sunny sailed off, Piiman, Tamanegi, and Ninjin stood outside the village.

"You guys ready?" Piiman asked.

The two nodded. They each took a deep breath.

"PIRATES ARE COMING!!!" the trio screamed as they ran through town.

* * *

**Kaze: How are those two Eevee able to do that?**

**Kyuubi: Not sure.**


	17. On the way to the Baratie!

**Me: Here's an update!

* * *

**

It was a new morning on the Thousand Sunny. As usual, Brook had just awoken the men of the crew with the normal song and Franky began to chase him around the ship. After an hour, the crew was in the Aquarium room, eating anything they could have made.

(I AIN'T EATING THIS!) Many of the Pokemon barked, pointing at the dog food in bowls.

"I have no clue on how to make Pokemon Food," Ash said.

"None of us do," Franky added.

"Mi and Zuuta don't eat much," Brook said, "BUT THEY'RE GHOSTS, SO THEY HAVE NO STOMACHS! YOHOHOHO!! GHOST JOOOKE!!!"

"SKELETON!" Franky barked, chasing the skeleton musician out.

"You know what we need? A pair of Chefs," Ash said.

* * *

"Luffy, what are you trying to do?" Usopp asked.

"Trying to blow that up," Luffy replied, pointing at a nearby large rock, "But I think the cannon's broken."

"Did you put a cannonball in it?"

(Yes.) Monferno replied with a nod.

"Did you aim?"

"Uh…"

Usopp sighed.

"Let me," Usopp said, aiming the cannon at the stone, "And now add a bit of fire."

Monferno put his tail to the fuse. After a few seconds, the cannon fired and destroyed the stone.

"ALRIGHT!" Luffy cheered.

"SHUT IT!" Zoro barked, "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

The two then heard Zoro scream.

"LUFFY! ASH!! USOPP!!!" Zoro roared.

"Uh oh…" Luffy gulped.

"He found out we drew on his face…" Usopp paled, "RUN AWAY!"

* * *

Art, Sky, Pikachu, and Monferno snickered at the swollen and bleeding Usopp, Luffy, and Ash.

"Oh shut up," Usopp said.

"ITE!" Ash yelped, moving away from Misty and the alcohol-soaked hand rag.

"You shouldn't have done that," Misty scolded.

"ALRIGHT! COME ON OUT HERE!!" a voice demanded.

Everyone heard a crash.

"AH! SUNNY!" Franky screamed as he ran outside, "OI! WHO ARE YOU?"

A man with short black hair, sunglasses, tan skin, a blue jacket over a deep purple and red shirt, and white pants turned to face Franky.

"It doesn't matter!" the man replied.

"How many are there?" Zoro asked.

"One," Nami whispered as she and Usopp looked outside a window.

"Then let Franky handle it," Zoro stated.

After two seconds, the guy was on the ground, twitching in pain.

"Now don't hurt my ship," Franky said, dusting the dirt off his shirt.

"Huh? Johnny?" Zoro pondered as he walked out.

"ANIKI?!" Johnny gasped.

"Johnny, where's Yosaku?" Zoro asked.

"Huh? Swordsman, you know this idiot?" Franky asked.

"Aniki, Yosaku is…" Johnny began.

* * *

"Sick?" Zoro pondered.  
"Yeah. He was fine one day, and the next day, old wounds began to reopen, his teeth began to fall out, and he's sick," Johnny said, pointed at the man lying on the deck, "I didn't know what to do. We went to that island for a rest when this ship shot its cannon at us."

Usopp, Luffy, and Monferno's jaws fell.

"We're sorry…" The trio bowed.

"It's okay," Johnny sniffed.

"YOU'RE IDIOTS!!" Nami barked.

"I'll say," Misty agreed, "Ash, Luffy, Usopp, Franky, Brook, get one of the barrels with limes in it and squeeze all the juices out of them."

"Limes?" Johnny repeated.

The man on the deck gurgled a little. He wore a long green jacket a red headband with metal plate on the front, a yellow shirt, and brown pants. He had no color in his eyes and a few teeth were missing.

* * *

"It's scurvy," Nami explained as Usopp held Yosaku's head up while Luffy made him drink the lime juice, "With nay luck, he'll be fine in two to three days."

"Long ago, people who went to sea all caught scurvy because they didn't get enough vitamin C in their diets," Misty added, "Anyone who caught it would die and they didn't have the technology of keeping fruits and vegetables nice and fresh on ships."

"You're amazing!" Ash and Luffy said with stars in their eyes.

"BAKA!" Nami barked, "THAT'S COMMON KNOWLEDGE!!"

"I'm healthy now!" Yosaku cheered as the two danced around.

"My buddy's all better now!" Johnny cheered.

"SCURVY ISN'T CURED THAT FAST!!" Nami barked, her eyes white and her teeth like a shark.

"How can I ever repay all of you?" Yosaku asked.

"We want a cook and a boat filled with meat," Luffy stated, his Eevee, Kunsei (Smoked Meat), and Monferno, both on a shoulder, nodded as well with all three drooling.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Nami, Tenki, and Star barked in their own language, whacking each of them on the head.

"UGH!" Yosaku coughed up more blood and fell over.

"AH! YOSAKU!" Johnny cried.

"JUST SHUT UP AND REST!!" Zoro growled.

"We could use a chef," Ash said.

"Ooh! Ash-Aniki!" Johnny raised his hand.

"Uh…Yes, Johnny?"

"I know of a place you can get a chef," Johnny said, "But it will take three days to get to. I'm not sure if one of the chefs at the place will be willing to join you but it's still an amazing place. It's a restaurant on the sea."

"COOL!!!" Luffy and Ash cheered, their eyes like stars.

"And it's rumored that the children and women that eat there get their food for free," Johnny added.

"Sugoi…" Rico awed.

"We're going!" Nami declared.

_'How did I know she'd say that?' _nearly everyone on the ship thought.

"By the way, is that a flower?" Johnny asked as he pointed at the front of Sunny.

"IT'S A LION HEAD!" Franky barked.

"I also heard that 'Hawk-Eye' Mihawk eats there," Johnny ignored Franky.

Zoro's eyes widened slightly as Oni And Giri's mouths dropped.

"Yosaku and I can take you there," Johnny continued.

"LET'S GO!!" Luffy cheered.

* * *

"WE'RE HERE!" Johnny shouted, "Franky-Aniki! Luffy-Aniki! Zoro-Aniki! Ash-Aniki! Nami-Aneki! Misty-Aneki! Brook-Aniki! Usopp-Aniki! Rico-Aniki!"

"DON'T CALL ME 'ANEKI!'" Nami and Misty barked.

Rico yawned as he came out of the Men's Bedroom with Chou-Chou and Kuroneko at his sides.

(I don't get why he isn't on my back…) Chou-Chou muttered.

(Maybe he hates playing favorites.) Kuroneko guessed.

(Either that, or he's chicken of your claws and fangs, black cat.)

(You want to start something you'd rather not finish, big boy?)

(Bring it!)

The small fight ended with Chou-Chou's head through a wall with Kuroneko carrying Rico on her back upstairs. Franky walked by and screamed.

"MY SHIP!!" Franky cried, "FANGS, HOW'D THIS HAPPEN?!"

(I hate cats…) Chou-Chou muffled voice stated before he passed out.

* * *

"Sugoi…" the childish members of the crew awed. (i.e.: Brook, Luffy, Ash, Usopp, Pikachu, Monferno, the Eevee, and Rico)

The ship before the Thousand Sunny was a large ship. It was oval-shaped with two masts, three levels, and resembled a giant fish.

"Welcome to the Baratie," Yosaku said.

"This brings a tear to my eyes," Brook sniffed, "BUT I'M A SKELETON, SO I HAVE NO EYES!"

"Huh?" Luffy turned his head to see something approaching.

Everyone turned and nearly everyone paled.

"A Marine Ship…" Misty gulped.

"Where'd that come from?" Luffy asked.

"We're not pirates…" Johnny whimpered, hiding behind Zoro.

"Please don't fire…" Yosaku and Usopp whimpered, hiding behind Franky.

The admiral on the Marine ship looked at the Thousand Sunny. He was an average sized marine that wore a purple pinstripe suit. His light lavender hair was well combed and he had a scar under his eye and had bolts attached to his left knuckle.

"What's this? I've never seen a pirate flag like that," the man said to himself before calling out, "I am Lt. Ironfist Fullbody of the Marines! Who is your captain?"

"That's me!" Luffy grinned, "You like our flag?"

Ash and Usopp whacked Luffy on the back of his head.

"Honey…come back in…" a voice whined as a hand came out of a door.

"Very well," Fullbody said before turning to the pirates and two bounty hunters, "You're lucky I'm on vacation."

He walked in, but not before whispering something to another Marine.

"Ten bucks on him being a womanizew," Rico stated.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Rico-chan, don't use that word," Misty said, "And where did you learn it from?"

Rico pointed at Franky and Zoro.

"Uh oh…" Franky paled.

Chou-Chou and Kuroneko glared at the two, either growling or hissing.

"DANGER! DANGER!" Usopp screamed, "A CANNON IS AIMED FOR US!!"

Everyone heard a boom.

"THEY FIRED!!!" Usopp wailed.

"I've got this!" Luffy stated as he jumped onto the railing, "Gomu-Gomu no…"

He inflated like a balloon.

"…FUUSEN!!!" Luffy shouted.

The cannonball hit him and was sent away… right into the Baratie… Luffy, Ash, the two Eevee, Rico, Chou-Chou, and Brook all passed out in shock.

* * *

**Me: Luffy… (shakes head in shame)**

**Kaze: (laughing)**

**Dark: (shakes his head)**

**Kyuubi and Shinobi: (laughing)**


	18. The Chefs of Baratie

**Me: Yo! Here's an update!

* * *

**

Sometimes, you can forgive people for things. Some examples are when they accidentally spilled something on you or when they trip and cause you to trip as well. Destroying part of your ship and restaurant is not forgivable.

"I told you I'm fine!" a voice barked, "Do you want me to get mad?"

A man wearing a head chef outfit and large chef hat and a peg leg sat on his bed, the left side of his head bleeding.

"It's a chef's duty to cook for a customer. Do you want to destroy my restaurant?" the man growled.

"O-Of course not, Chef Zeff," a large muscular man with a shaved head gulped.

"We got him, Chef Zeff," a man said, "Him and his Pokemon."  
"I'm sorry! AH! YOU LOST YOUR LEG!!" Luffy screamed.

(WE'RE SORRY!!!) his three Pokemon apologized.

"Oh, so you lost it before this," Luffy said.

"Yes, but I'm still hurt," Zeff nodded, "And I'm guessing you don't have enough money to fix the ship."

Luffy nodded.

"Then you'll have to work it off," Zeff said, "You and your Pokemon will have to work here until the repairs have been repaid."

"Huh? Why my Pokemon?"

"Baratie has two side to it," Zeff explained, "One is for the guests' Pokemon and the other is for the guests. You and your Pokemon will be Chore Boys…"

Dewgong barked at Zeff.

"Dewgong's a girl," Luffy corrected.

"Then she'll be a waitress," Zeff stated, "But it will take an entire year before you can repay the repairs."

"What?!" Luffy gasped, "I can't!"

"Why not?"

"We can only work for one week," Luffy replied.

"Baka!!" Zeff roared as he kicked Luffy's left hip with his peg leg.

"Ite!" Luffy yelped, "That hurt?!"

"You'll work it off, and you'll like it!" Zeff continued to rant, kicking him numerous times.

* * *

"Waiters!" Fullbody called.

"For the last time, we're not waiters," a voice said.

Two men walked up. One had brown spiky hair and closed eyes. He wore a green vest with a few pockets, an orange shirt under his vest, and brown jeans with bits of gray on the top of the pockets. The other was a tall, slim young man with blond hair, often well-dressed, and keeps his hair brushed over his left eye. He wore a black, double-breasted suit with tie and long-sleeved, buttoned shirt with pinstripes on it. He also wore dress shoes.

"Why is there a fly in my soup?" Fullbody demanded.

The blond looked at it.

"What do you think, Brock?" the man asked.

"I say…The Butterfly Stroke, Sanji," the black-haired man replied.

Everyone in the restaurant began to laugh at the Lieutenant until he broke the table in half.

"Do you know who I am?!" Fullbody demanded.

"No. Should we?" Sanji asked.

* * *

"You destroy my restaurant and injure me…" Zeff's left eye twitched, "And you think that it will only take a **week** for you to repay me?!"

Luffy and his Pokemon nodded. Zeff kicked them through the floor, landing in the dining area with Sanji holding a bloodied Fullbody by his face. A tall muscular man with a bald head, a blue shirt, kilt, a rope tied around his head, a small black beard and mustache, black shoes, and a chef's apron was struggling with Sanji's hand, trying to get him to release, along with Brock.

"Sanji…Not again…Hurry up with that, Patty…" Zeff growled before noticing the hole in the roof, "You're paying for that as well."

"What?! But it was your fault!" Luffy barked.

"And as for you…" Zeff then kicked Fullbody, "Get out of my restaurant!"

"Lieutenant! Lt. Fullbody!!! It's an emergency!!!" a Marine, coated in his own blood, shouted, "I'm very sorry sir, but our captive has escaped from his cell!"

"What a busy place," Luffy said.

"Krieg's crewman has escaped!!! Even seven of us can't catch him!!"

"That's crazy! How can he have any strength left?!!" Fullbody demanded, "We caught him three days ago and we haven't fed him since!"

"Forgive me…" the crewman begged.

Suddenly, a gunshot went off. The crewman fell over, clutching his bleeding left hip. Standing behind him was a young man. His short, jet black hair blew a bit in the wind along with his white jacket with red snakes on the sides and his green shirt. He wore long white pants with red lines down the sides. In his left hand was a pistol while his right hand patted the head of a grey and black wolf-like Pokemon with yellow eyes and a red nose. It also wore a white headband with a red line on it and red and white leg warmers. Many of the partisans of the floating restaurant freaked out a few second later.

"Another customer…" Patty mumbled.

"I hope he doesn't disturb my restaurant," Zeff stated.

"A pirate?" Luffy pondered.

The figure and his partner said nothing. Both simply began to sway as they walked. The human swayed as he walked to a table and sat down, a foot resting on the table. The wolf hopped onto the chair beside him and rested its head on the table.

"………Just go and get me something to eat. This is a restaurant, right?" the man asked.

"Mightyenna…Mightyenna…" (I'll take anything you have…I'm just a hungry customer…)

"Welcome to our restaurant!" Patty kissed up to the man.

"Nani?!" the patrons of the ship gasped.

"Yo! Bagget, you got a customer!" Patty barked as a large brown bear with a yellow crescent moon on its belly and a chef's apron walked out.

"Ursaring…Ursa…" (This way…I will serve you well…)

"We just want anything, got it?" the man asked, "Right, Tyson?"

"Mighty…" (Right, Gin…)

"And how will you pay?" Patty asked.

"Do you take Pokemon battles or bullets? 'Cause I have no damn money."

Patty's left eye twitch. He nodded to Bagget, who nodded as well. The two then slugged the other two and destroyed the table and chairs.

"Patty, you broke another damn chair!" Zeff barked.

"If you don't have any money, I ain't giving you a single crumb!" Patty barked before doing a curtsey to everyone along with his Ursaring, "Please continue dining~~!"

* * *

Gin and Tyson groaned as they laid on the deck, their bodies slowly seeping out their precious red liquid while their stomachs gurgled. Soon, footsteps were heard before a plate of food was presented to them both. They looked up to see Sanji and Brock sitting nearby, leaning on either the rails or the wall.

"Here. Have this," Sanji offered to Gin.

"It's my best Pokemon Recipe for Mightyenna," Brock added to the wolf Pokemon.

"Ah!" the two gasped.

Gin and Tyson quickly snatched up the plates and began to scarf it down. They soon began to cry as they ate. The two chefs looked at them.

"I don't want to be ashamed but…This is the most delicious rice I ever had in my whole life," Gin cried as he ate, "I should not be ashamed…I don't want to be ashamed, but…I thought that we would not survive!"

(Thank you…This food is beyond anything I have ever consumed before!) Tyson whined as he ate relentlessly.

"It's really delicious, right?" Sanji asked as he grinned.

Up above, a figure watched them. His straw hat gently blew in the wind as his Monferno sat on the railing. Luffy and Monferno grinned.

"We've found…Two good chefs!" Luffy stated.

* * *

**Me: Well. I haven't updated for a while on this story. Sorry. Also, I got a comment recently on skipping one of the arcs that always made me cry. Besides, I'm planning on mixing the normal storyline of that with One Piece Movie 9: Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in the Winter, Miracle Sakura. It's so touching…Excuse me, I need a moment!**


	19. Invitation to join!

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

Many great adventures start from a single question. For Sanji and Brock, they had Luffy asking it. Luffy waited patiently until Gin and Tyson stopped eating.

"Hey, wanna join my nakama?" Luffy offered.

"What?" Sanji and Gin pondered.

"Huh? Luffy, is that you?" Brock asked as Luffy jumped down.

"Yep! I'm the new Cabin Boy!" Luffy replied.

"You know him?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah. I traveled around with his brother," Brock replied, "So you got a crew yet, Luffy?"

"Yeah!" Luffy grinned, "Now I'm almost an official pirate!"

"Huh? So you're a pirate?" Sanji asked, "Why did you fire the cannon at us?"

"It was an accident caused by self-defense," Luffy replied.

"Say what?" Brock and Gin tilted their heads in confusion.

"I want to warn you not to do anything stupid here," Sanji advised, "Because the crap geezer used to be a very famous pirate."

"What? That old man was a pirate?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy, the Head Chef here is 'Red Shoes' Zeff with the Head Pokémon his black Hitmonlee with red legs, Souse," Brock explained, "For those two, this restaurant is their treasure."

"Besides, every chef here used to be a coldblooded pirate," Sanji added, "But the pirates are our major customers."

"No wonder this restaurant is in chaos."

"That's usual," Sanji replied, "Some of our guests come here to see our chefs fight pirates. That's why all the other Cabin Boys, Waiters, and Waitresses ran away, because they were afraid."

"That's why we have to work here for a year. Right, Monferno?" Luffy asked.

(Go away. Eating) Luffy's first Pokémon replied as he devoured a bowl of Poke-Food Brock gave him.

"Anyway, would you like to join my crew?" Luffy asked.

"Sure," Brock replied.

"Sorry. I have a reason to stay here," Sanji replied.

"No! I refuse!" Luffy gritted his teeth.

"Huh?" the trio tilted their heads.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked with a sweatdrop.

"I refuse your objection," Luffy stated, "You are a very good chef, so I want you along with Brock to become a pirate with me."

"Hey! Hey! Would you listen?" Sanji demanded.

"What is your reason? Tell me," Luffy ordered.

"…I don't have to tell you," Sanji replied, going back to his cig.

"But you just told me to listen to you!" Luffy barked.

"I meant that you should list to others, you little brat! Don't you understand?" Sanji growled as the two butted heads.

"Don't call me a brat, or I'll kick your ass!" Luffy barked.

"Excuse me for interrupting."

"What!?" Both barked, their eyes blank and their teeth replaced with shark fangs.

"My name is Gin and I work for Don Krieg," Gin introduced himself, "My partner here is Tyson. You're a pirate, right? What's your goal?"

"My goal is 'One Piece.' That's why I'm headed to the Grand Line," Luffy replied with a big grin.

"!.........You said that you're looking for a chef. I guess you don't have many members, right?" Gin asked.

"Now I have 11 people, including Brock and him," Luffy replied.

"Who told you to count me as a member!?" Sanji demanded.

"You aren't a bad person, so I want to warn you about something," Gin said, "Don't ever go to the Grand Line!! You're still so young, so don't waste your life by going there. Grand Line is just some part of the ocean. If you want to become a pirate, you can always go to other places."

"Really? Why do you know a lot about the Grand Line?" Luffy asked.

"No. I don't know anything about that place. That's why I'm so afraid."

"Why is Krieg's pirate such a wimp?" Sanji asked.

"Krieg what?" Luffy repeated.

* * *

"What is taking him so long?" Franky asked, "I am getting super bored here!"

"We did blow a hole in the place," Misty said, "We may need to have to pay for the damages."

"Oh fuck no!!!" Nami roared.

"Shh!" Chou-Chou hushed as Rico cuddled in his back fur, sleeping peacefully, (He's sleeping, you loud woman…)

A timer went off. Kuroneko grunted as she whacked it with her tail, nailing Usopp in the back of his head. Usopp glared at the black Persian as Rico yawned while awakening from his nap.

"Hungwy…" Rico spoke as his stomach grumbled.

"We could all get something to eat," Ash said as his stomach rumbled.

"All in favor of eating at the place before seeing what Strawhat is doing?" Franky proposed.

"Aye," everyone replied.

"Majority rules," Johnny said, "Oh! Before I forget, the place is divided in half; half for humans and half for Pokémon."

"Really?" Nami asked, "Well then, our Pokémon could use something to eat as well. Tenki, Star, time to dine!"

"Since we're releasing our Pokémon…Come out Art and Sky!" Usopp called as he released his Smeargle and Skarmory.

"Ow! Supa BF-61, time to get your chow on!" Franky declared as he released his Garsoul, making Brook scream and hide behind Mi and Zuuta, the Haunter Twins.

"Charizard, Eevee, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, let's eat!" Ash called as he released his four Pokémon.

"Oni, Giri, food!" Zaoro called, releasing her Scizor and Hitmongiri.

"Milotic, Psyduck, Gyarados, let's get our eat on!" Misty called as she released her three water Pokémon.

"Alright, Cutter!" Johnny shouted as he threw out a Pokéball.

"Let's go, Slicer!" Yosaku called as he threw his own out.

The two sphere opened and released two Pokémon. Cutter resembled an over-sized, pale purple scorpion. Its claws and tail had been swapped, giving it two stingers and a claw tail. The miniature jaws, claws, and tail claws were white. Its arms were attached directly to its head, close to its teal eyes. A pointed marking joined the eyes. The head, arms, two tail segments, and all four legs were light blue, while the body, tail end, and other two tail segments were a darker shade of blue. Slicer resembled a ground-dwelling pholidote notable for its defensive capabilities. Its body was mostly covered in a dry, tough hide which was colored to blend in with the sands of a desert. It also had small, but sharp claws for fingers.

"Eeek!!! Bug!!!" Misty screamed before jumping into Ash's arms in fright while Ash took out his Pokedex.

-Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew hates moisture and lives in holes it digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling up into a ball. Skorupi, the Scorpion Pokémon. Skorupi grips its prey with its tail claw and injects poison into it. Skorupi tenaciously hangs on until the poison takes-

"Okay! Let's eat!" Ash declared, earning a cheer from the others.

The group walked off the ship. They stopped at a sign that had a pair of pictures with one being an outline of a person and the other the outline of a Pokéball. The humans and skeleton went to the human side with the Pokémon going to the area the Pokéball pointed to.

"Table for…four…five…seven people," Ash spoke to Patty.

"At once…Ahh!!! Skeleton!" Patty screamed, "Evil!!!"

"Evil?! Where!?!" Brook freaked as he looked left and right.

"He ate an Akuma no Mi, sir," Misty explained.

"Oh…Alright," Patty said, "Right this way~~~."

He escorted the humans and skeleton to a table. He helped Rico into a high chair he place in one of the seats before handing out menus to them all. He walked off. Meanwhile, the Pokémon entered the separate part of the restaurant. (A/N: All Pokémon language will be translated into English) Pikachu led the group up to Bagget.

"Table for…carry the two…This group," Pikachu said.

"But of course, sir," Bagget bowed, "Allow me to escort you all to your seats. A waitress will be here shortly to get your orders."

"Okay…What should we get?" Giri asked as he looked at the menu, "Personally, I want just a giant bottle of sake."

"I need some Pinap Berry Smoothie or I'm going to raise h…" Oni began when Pikachu covered his mouth.

"There are children here, you idiot," Pikachu said as he pointed at Eevee and Tenki.

"Can we have ice cream?" Eevee asked.

"After you finish your meal, dear," Kuroneko replied.

"Okay, Kaa-san…" Eevee replied with a sigh.

"Aw crud…" a voice said.

"Hm? Dewgong?" Gyarados pondered.

"Hello everyone," Dewgong said, wearing an apron, "May I take your orders?"

"Hold on," Chou-Chou spoke, "How long are you going to be a waitress here?"

"A year, sadly…" Dewgong sighed, "Unless we can make a deal or get Nami to pay off the debt, we'll have to work here for a year."

"Do we get to eat free?" Eevee asked.

"Sorry, sweetie, you can't."

"Aw…"

* * *

"You!" Luffy gasped.

"What's up, servant?" Nami snickered.

"I heard that you had to work here for one year," Usopp snorted a laugh.

"Can I change our pirate flag?" Zoro asked, earning a whack from Ash, "Okay! Okay! I was kidding, you a…"

"Don't curse in front of Rico!" the two girls of the ship barked at Zoro, slugging him in the face.

"Tough break, Strawhat," Franky spoke as Brook played his violin with Rico humming along to the tune.

"You're comfortably sitting and enjoying food while I'm suffering. Don't you think it's unfair!?" Luffy demanded, his eyes blank and his teeth replaced with shark teeth.

"It's so noisy!" Sanji examined as he poured a bit of wine to a young woman, "Are they his friends?"

"Yeah," Brock replied, "That must be Luffy and Ash's crew," Brock nodded as he served the woman a hand-tosses salad.

"I'll show you…" Luffy mumbled before putting a booger into Zoro's cup of water.

"Unfair? But we have our rights," Zoro argued.

"That's…true…" Usopp held back his laughter along with everyone else but a giggling Rico.

"This restaurant is very good. It seems unfair for you…" Zoro began to take a sip of his drink when shoved it down Luffy's throat, "…But why don't you drink this yourself!!?"

"What are you doing!!??" Luffy gagged as he fell over, holding his throat.

"What about you? What the…" Zoro began before he saw the glares from the girls, "…heck are you doing?!"

"Oh thank the mistress of the seas for allowing us to see such lovelies!" Sanji exclaimed as his visible eye became a heart.

Everyone blinked at the sight of Sanji and Brock skipping over. Sanji held Misty's hand as Brock held Nami's. The two kissed the back of their hands as they kneeled before them.

"You are a fair maiden, madam," Sanji complimented, "For you, I will go anywhere."

"Hello. My name is Brock and…"

It was then two glowing three-fingered hands stabbed the two in their sides. Both paled considerably before their bodies tensed. Nami and Misty slipped their hands out of their holds as a figure croaked between the two. It resembled a dark-blue bipedal frog with a white band around its waist area and red/black marking on its hands and feet. Its coloring and poisonous nature suggested that it was based on poison dart frogs. The markings on its body made it look like a Muay Thai fighter, and its jutting teeth made it appear to be wearing a mouth guard. The black around its eyes and the white bands made it look like an injured fighter with black eyes and broken ribs. Its cheeks were filled with a poison that ran to its fingers, allowing it to poison opponents by stabbing them. Each time it croaked, its cheeks swelled up like balloons and retracted.

"Or…maybe…not…" Sanji grunted as he fell over.

"I…Medic…" Brock moaned as he collapsed.

"Hey there, Croagunk," Ash said.

"Croa…" the Pokemon croaked before dragging to two away.

* * *

**Me: People wanted to see Croagunk so I gave them the frog!**


	20. Don Krieg

**Me: Update!**

* * *

The Wingull and Pelliper let out their cries as they flew over the seas. They flew over a large island with a forest at the top of a steep cliff encompassing the entire beach shore. Hidden within a side of the cliff was a large galleon.

"I see…This cook saved your life," a figure said before Gin and Tyson, "And you were able to return here to us. Is that what you're saying, Gin?"

"Yes, but you see…I had no idea the ship was in this condition, Don Kreig, no idea."

"So what now?" the figure asked as he patted a Pokemon on his left.

It was a somewhat large Pokemon, roughly the size of a Sandslash. He resembled the Sandshrew Pokemon Evolution Line, but its body was in the color of military camouflage, the underside of its body black. It had three, silver, gun-like spikes aiming forward on its back while the rest of the spikes, gold in color, aimed backwards. It purred as his owner petted him.

"Now I believe we will take you to the sea restaurant, Baratie," Gin replied with a dark smirk.**

* * *

**

"Sanji, this is an opportunity you don't want to pass up," Zeff said as Sanji recovered before Croagunk got the two out of the place, "Why not join them and become a pirate?"

"Huh?"

"I have no need to keep you here at my restaurant."

"Hey, old fart. Ain't I the Assistant Head Chef here?" Sanji asked, "What's your crud about not needing me no more?"

"Rico, your hands are dirty," Ash said, "I'd better come with you to the bathroom so we can wash them. Be right back!"

"Smooth move, Ash…" Misty whispered as Ash went off with the crew Mascot/Motivator.

"You always fight with the customers. You flirt with any beautiful woman in sight. Add the fact you make crappy food, you're nothing more than a burden to this restaurant!" Zeff explained, "That's what I mean."

"What the…?" Sanji gasped as, upstairs in the kitchen, the chefs snickered. "The other cooks don't like you anyways," Zeff continued, "Why don't you just become a pirate or whatever you please? Why don't you just get the hell outta here?"

"What's this crap?" Sanji growled as he approached Zeff and grabbed him by his collar, "I didn't do shit and now you're blowing your head off, old fart? I can forgive the other shit you just shot at me, but I'll never allow my cooking to ever be insulted!" "Don't grab my collar!" Zeff barked as he kicked Sanji into a table, collapsing it.

"Dammit…" Sanji growled as he got up, "Listen. I don't care how many times you tell me to leave, but I'll be a chef here forever! You got a problem with that?"

* * *

"Dewgong, it seems you're taking your break at the moment, so I decided to take care of this for you," a Pokemon noted as he walked up with a large platter of food the Strawhat Pokemon ordered.

Everyone looked at the Pokemon. It was, surprisingly, a Persian, but stood upright. He wore a blue version of Sanji's outfit with his head fur grown out and reshaped into a bit of a wild hairstyle.

"Oh, thank you, Kicker," Dewgong said as the Persian placed the orders the Strawhat Pokemon-minus Luffy's Pokemon except for his Eevee-on the table.

"It's no problem," Kicker replied, "Enjoy your meals. They were made by our head Poke-Chef."

"Thank you, Kicker-san," Kuroneko spoke.

"Yatta! Meat!" Kunsei cheered.

"Kunsei…" Kuroneko warned.

"Yes, Mama…" Kunsei sighed, "Thank you for the meal, Mr. Kixx!"

"It's Kicker, but you're welcome," Kicker chuckled when Monferno tripped and dropped a plate of empty, dirty dishes, "Oi…"

"Whoops…" Monferno sweatdropped.

"You're almost as bad as your Pirate Trainer when you're around dishes," Kicker shook his head before turning back to the others, "Enjoy your meal. Dewgong, once they're done, your break will be over, alright?"

"Very well, Kicker," Dewgong nodded before the Persian left while dragging Monferno off, making sure the flaming monkey was being dragged over the broken dishes.

"It hurts!" Monferno screamed.

"Boy…That is one cool Persian!" Eevee exclaimed.

"He's a rare Persian. Since he was a little Meowth, he could speak the human language," a voice said, "His Trainer's teacher and adoptive father-like figure caught him and gave him to his Trainer nearly twelve years ago."

Everyone turned to see another Pokemon approach, wearing an apron. It had a huge cobalt blue–colored body and massive, three-fingered open palms. It had a wide mouth, and three small pointed protrusions from its upper jaw. Two orange gills protruded from round patches on its cheeks, and two large, semi-ovular black fins rose from the top of its orange eyes on its head. Its tail fin was huge, broad and black. Its underside had white coloration, and its hands and three-toed feet each had orange, ridged portions.

"Well, it's been a long time you guys," the Pokemon said, "You're still addicted to those ketchup bottles, eh Pikachu?"

"Um…You know me?" Pikachu asked.

"Of course. Don't you recognize me? It's me, Edge," the Pokemon chuckled.

"Edge? You mean that Mudkip Brock caught that evolved into a Marshstomp?" Pikachu gasped.

"In the slimy flesh!" Edge laughed, "Tough break on what happened. But I'm sure your captain's got a plan for this."

"Yep. Wait for a mean pirate to come…" Zuuta began.

"…and kick it to high heaven," Mi grinned.

"Oh my…" Edge chuckled, "Same ol' Luffy, eh?"

"Yep!" Pikachu laughed.

"So you guys are all members of the Straw Hat Pirates, right?" Edge asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Chou-Chou grinned, "I'm Chou-Chou. Pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Kuroneko. The two Eevee, Kunsei and Eevee, are my two little boys."

"Hiya, Mr. Fishy!" Eevee greeted.

"Hewwo…" Kunsei said with a full mouth.

"Kunsei!" Kuroneko gasped, "I swear, you're picking up your Trainer's eating habits…"

"A-yep-yep!" Kunsei laughed.

"My name is Tenki. The ship may want to be careful. A storm is approaching in a few days and it's a bad one at that," the Castform spoke.

"Thanks."

"My name is Star, nya!"

"My name is Sky, and that's it," the Skarmory squawked before resuming her meal of nails without any milk.

"I'm Art. My, I would like to enjoy painting you at one point," Art noted.

"Uh…Thanks?" Edge sweatdropped.

"You already know us," Misty's Pokemon said.

"My name is BF-61," the Garsoul said, "And I am…_Suuuupa_!"

"Not another one…" Pikachu groaned.

"I am Oni," the Hitmongiri spoke before chugging down another bottle of sake.

"My name's Giri, Oni's brother," the Scizor introduced himself as he ate a riceball made of Poke-Food, "My compliments to the guy or girl who made this."

"It was Brock," Edge chuckled, when screams were heard, "That came from the human's side of the place…"

"Everyone! Don Krieg's Pirate Ship has just appeared!" Bagget screamed as he ran through the place, "Cook Pokemon, man your stations! We may be under attack!"

"Wow…That's hu~~~ge!" Eevee exclaimed as he looked out a window.

"It looks like it's been through some sort of natural disaster…" Chou-Chou noted when the doors nearby opened, revealing Tyson helping the strange Pokemon Krieg was petting.

"Please, help him…" Tyson begged.

"Money ain't no problem…" the Pokemon gasped, looking worse for wear.

"He looks so ill…" Kuroneko noted when the Pokémon collapsed.

"Co-Captain John!" Tyson gasped, "Please help him or he'll die!"

"This is impossible!" Bagget began to laugh, "_This_ is the mighty Armory the Armsadillo, the strongest Pokemon of Don Krieg?"

"Our Masters have money, so we are your customers!" Tyson growled.

"Contact the Marines at once! Also, make sure not a single bit of food gets to their l…!" Bagget began when Edge and Kicker.

"Move," the two ordered before placing food and bowls of wine at the feet of the two.

"Enjoy your meals, good patrons," Edge bowed.

"Ah! Edge-san!" Tyson gasped, recalling meeting the water Pokemon before leaving Baratie the first time.

* * *

At the same time, Sanji and Brock had kicked/punched away Patty from the fallen Krieg and presented him with two plates, one full of a delicious meat and the other with delicious rice. As Krieg began to eat, the other cooks began to bark at them. Sanji just glared at them all.

"I don't care who it is. As long as there is a customer, I will serve them no matter who they are!" Sanji declared until he was slugged by a recovered Krieg.

"What's the meaning of this?" Gin gasped.

* * *

"I took you here because you promised us you wouldn't hurt anyone!" Tyson gasped as the Pokemon swatted him away and into the injured Edge and Kicker.

"This feeling is really great!" John declared.

"Tyson!" Pikachu and Monferno gasped.

* * *

"It's a very good restaurant, so I will take it," Krieg declared.

* * *

**Me: Zane the Artist owns Krieg's Pokemon. Also, I will be adding Unova Region Pokemon as well once I learn enough about them. Sorry if I got something wrong or modified the Armsadillo, Zane the Artist.**


End file.
